Only With You
by Scented Candles
Summary: KBK. Kaoru’s dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She walks in on a naked Kenshin! Chaos ensues and she thinks he’s the most annoying person she’s ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.
1. Default Chapter

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

**Warning: **This is AU so there might be some OOC-ness. Their ages are different too.

**Kenshin: **He's 19 going on 20

**Kaoru: **16 going on 17

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

Kaoru tried to straighten out her hair, which had refused to be controlled by the mountain of gel she had dumped on it earlier this morning. She'd even used an amount of spray net that was even now, probably causing a new hole up in the ozone layer, for good measure. Alas, Kaoru Kamiya's hair had never been obedient and after almost seventeen odd years of dealing with it, she was already used to the mess it made on her head.

She caught her reflection on the window of the cab she had ridden in, and grimaced.

Her hair was cut short and layered in her mistaken fascination with the gamine/boyish look.

Unfortunately, the cut worked well for people with straight or obedient hair, Kaoru's hair was in a league all it's own.

Definitely, cutting it so short was a mistake.

At least long, she could have put it up in a ponytail somehow.

"Here you go Miss," the cab driver said, handing Kaoru the luggage he'd fetched for her from the trunk.

Kaoru smiled and thanked him, handing him the cab fare and a little extra tip.

She watched the cab drive off before finally looking at the beach house. All she could see from here was a large black gate with trees peaking out from above the gate. Most of the houses in this area were oriented towards the beaches. Placed more to take in the landscape, facing the view and beaches, instead of the streets, thus very few house owners bothered with more than a gate to keep their property private.

She took out her cellphone and searched for the number her father had given her to open the gate. There was an electronic keypad situated at the side and she punched in the number. The gate swung open and she and her rather battered duffel bag marched inside.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled and rose on her toes to kiss her father's cheek. He was a handsome man, fit and physically active. His dark black hair was graying attractively at the temples and there were faint lines at the corner of his eyes when he smiled but aside from that, his age didn't really show. "Hi dad."

"I wasn't expecting you until next week! Your mom called and told me about your car. How'd you get here?"

"That's what cab's are for," Kaoru said grinning at her father as she looked around the house.

This was the first time she'd been here.

The house belonged to her father's new wife of six months, Hitomi. "This is a nice house daddy."

He smiled, "It is isn't it? I knew you'd like it here," and then he frowned, "But don't you take a cab alone again, okay? It's too dangerous."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, already used to her father's over protective tendencies. He really was a nice man and Kaoru's mother Ayaname was also a wonderful woman. It was just too bad that they couldn't be wonderful together. "Yes daddy."

Koshijiro Kamiya saw the amused look in his daughter's eyes and sighed. He knew she'd end up doing what she wanted anyway, regardless of his warning. She was a headstrong girl with a strong spirit. She was brave too but thank god she wasn't into taking undo risks or else he would have died of a heart-attack long ago. "Just next time try and find a friend who could go with you. Or carry a pepper spray or something."

"Next time…but by then my car will be out of the garage so…"

Koshijiro sighed and took his daughter's bag from her, "This duffel's all you've brought?"

"Uh-huh," Kaoru said following him past the entryway, the living room and up the stairs. "I didn't want to over pack and it's the beach, so all I really need are T-shirts and shorts. I'm not planning on attending any parties anyway." She wanted to relax this whole summer and unwind. "Not that I know anyone here…"

"Okay." her father said stopping at a door and opening it. "This is your room."

Kaoru stepped inside and gasped, "Wow…" she murmured as she took in the room.

The structure of the room was very basic and it had clean lines that were elegant in its simplicity. The lighting in the room was good too, very nice for painting and Kaoru could just imagine how spectacular the sunset would look like viewed from here.

She turned to her father, "Oh wow…"

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it. I also had someone buy an easel for you if you wanted to paint and there's also air-conditioning if you feel warm," he said pointing to the very obvious contraption.

Kaoru smiled at him and nodded, still taking in the room's furnishings. There was a large bed made from wood with intricate carving of roses and vines, it was a four poster and there were white gossamer fabrics floating from the top to the floor, making it look like some sort of enchanted bed. Aside from that there was a couch, a divan, a bookshelf lined with books.

One wall was made entirely of glass that slid open and led to a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

She went out to the balcony, taking in the view and the sitting arrangement of wrought iron chairs, painted white with removable cushions, positioned around a wrought iron table with a glass top. There was a white vase with a spray of lilacs, some fat white candles and a few seashells arranged on the glass-top.

Someone had gone into a lot of trouble.

"This is nice," Kaoru said, picking up a shell.

"Hitomi wanted you to feel welcome. She's been nervous all week about your arrival."

"Where _is _Hitomi anyway Dad?" Kaoru asked. Aside from the wedding, Kaoru hadn't really had a chance to speak to and get to know Hitomi very well. But the woman seemed nice and Kaoru's mom liked her a lot.

"She's out with Sakura on the beach."

"Sakura? Who's she?"

"Sakura's her daughter Kaoru. Didn't I tell you about her?" Koshijiro asked.

"Not that I recall, no." Kaoru said surprised that Hitomi had a daughter as well. "How old is she?"

"She's eight years old…and Kaoru I have to tell you, Sakura is a special girl..."

Kaoru smiled at him and nodded, "I'm sure we'll get along well dad, don't worry," she assured him. "You know how I love kids."

"It's not just that…it's…"

Kaoru spotted two figures coming in from the beach. She squinted her eyes to focus leaning over the railing of the balcony to get a better look and pointed, "Is that them dad?" she asked.

"Yes…that's them," Koshijiro confirmed.

"Let's go meet them," Kaoru said smiling and starting for the door. She turned to her father who hesitated as if wanting to tell her something but then apparently changed his mind and nodded. "All right, let's go."

* * *

A sloping, beautifully landscaped lawn stretched out the two-hundred-yard distance from the beach to the house where it ended in a broad limestone terrace with three levels. Umbrella tables, chaise lounges and white wrought-iron chairs with bright blue cushions with seashells and other marine creatures as it's motif were invitingly arranged on each level. Koshijiro and Kaoru both waited for the two to reach them at the second level.

Hitomi finally noticed them. "Kaoru, you've arrived!" she said. "It's so nice to see you!"

Kaoru smiled and walked forward, down another level to meet Hitomi. "Hi Hitomi, I hope you don't mind my arriving early…" Kaoru said a little shyly. She didn't know Hitomi that well at all yet but by all accounts she expected them to become very close.

"Of course I don't mind! Not at all!"

Kaoru smiled and turned to Sakura. Half the girl's face was covered with her inky black curls. "Hi, I'm Kaoru, it's nice to meet you…" she said thrusting out an arm.

To her chagrin, Sakura sort of positioned herself behind Hitomi and hid her face behind her mother's back.

Kaoru blinked and her blue eyes sought out Hitomi's in confusion.

Hitomi had to coax Sakura out from behind her, "It's okay love this is Kaoru…"

Kaoru turned to her father who had walked towards them and had put an arm around her reassuringly. "Sakura," Koshijiro began, "it's only Kaoru. Remember how I told you about the new sister that you have?"

Kaoru turned to Sakura who was peeking shyly at her from behind her mother.

Kaoru flashed the girl her brightest, friendliest smile she could muster. "Hi, there…" she hedged with an encouraging grin, "I'm Kaoru, what's your name?"

Silence.

"I see you came from the beach. Did you have fun?"

A small nod was all the response she got.

Kaoru didn't stop trying, "What did you do out there?" she asked and then noticed the bucket pilled with an assortment of seashells. "Oh wow, did you collect those?" she asked squatting down to inspect them.

Sakura finally moved from behind Hitomi and she reached down and took a seashell from the top of the pile and handed it to Kaoru.

Kaoru took it, smiling with genuine gratitude. "Thanks…these are pretty aren't they?"

Hitomi wanted to cry as she watched her daughter interact with Kaoru and she and Koshijiro retreated to a distance to talk.

* * *

In her room, Kaoru unpacked and when she finished, stood back to look at her clothes in the walk in closet. The closet was large and the few clothes she'd brought took pathetically little space. Just one drawer for her underwear and swimwear and another one for her shorts and shirts and the few jeans she's brought. There was also a full-length mirror in the closet and she stopped to look at herself and finally noticed that a few locks of her hair were sticking up in frizzy strands despite her best efforts. She sighed and decided to take a quick shower to wash the gel and spray from her hair. They weren't working anyway.

She walked out of the closet and into the bathroom door and let out a shriek when she caught a glimpse of a naked male body amidst the steam blanketing and thankfully, obscuring the bathroom when she opened the door. She slammed it shut once more and rested her back on the door breathing heavily.

This could not be happening.

It was probably all a mistake.

Some sort of hallucination brought on by being in the beach…

She hesitantly opened the bathroom door again only to face angry violet eyes. "Do you _mind_?" the guy asked while in the process of wiping the steam off of the mirror. Thankfully there was a towel riding low on his lips and he was significantly more _covered _than when she'd first seen him. She gaped at him, "Who are you…?"

"I'm Kenshin and I'm guessing you're Kaoru, my aunt's new step-daughter…right?"

Kaoru continued to gape at him disbelieving that this was all actually happening to her. She was traumatized for sure!

Kenshin's hand closed on her shoulder as he steered her backwards into her room, "We're going to be sharing this bathroom so next time, if you don't mind…knock, okay?"

The door slammed shut in her face.

Kaoru blinked and then something occurred to her and she knocked.

"What?" he looked exasperated.

She glared at him, "Next time learn to _lock the door._"

* * *

A/N: Ho, ho, ho! Do you like? It's an evil place to stop…do you guys want to read more? Read and review! Thanks much. Mwah! 


	2. 02

**Only With You **

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin by accidentally seeing him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

Chapter Two:

After her own shower, Kaoru dressed in a plain white shirt and black cotton shorts and slip-ons. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and clucked at her messy hair. Kaoru gave up styling her hair and just pulled out a bandana and tied it around her head to keep her hair in place and then grabbed her Discman as well as a book from the pile she'd brought with her and head for the terrace. The sun was already low on the horizon and was near setting and she decided to grab her notebook as well, in case she had an idea for a story or just wanted to sketch.

She would have liked to hang out with Sakura but the little girl, Hitomi and her dad had gone out for some ice cream.

They'd invited Kaoru along but she'd declined, not wanting to go anywhere.

Making sure that Kenshin, Hitomi's nephew, wasn't anywhere near the terrace, Kaoru sat down on one of the chaises and looked out into the open sea for a long moment, soaking up the ambiance.

Finally, she settled herself comfortably, leaning back on the cushions and pillows and putting her headset over her ears so she could listen to the sound of classical music while she read.

* * *

Kaoru felt something cold and wet press against her face and she tried to turn away from it, but the annoying sensation did not stop and her still half asleep brain tried to piece it all together.

Thinking that the sensation was the first warning of rain coming, her eyes flew open and she jerked up ready to head back inside the house, only to see Kenshin standing over her holding a glass of water in his hand.

"I thought that would get you to wake up,' he said smirking down at her.

"A gentle nudge would have done the job just as well," Kaoru told him pertly, forcing down the urge to growl at him.

"Why should I when this is so much more fun?" Kenshin asked, "Besides, it serves the same purpose."

"Is there a reason for this?" she muttered frowning at him, but she'd never been one to sustain anger and she felt it fading from her and she just regarded him with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Actually, yes. Your father called to say we should meet them out at the Amakusa's for dinner."

"Where's that?"

"It's just a house a couple of blocks away," Kenshin said with a shrug. "They're old friends of my family."

Kaoru nodded and yawned, "What time?" she asked stretching a little.

"In about thirty minutes. And by the way, dress code is sort of semi-formal. Mrs. Amakusa, that's the old dragon of the family, dislikes females wearing pants or jeans. She's very traditional."

"Oh…I didn't bring any skirts and nothing semi-formal," she muttered. "I'll just have to call dad and tell him I can't go…"

"You can borrow something of Aunt Hitomi's. I'm sure she won't mind," Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru slanted him a look, "I'm not…I don't really want to go…"

He studied her for a long moment before whipping out a cellphone from his pocket. "Aunt Hitomi? Yeah, Kaoru can't come because she's feeling a little under the whether. No there's no need for you to come home, I'll just stay with her and keep her company…yes, yes she's fine and she doesn't have a fever." A pause, "I guess she's probably just tired from the trip…uh-huh, yes well say hello to them for me too."

"You don't have to do that," Kaoru said when he'd tucked the phone back in his pocket and took a seat on the chaise. "Stay here with me I mean…"

"That's okay. I didn't want to go either anyway…" he told her looking at her face with a smirk, noting the bandana she'd tied over her head to tame her hair. "So what are you? Some urchin pirate or something?" he asked smirking.

Kaoru didn't know why she just found his smirk condescending, but she did and she made a face at him.

His eyes dropped and she became aware of her bare calf resting beside his hip. "Well at least you don't have wooden legs. Nice legs by the way…" he said grinning.

He may be condescending but he didn't sound lecherous and she felt more exasperated than bothered by his comment. "Stop that!" she told him folding her legs beneath her and kneeling on the chaise in embarrassed annoyance.

He grinned and stood up. "I presume you have jeans don't you? Go up and change and meet me back here in let's say thirty minutes."

"I don't want to!" Kaoru glared.

Kenshin shrugged, "Fine with me if you don't want to eat but I happen to be hungry and it's the Cook's day off today."

Kaoru chewed her lip.

"You don't happen to know how to cook do you?"

She shook her head.

He gazed down at her, "Looking at you I'm presuming you're not the anorexic type…"

Was he implying she was _fat_? Kaoru mulled this over in her head. Sure she wasn't the skinny model type but she wasn't _fat_…was she?

Kenshin grabbed her hand and hauled her upward and gave her a nudge towards the house, "Go on and change and if you aren't here in thirty minutes, I'm gone, okay?" he patted her shoulder and then headed off.

Kaoru stared after him not knowing what to make of this perplexing, exasperating and annoying guy.

She shook her head.

If this was what it felt like to have an older brother, she was glad she was born an only child.

* * *

Changing into jeans took Kaoru less than a minute. She wore dark black jeans with a red seams and changed her shirt from plain white into a black one that had three-fourth sleeves that fit her nicely, not too tight and not too loose. She would have preferred to use the belt her artist and aspiring fashion designer friend Leah, from New York, had made for her with silver, onyx, amethyst and crystal beads, but she hadn't brought it with her.

Kaoru didn't really get the belt's design but she knew she loved it.

Too bad she'd left it back in New York at their house there.

As an alternative, Kaoru brought out one of her favorite scarves, an almost transparent scarf mirroring the colors of a sunset with explosions of pink and red and orange and gold and yellows. She looped it around her waist using it as a belt to spruce up her rather plain outfit, the shocking colors offset by the stark black of her outfit.

She tied a black wristband made of silk threaded with darkly hued beads of amethyst and onyx to form an intricate design. Her friend Leah had also made it for Kaoru back in New York.

Studying her hair she frowned anticipating how it would wave this way and that later on when it dried fully. She snagged her short hair in a semi ponytail and frowned at the loose wisps of hair already escaping here and there and fished out several pins from her small case of accessories and pinned the locks to her head.

She took out her wallet and placed it on her pocket before deciding to just take out a couple of bills and stuffing it down her pocket.

It had taken her fifteen minutes to get ready as she put on the only shoes she's brought with her, ankle boots that zipped up.

She studied herself in the closet mirror for a moment and nodded in approval.

She looked neat and her outfit was interesting.

She headed downstairs.

* * *

Kenshin smiled when he saw her.

He couldn't seem to help himself.

He liked that splash of red in her outfit. "Ouch, my eyes!" he complained wincing.

"Huh? What…?"

"Please, do you want to blind me? If I knew you were planning to wear something like that I would have put my shades on…"

Kaoru finally realized he was pertaining to her scarf turned belt and glared at him. "Ha, ha, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. For your information your _hair _is a brighter shade of _orange _than my scarf." She noticed he'd also changed into casual clothes, a dark blue polo shirt and blue jeans. "Where are we going to eat anyway?"

"It's a nice place, don't worry about it," he said with a shrug as he got up from the chaise and started walking. "I brought the car out front," he explained when she fell into step beside him.

A silver Ferrari 355 Spider was parked in the driveway and Kenshin stopped beside it and opened the car door, not even opening the passenger side for her.

Kaoru chalked it off as his being stupidly rude and got inside.

"This is _yours_?" she asked him as they drove past the main gates of the house.

He glanced at her, "Yeah…why?"

"How could you afford something so expensive? Did your parents give it to you as a gift or something?" She couldn't imagine what he could have done to merit something so expensive. "This costs around, 140,000 US dollars, doesn't it?"

"That's what our trust funds are for," Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Hn…so where are we going to eat?" Kaoru asked him after a long silence.

"Just a little café…"

The little café turned out to be a posh French restaurant with canopies over the entrance, an enclosed patio with a fountain and valet parking. The valet knew him by name, as did the maitre d'.

"We'd like to eat outside," Kenshin told the maitre d'.

"May I bring you something to drink?" the man asked when they were seated at the table near the fountain with a view of the shops across the street. It wasn't that late and the shops were to still open to customers.

Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru and saw that she was admiring the shops whose lights shone brightly in the darkness of the night. She was smiling slightly her eyes alight.

Just then, she looked like a little kid.

He shook his head and declined the wine.

The maitre d' nodded, "I'll have someone bring you the menus in a moment…"

* * *

"Appetizer?"

"Can't decide between stuffed mushrooms or oysters on the half shell…" Kaoru muttered as she studied the menu.

By the time the server appeared, they were both ready to order.

"Baby salmon stuffed with bay shrimp," Kaoru said with a smile.

Kenshin glanced at her, "What was your second choice? Plaice with Orange and Lemon sauce?"

"How'd you guess?" Kaoru asked.

"That was mine too…" Kenshin said. He looked at the server. "One baby salmon for her and one Plaice with orange and lemon for me. We'll have the Kentucky lettuce salad and the New England chowder. For appetizers bring an order of stuffed mushrooms and one of oysters." He turned back to Kaoru, "Would you like some wine?"

Kaoru wasn't much of an alcohol drinker and she'd never liked the taste of wine. "No. I'd prefer an iced tea thanks."

Kenshin ordered a bottle of California chardonnay for himself.

Orders done, the server took himself off.

Kaoru rested her wrist on the table and Kenshin caught sight of her wristband. He reached out and caught her hand, drawing her wrist closer to him for inspection. "Hey, this is pretty! Where did you buy it?"

"Oh, a friend of mine made it for me. Her name's Leah and she's an art and fashion student in New York." Kaoru said, withdrawing her hand from his hold.

He confused her, Kenshin.

There were times when he seemed like a mature adult and then other times like a mischievous, jerk of a kid.

She took the band from her wrist and showed it to him.

"This is really beautiful, it's more like a piece of art than a jewelry…"

"Leah's really talented, and she's very creative. Someday, she'll be really famous. Her clothes line is very New York, funky and fearless and she loves to make accessories for me because I'm really not much into clothes and she's always complaining that it pains her sensibilities to see my plain, drab outfits… " Kaoru grinned.

Kenshin looked up from the band and asked, "So you live in New York?"

"Sometimes. We move around a lot. Like right now my mom's staying in Paris with a friend of hers. I've lived in California, San Francisco, New York, Paris, London and I've spent a couple of months here in Japan. I was in New York for a year and a couple of months and that's the longest we've ever stayed in one place since my parents divorced. My mom's very fond of traveling and I've always gone with her…"

He nodded still studying the silk band, turning it over in his hand and examining the design.

"I grew up in Japan though so I guess it always felt like home to me." Kaoru added. "How about you, do you spend every summer here or is it just occasionally?"

"I try to spend every summer here if I can," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Are your parents coming too?" Kaoru asked.

"No," he said curtly.

Kaoru was surprised at his sudden rudeness. When before he had been looking at her with a friendly, mischievous and teasing smile, now his demeanor seemed stiff and cold, she noticed but didn't comment on it.

He gave her back the silk band and there was silence as she tied it around her wrist again.

The server arrived with their first course and for a long time there was only the sound of their utensils tinkling as they enjoyed the oysters and stuffed mushrooms.

"I was right. You really aren't the anorexic type," Kenshin smirked as he watched the rapidly growing pile of empty oyster shells on Kaoru's plate. Kaoru paused long enough to make a face at him before spearing another oyster.

Kenshin laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked.

"Depends. What about?"

"It's about Sakura. Is it only me or is she always so shy with other people? She didn't talk to me at all even when we were cleaning up her shell collection…" Kaoru said.

Kenshin gave her an assessing look. "She let you touch her precious shell collection?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but she didn't say a word to me at all…"

He leveled her with a look, "What exactly did your dad say to you about Sakura?"

"Not much," Kaoru said as she thought about it, "Just that Sakura's a very special girl."

"Sakura _is _special. She's a wonderful girl. It's just that she doesn't talk, not to anyone. It's been like that for three years now. Too bad because she was such a chatterbox when she was younger."

Kaoru was startled. "What happened? What's wrong with her?" she asked with concern, her forehead creasing as she frowned. "Did you have her checked out?"

"Of course. She could talk if she wanted to, nothing's physically wrong with her. It's more psychological. Sakura just doesn't want to talk. The psychologists say that the divorce had probably affected her so much…"

Kaoru bit her lip, "Yeah well your parents getting a divorce could be hard to handle. Even for those of us who are old enough to understand that it's for the best…I know it's for the better but sometimes you just can't help but want your parents to get back together so you can be one happy family again…"

"It takes more than your parents being married to make a family happy."

"I suppose…" Kaoru said feeling like she'd just made a faux pas at his tone, and not knowing why, "and anyway it all works out for the best. Daddy's happy with your Aunt Hitomi and my mom's enjoying being single and they still have a good relationship, they're still friends. Does Sakura still see her father?"

"No. Aunt Hitomi has full custody and a restraining order that keeps her ex from going anywhere near her or Sakura."

To Kaoru, that seemed odd, but it didn't seem right to pry so she held her tongue.

The server arrived with their main course and there was no talking for a long time.

* * *

A/N: So, do you guys like it? Please review. Tell me what you think! Do you guys like how I'm portraying Kenshin so far? If guys like this story, please review and tell me what you think! Kenshin is really OOC here isn't he but more of his personality can be seen in the upcoming chapters. Please review! 


	3. 03

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye. **

* * *

**

**Review Responses: **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. If you reviewed and your name isn't here, let me know so I can do something about it. Sorry…

**S3r3nity: **Hi there! Awww /hugs/ I hope you had a wonderful 'last meal'. /grins/ Anyway, don't worry I have every intention of finishing all the stories I started. It might just take some time…

**Pinay Tiger: **Oh wow! You have the longest review and I liked reading your review very much! I'm glad you liked my story and liked the fact that Kenshin and Kaoru aren't falling all over themselves at first glance. Yup, I thought Kenshin acting this way would be cool. Thanks so much for reading my story and for the encouragement, I hope you review this chapter too and tell me what you think.

**Aoshilover: **Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter!

**KenshinsHeart: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this next chapter too and please review again! Thanks!

**Erica6060: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this next installment!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **Hey! Here you go, I updated as soon as possible! /grins/ I hope you review this chapter as well.

**gaby (hytatt: **Hi! Thanks for reviewing my story. Yup, I would like to see what Kaoru saw too! I hope you like this next chappie

**Granolabar: **Here you are, the next chapter! I didn't want you to wait too long. Please tell me what you think of it, neh?

**Peachie-chan: **Hi Peachie! I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too. Please review and tell me what you think!

**venus goddess: **/jumps around and hugs venus goddess/ Thanks! I like Kenshin here, too. He's funny. Please tell me what you think of his character development in this chapter.

**horse-crazy-gurl: **They're both kind of OOC but I like their interaction too. I was smiling while writing it.

**Kaoru4: **Hm…good idea with Shougo. I might use that in the upcoming chapters. After all, he is gorgeous too. That scene in the anime where he and Kaoru were talking? I have my own version of that outcome in my head! /grins!/

**half-breed-demon-fox: **Hi! I'm glad you like this story. I enjoy writing it because there's not much angst yet and it's funny.

**Jenanna: **Yeah, Kenshin is kind of OOC isn't he? /grins/ I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Thanks!

**Jbella: **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the next installment of Back Home To You! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter of OWY. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was early morning and the sun had barely risen from the horizon. The sky was the palest violet, the dark twilight of night slowly fading. The early morning air was a bit chilly and Kaoru hugged herself despite her sweater.

She smiled.

She'd always liked mornings.

Wherever she was, she'd always, since she was little, liked to watch the sunrise and the sunset.

She walked to the second level of the terrace and sat down on one of the chaises, pulling her knees up and hugging them and just soaking up the ambiance.

There it was, that explosion of impossibly bright and heavenly hues that characterized the sunrises.

It was the most amazing thing, starting first in the middle with a shiny point of light and the spreading horizontally until the whole horizon seemed to be lit, and then the sun emerged slowly and it was always a miracle for Kaoru.

Something that convinced her, that surely, there was another higher power out there.

After a couple of moments, she stood up and walked down towards the beach, taking off her slip-ons and sinking her feet into the sand and walking along the shore, delighting in the feel of the cool water lapping at her bare feet.

She would have liked her mother to be here also.

She would have liked them to still be one family and spending vacation here…but she knew that was never going to happen.

Her dad had a new family now, Hitomi and Sakura and soon they'd probably have kids of their own…Kaoru kind of looked forward to having other siblings and she liked the idea very much.

It was just that some deep part of her still thought of her father as her mother's husband.

That he belonged to her mom and not to Hitomi, no matter how nice Hitomi was.

And Hitomi was nice, she was a sweet lady and very gentle and loving towards her daughter and warm towards Kaoru.

Kaoru was glad her father had fallen in love with a nice woman, she would never have tolerated a wicked stepmother kind of scenario.

She'd never liked the story Cinderella.

She's always thought Cinderella was sort of spineless for letting her stepmother and those stepsisters of her trample all over her.

Okay, her contemplations were seriously getting on the weird side…Kaoru decided, so she just trudged on along the shorelines without thinking.

Cleared her mind as it were.

And then she heard it.

Kaoru didn't know much about music besides the fact that she liked listening to it.

She did know what she liked though, and the sweeping melody of the violin she was hearing was one of great sorrow but also of great beauty.

It was still too early and Kaoru had the beach all to herself. She wondered from which house the melody was coming from.

It was piercing in its sweet melancholy and Kaoru just stood still for a moment and listened.

* * *

"Good morning…" Hitomi greeted when Kaoru was returning to the house. She was having breakfast alone.

"Good morning," Kaoru said smiling. "Where's Dad? Sakura?"

"Your father's off doing some work in the study and Sakura's still asleep…" Hitomi said. "The poor dear was tired from playing last night. Thank you again for taking her out to the beach. It's just that sometimes there's so many things I have to do and I can't care for her…"

"No problem. It's my pleasure. Sakura's a wonderful girl."

"I'm glad you think so because she really is."

Kaoru heard the pride and sorrow in Hitomi's voice, although the woman tried to conceal it. Kaoru didn't comment but sat down on the table Hitomi was sitting on, beneath a huge and colorful umbrella. "The sunrise here is beautiful. It's like magic," she said after snagging some pancakes from the breakfast cart beside them and slathering on a hunk of syrup on top of the pancakes.

Hitomi smiled, "You're an artist yes? I remember your father saying so. He said you take after your mother in that regard."

Kaoru grinned, "I wouldn't call myself an artist. I don't think I'm that gifted anyway. I just do it for fun. It comes with having grown up with mom I guess. There were always paints and easels and sketchpads available. I grew up playing paints rather than playing with Barbie. Probably one of the reasons why I don't have anorexic tendencies…" she added, remembering Kenshin's comment.

Hitomi laughed, delighted by Kaoru's wry humor.

"Yeah well one look at you dispels any notion of that," Kenshin piped up as he came down to join them. He looked freshly showered and his violet eyes were glinting with mischief as he teased Kaoru as he approached them.

Just then, one of the maids told Hitomi she had a phone call from overseas from her friend Camille and handed her a cordless phone. Hitomi took it and excused herself, going inside the house.

Kenshin kissed Hitomi's cheek lightly when they passed each other and bade her a good morning. He then proceeded to go to where Kaoru was seated and he tapped her lightly on the back of her head.

"Hey!" Kaoru protested frowning at him but with no real anger in her voice.

After a week of living with him, she was now resigned to the fact that he was the annoying older brother she'd never had.

He grinned and sat down beside her, reaching for her fork and cutting a slice of her pancake before plopping it inside his mouth. "Too sweet," he commented as he cut another slice.

Kaoru glared at him, "Get your own pancakes!" she said as she wrenched her fork from him and shielded her pancakes with her arm.

"You're so selfish. That isn't nice…" Kenshin said grinning at her as he stood up and plucked a plate and filled it with food from the breakfast cart. "Where were you headed this morning? I saw you out here earlier."

"You were awake already?"

"Actually I haven't slept yet."

"Insomniac?"

"Not really. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes…" he shrugged.

"Same difference…" Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kaoru was in bed wearing white cotton shorts and a huge shirt with a painting of a landscape when the door to her bathroom burst open. She turned from her book to look at Kenshin who grinned at her and flopped down on her bed, with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura wants to walk along the beach and have a picnic later," he explained. "You want to come with?"

"How'd you know that's what she wanted?" Kaoru asked sitting up.

Kenshin eyed her shirt, "Nice shirt, but isn't it a little bit too tight?"

Since she was all but lost in her humongous tee, Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and concentrated instead on Sakura, "Hi Sakura. Do you really want to go out and do what the doofus here says?"

Sakura nodded smiling and oh my goodness there was a dimple on both her cheeks! She was so pretty Kaoru couldn't resist reaching out to hug her. "You're so cute!"

Sakura smiled.

"Well? Are you in?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru thought about it.

The book she had been reading was good and she was getting to the interesting part, however as she looked at Sakura and how the child was smiling up at her, Kaoru knew there was no contest. "Okay, let me just get my camera," she said going into the closet.

"What for?"

"Capturing moments of course. Sakura's so pretty I want to see how she registers on film," Kaoru explained.

* * *

"I saw you out swimming the other day," Kaoru commented as she slathered some cream cheese on a bagel and took a bite. Sakura was happily building sandcastles a couple of feet in front of them while Kaoru and Kenshin were reclined on top of several beach towels under a huge umbrella that protected them from the sun. "Weren't you able to sleep?" 

Kenshin, who was lying down with his arms behind his neck, braced himself on his elbows and lowered his sunglasses down his nose, giving her a sweet smile. "I didn't know you cared. I'm touched."

"Shut up, I'm serious," Kaoru said as she took another bite. "Lack of sleep causes some mental disabilities you know, just look at yourself."

"Gee thanks," Kenshin said wryly but there was a glint in his eyes.

Kaoru grinned and reached for another bagel to eat and slathered on some cream cheese on top. When she finished and was about to take a bite, Kenshin filched it and put a large dent on her bagel.

"Hey!" she protested, "Why can't you ever get your own?" she complained automatically but after spending time with him, she'd already gotten used to him and wasn't at all surprised.

She scooped up a slice of apple that the cook had already knifed into small portions and took a nibble, watching Sakura play. "Sometimes I wonder what her voice sounds like…" Kaoru confessed.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and then at Sakura, "Me too. Aunt Hitomi most of all."

Kaoru nodded, "I remember, I was walking down this beach a couple of days ago and I heard this music playing…a violin I think but I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Seriously? You heard it?"

Kaoru felt something prickle along her spine at his tone. She nodded. "Yeah…why?"

"I've always heard stories about that but I never really believed them…they say this beach is haunted…by the sunrise violinist…"

His tone was so serious, so convincing, that Kaoru almost believed him except that she saw the glint in his eyes.

"Loser," she told him rolling her eyes. "I'm serious."

Kenshin was still laughing.

"Come on!" Kaoru cajoled. "Seriously, haven't you ever heard it before? You said you spend nearly every summer here…"

Kenshin grabbed a slice of apple from the pile and popped it into his mouth, "You probably heard Sayo playing. She lives a couple of houses from us and she's a musician. She's about our age, I guess and she plays the violin. She's always here in the summer."

"Oh. Are you and she friends?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? How can you be sort of friends?"

"My family's always been friends with hers. Remember when we were invited at the Amakusa house for dinner? Sayo is an Amakusa."

Kaoru had a feeling that there was more to it than that, "And?" she prompted.

"And…we dated a couple of years back but since then I haven't really talked to her much…" Kenshin said shrugging.

"I bet she finally realized how lame you are and she broke up with you," Kaoru said grinning.

Kenshin shrugged and smiled as he eyed her. Her hair was flying all over the place because of the breeze and even the headband she slapped on wasn't helping tame it any. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Your hair…did you lose a bet or something? Is that why it's cut like that?"

"Oh shut up!" she muttered rolling her eyes.

Kenshin laughed at the blush creeping up along her cheeks.

"Baka…" she mumbled.

* * *

Later, while traipsing about in town checking out the shops; mostly toyshops and cake shops and chocolate shops and such, Kaoru began to realize the extent of Kenshin's popularity with the locals.

Girls skating around in their bikini tops and nonexistent shorts waved to him and called out his name.

Several guys even clapped his back and grinned and they were stopped by a lot of people, just so they could talk to Kenshin.

Kaoru had long ago taken Sakura into her arms and was carrying the girl, just so she'd have something to do while Kenshin chatted with his friends.

It was amazing really.

Kenshin was the most infuriating, annoying human being Kaoru had ever met but he seemed to be on good terms with a lot of people.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that bad and he was funny on occasion but still…

She waited for him to let out a wisecrack or tease the girls who were clambering over him.

He didn't.

He was patient and he smiled.

He seemed to be the perfect epitome of an amiable gentleman.

With everyone but her

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I wanted to ask your opinion. Which pairings would you like? **Aoshi/Megumi **with **Misao/Sano **or **Sano/ Megumi **with **Aoshi/Misao?** I recently read a story with the Sano/Misao, Aoshi/Megumi pairing and kind of liked it but I'm not yet sure. Please tell me which set of pairings you would like to see here and why. Justify your answers coz I'm not sure which pairing I'll pick and I wanted your input. I hope it's not a bother. 

Thank you!

Oh and please guys, REVIEW!


	4. 04

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses: **To everyone who reviewed this story, (big hug) I love you guys!

**Kaoru4: **Hi! Yup, I love the Aoshi/Kaoru pairing too! and yup, I think I will definitely be using Shougo in this.

**Pinay Tiger: **Oh yeah, I will definitely try to capture that side of him. It's the side I find truly fascinating! ('coz he's so cute when he goes all Battousai!) anywayz, thanks so much for your reviews and I'm glad I was able to spark your inspiration, even a little bit! I hope you like this chapter!

**GranolaBar: **Really, one of your favorites? (BIG HUG) thanks! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Brittanie Love: **Hi Brittanie! As always it's so nice to hear from you! Thanks so much for always reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter!

**Jbella: **I think you're right. I might go with the Soujiro/Misao pairing and as for Aoshi, I think I know who to partner him with…and I think you'll be shocked, surprised, befuddled, confused and down right blown-away! LOL! I've never seen him paired with this person so I think I'll try and do something like that.

**Battousai69: **Thanks for reviewing and for the suggestion! Absolutely, I like it when they bicker too!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **I don't want you to get caught! But yeah, sometimes I use the computer at my school to browse the web too, when my teacher's not looking!

**CluedOut: **Thanks for your review! And yup, absolutely, I'm a KxK supporter as well, thrown in a bit of Battousai and I'm one ecstatic camper!

**PerfectStranger: **Yup, I think I'll use Misao/Soujiro and Sano/Meg. I'm thinking about someone else for Aoshi 'coz I've never seen him paired with this person and I think it'll be a challenge to make the pairing believable.

**Horse-crazy-gurl: **Yay! You reviewed! Thank you! I'm glad you liked the description at the beginning. I like watching the sunrise, especially on the beach. Kawaii!

**Venus goddess: **Oh my gosh, thank you so much for that review! (BIG HUG) I loved reading your review! I'm glad you like my characterizations and the way I'm evolving the plot. And thanks so much for the E-mail! I appreciate it that you took the time and effort! Please review this next chapter too neh? Thanks!

**Jenanna: **Yup, I love mornings too! Especially like daybreak before anyone else is awake and the air is cool and the sky is still a little bit dark? It's beautiful to watch it change color, especially if you're near the beach and you can feel the breeze and hear the waves breaking on the shore! Anyway, this is the next chapter and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too! I hope you like this chapter and please review! (did that rhyme? I am such a dork…X-D)

**Hazumi: **Hi! Thanks for the encouragement and here you, go next chapter! I hope you like it and please review! Thanks!

**Aoshilover: **Thanks for the review and the suggestion, definitely some Megumi/Sano but I think I'll pair Misao with Soujiro and Aoshi with someone else. I hope you don't mind!

**Animegurl23: **I won't, I won't! LOL! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you review this one too!

**Chibi Mistress: **Really? It reminds you of your own life? Cool!

**Ange Noir: **Oh yeah, absolutely, the Kenshin-gumi will make appearances, but that's going to be later on. Yup, I'll do a Soujiro/Misao, Meg/Sano but I'll partner Aoshi with someone I've never seen him partnered with before.

**Froggi3: **Hi! Thanks, I'm glad to hear you like my story and here you are, I updated! Now it's your turn so review! Joke! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!

**Peachie-Chan: **Hey there Peachie! Yup, it's absolutely no doubt about it KxK with a little Battousai thrown into the mix! I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Can anyone guess who I'm going to partner Aoshi with? I was just wondering who you think it might be. It's not Megumi or Misao.

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Hi, I heard your birthday's in a couple of weeks," Kenshin, said as he sat down on the couch beside Kaoru.

Kaoru turned her head and nodded at him, "Yup. The big one-seven."

He smiled and gave a little stretch. One of his hands grazed Kaoru's book and distracted her.

Kaoru put down the book she was reading and lowered her prescription eyeglasses down the bridge of her nose. Her view of him became a little fuzzy but he was still good looking nonetheless. "Tell me something, the reason you're always smiling…you're a retard aren't you?"

His grin broadened and he chuckled.

Kaoru shook her head, "You poor dear…that lack of sleep thing…it's probably because you have a mental disability. I heard shock treatments can really do wonders for people like you…"

Kenshin laughed. "I guess you should know, your hairs still standing up from all the left over static."

"Oh that was low!" Kaoru gasped but she laughed and shook her head ruefully and then laughed again.

"Don't mess with the best…"

She smirked and went back to reading her book.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I don't really need to, it's just mild stigmatism but I don't want to strain my eyes too much," Kaoru said, not looking up from her book.

"Hn…"

After a couple of minutes, she noticed a complete stillness around her and she turned her head and saw that Kenshin had fallen asleep beside her.

His head was tilted back and one arm slung around the back of the sofa. She took her time to study him and realized that he really was gorgeous.

She'd always sort of seen that he was handsome, okay so he was beautiful, but up close like this with his face serene and devoid of all expression save peace, he was stunning.

Light golden skin, probably from being at the beach, his eyelashes were so long they were casting shadows on his elegantly molded cheekbones. His nose was straight and his lips had a sulky, mischievous cant to them that couldn't be seen often because he was always smiling.

His hair was beautiful too, long and full and silky.

Darn it all, he was altogether prettier than she was!

"Must be hard to have trouble sleeping," Kaoru mused. She herself had always been a quick sleeper. Lay her head down on a pillow and she was asleep within seconds.

Kenshin turned in his sleep and his head found Kaoru's shoulder.

She could have moved away but she didn't want to wake him.

* * *

Since Kaoru's vacation with her father was coming to an end, she decided to do some shopping. She wanted to give something to Sakura, Hitomi, Kenshin and her dad and of course she wanted to buy something for her friends and her mom as well.

She borrowed one of the cars in the garage and set of on a shopping expedition.

She pretty much knew her way around because Kenshin had sometimes gone with her and Sakura to show them the shops and buy them ice cream. Since her hair was still a mess, she'd flopped on a cloche hat with a bright blue trim on it.

The shops were all beautiful and interesting and the items ranged from amazingly cheap to ridiculously expensive.

Kaoru didn't regard prices as the basis for her purchases and before long; her arms were laden with packages containing cheap and expensive items both.

She'd brought a beautiful shell necklace that was a little expensive because of its centerpiece. A lion's paw shell that looked fragile and absolutely beautiful. She thought Sakura would like it and she knew the eight year-old would take care of it.

Sakura was very neat and was very careful about her shell collections.

Kaoru also bought a crystal wind chime for her mother and several beads and shells for Leah as well as scarves and hats and purses for her other friends. Shopping was hard work so she stopped at one of the cafes and sat outside on the table near the sidewalk and sipped her cold iced-tea.

"Excuse me," someone said and Kaoru turned and looked up to see a gorgeous girl with beautiful eyes and silky brown hair, looking down at her.

"Yes?" Kaoru inquired politely. She didn't recognize the girl and was sure they hadn't met before.

"My name is Sayo Amakusa."

The name rang a bell. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Would you like to join me?"

Sayo smiled and sat down across from Kaoru with such grace that Kaoru envied her. "Thank you. You must be wondering why I approached you."

"Now that you mentioned it…"

Sayo smiled. "I've seen you around a couple of times. I live a couple of houses from the Himuras…I've seen you mostly with Kenshin and his cousin Sakura."

Kaoru nodded. Her eyes widened in recognition, "Wait a minute. Aren't you the one who plays the violin?"

"Yes," Sayo nodded. "Kenshin has told you about me?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. I heard you playing a couple of days ago and I asked him about it."

Sayo seemed surprised.

"He said the one I heard playing was probably you. You're very gifted."

"Why thank you," Sayo said with a gracious smile, then she seemed to hesitate, "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You live with him don't you? Kenshin I mean…"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah," she said. "At least for the summer…" Maybe Sayo was trying to pump information about Kenshin from her. Kaoru recalled Kenshin saying something about he and Sayo dating a couple of years back.

"Are you and he…?" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Kaoru prompted, "What is it?"

"To tell you the truth he and I used to date…"

"I know, he told me…"

Again, Sayo seemed surprised. "He did?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Maybe he's changed," Sayo, said softly as if talking more to herself than to Kaoru. Sayo looked up and stared at Kaoru.

The beauty of Sayo's eyes mesmerized Kaoru. They were large and seemed to encompass the whole world. It was startling.

"Are you and he a serious couple?"

Kaoru blinked, "Oh no!" she said instantly. "You have the wrong idea! Kenshin's my cousin! Well…step-cousin anyway. My dad is his aunt's new husband."

"So you and he aren't…?"

"Of course not," Kaoru said emphatically.

Sayo smiled and seemed to relax.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying but…you still like Kenshin don't you?"

"I love him," Sayo said softly.

"So he broke up with you?"

"No. I broke up with him."

Okay, Kaoru was in a total loss now. "Why? Why did you do it if you love him?"

"Because he didn't love me. I've known him since we were little and he's always been so nice. I don't know if you've noticed this but he's always smiling…"

"It's kind of hard to miss…" Kaoru said dryly.

"He's a very nice guy, charming, but it's like he uses it to keep people as far away from him as possible. It's just that he's always so attentive and in a good mood all the time, so fun to be with that you don't realize that he's not saying anything personal at all." Sayo said as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned over, cupping her hands and resting her head there. "It must seem strange to you, me opening up like this and we barely know each other."

Kaoru smiled. "Not really…" she said.

Sayo sighed, "I miss him. I really do…but…"

"You know what, why don't you come over by the house later for dinner? I'll have to ask permission first but if you'll give me your contact number, I could call you and confirm."

"Oh I couldn't possibly…Kenshin…I'll be too embarrassed!"

"You'll be _my _guest. You're my new friend and if Kenshin also happens to be there then…it's a good coincidence isn't it?" Kaoru said cheekily. She wasn't usually a matchmaker (she'd seen some of the disastrous results of one of her friend's efforts to help another of their friends) but she made an exception just this once.

Besides, it wasn't really matchmaking or meddling.

They already knew each other anyway.

Kaoru was just setting up the arena and they could take it from there.

* * *

"Hi dad," Kaoru greeted as she bent and gave her father a peck on the cheek.

"You went shopping I see…" he commented as he eyed her packages.

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah. I bought some stuff for Mom and my friends." Kaoru rummaged through one of the bags and gave her father a crystal paperweight. "Here you go, so you could put it in your study here so you'll always have something from me."

Koshijiro smiled at her and patted the seat beside him as he accepted her gift. In every home he owned and in every office he occupied, there was always a little part of Kaoru from the incense she bought him and he kept on his California office to the small bowl of exotic and colorful fishes that decorated his office in New York. "You're leaving in a couple of weeks…I'm going to miss you…"

Kaoru smiled, "I know. I'm going to miss you too."

"I suppose it's going to be unfair if I ask you to stay. I'm sure your mom's missing you as well."

Kaoru squeezed her father's hand.

"I chartered a yacht for next week. We'll have it for a whole two days and you can ask anyone you want to go with us. It's my birthday gift to you."

"Oh dad, you didn't have to…"

"I want to. I like indulging my daughter," Koshijiro said smiling and ruffling her hair. "And I wouldn't want your mom to call me and tell me I'm cheap, stodgy and uncreative."

Kaoru laughed.

Koshijiro smiled ruefully. "Have you decided what school you're going to? Are you going to return to New York? I talked to your mother yesterday and she said she's moving to Maine for a couple of months to take some pictures and paint."

Kaoru nodded, "We talked about that too. I don't have any qualms about transferring schools, I'm used to that, but it would be nice to stay in New York. Mom and I are talking about me going to Maine with her to study there or I could stay in New York. The maids are going to be there and I'm old enough to be alone. Nothing's final yet though."

"How about you come live with us? I bought a house in Kanagawa near the town where Hitomi used to live. She's sold her old house in Kainan and we bought a new one in Shoyo to start over fresh."

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't think so Dad. You and Hitomi need to concentrate on building a life together. Me being there as a reminder of your old marriage, I might just get in the way."

"Don't be absurd!" Koshijiro said shaking his head, "You're my daughter and you'll never be in my way. Besides, Hitomi loves you and Sakura does too."

Kaoru sighed, "I'll think about it but…"

"Just promise me you'll think about it okay? You'll be in college soon and I'd like to spend a little more time with my baby girl." Koshijiro said as he gazed at her fondly. She maybe turning seventeen but to him, she was still his little Kaoru.

"Okay I'll think about it. Oh and I have a guest over for dinner tonight, is it okay?"

"I don't see any problem with it."

* * *

Kaoru was hanging out with Sakura by the pool when Kenshin came sauntering over.

He plopped down next to Sakura and tickled her.

She laughed and batted his hands away.

Kenshin grinned and glanced at Kaoru, "Aunt Hitomi says you have a guest for dinner. A _guy_?"

"No. Just…just a girl I met…" Kaoru said hoping she was not blushing but pretty sure that she was.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further. "Oh, wait I almost forgot." He reached inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small case. "I saw this on display and thought you might like it," he said giving her the case.

Kaoru gave him a look and took the case. It was small, and obviously contained jewelry. "You didn't have to bother," she said smiling at him. "It was nice of you though."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, open it so I could see your reaction."

Kaoru felt suddenly shy as she unwrapped the box and opened the case.

A snake like spring bounced up from the case startling her into shrieking.

Kenshin and Sakura both laughed.

Kaoru felt her ears burn as she picked up the 'gag' toy and threw it at Kenshin's head. "Kenshin no baka!"

Kenshin laughed harder.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Of all the immature, asinine, stupid things…you really _are _a retard aren't you?" she muttered.

He was laughing too hard to form a reply.

* * *

Sayo appeared in a light cream-colored summer dress that managed to make the most of her already striking eyes. Her perfect features were luminescent and her hair fell in a straight silky waterfall down her back.

Kaoru was awed when the maid had shown her guest in. "Hi Sayo," she greeted, feeling self-conscious.

Both of them were slender but Kaoru felt that she lacked Sayo's poised grace.

"Hello," Sayo said smiling. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're right on time. Dinner's not ready yet so we could hang out by the pool if you want."

Sayo smiled and nodded. "It's been a while since I've been here. Where's Kenshin?"

"He's probably around here somewhere. He'll show up. He always does." Kaoru commented.

Her exasperation with Kenshin knew no bounds but she was never one to retain her anger or annoyance and she regarded his prank now only as just another facet of Kenshin's abnormality.

"Do you mind if we just go to the terrace? I like to look at the beach at night."

"Okay, sure," Kaoru said as she followed Sayo who was already heading in that direction. Kaoru caught her reflection on the sliding glass doors that led to the three-level terrace that led to the lawn and then the beach.

She saw that her hair was beginning to curl again.

Damn.

This must be what the ugly duckling felt like, being with those swans.

They settled in one of the tables at the upper-level that was covered with a huge umbrella. "Do you live here or do you only come during the summer?"

"I only come during vacations," Sayo said smiling slightly. "I live in Kainan most of the time."

"Wasn't that sort of hard when you were dating Kenshin? Or does he live in Kainan too? I never found out."

"Kenshin and I go to the same school. We went out when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. At that time he'd stopped studying for a while."

"He stopped studying? So he hasn't yet finished high school?"

"Not that I know of, no. Such a shame too, he was really smart," Sayo said.

"Why'd he stop?" Kaoru asked curious.

"He never told me. And after that, we broke up and he went away. This is the first time I'm going to see him again after two years. I mean, really see him…talk to him."

"Oh…" Kaoru said. _No wonder she was so eager._ "Didn't he spend the last two summers here?"

"If he did, I didn't see him." Sayo said with a slight shrug.

* * *

**A/N**: Kenshin has trouble sleeping…but he fell asleep with Kaoru! (Dances around happily, Awww….)

Anyway, this seems like a pretty pointless chapter but it needed to be written. Kenshin's so mysterious, neh? And notice what Sayo said about him? He uses his smiles to keep people at bay, which I think is rather like the Rurouni in Kenshin. He's always smiling, easy to get along with but he never allows you to get too close.

Kaoru refers to herself as 'the ugly duckling' because she doesn't see herself as beautiful. It's not that she's ugly, mind you, it's just her wry self-deprecating personality. It makes for a more fun writing (and reading, I think) and I think it's more Kaoru. She's concerned about her appearance but she doesn't dwell on it too much.

Anyway…more K/K action to come in the next chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! please Review!


	5. 05

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

(Eyes grow wide with wonder) Oh my gosh, so many reviews! (squeals and jumps up and down happily) Did I already mention I love you guys? No, really, I do! Thanks so much for your reviews! More, more, more! (Hehehe) 

I seriously love reading all the feedback that I get from my stories and I'm glad you guys enjoy them as much as I love thinking them up in my head!

**

* * *

Review Responses: **

**Horse-crazy-gurl: **Hi! Yup, I like that scene when Kenshin fell asleep on Kaoru's shoulders too! Thanks so much for always reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lauren**: Hi there! I'm glad you liked it! Since I didn't want you to wait too long, I updated! I hope you liked this installment and please tell me what you think!

**Sweet Angel: **Sorry if it feels written in a rush! I'll try to do something about it! And yup, I update my other KK fics too! (Hehehe) I actually have a few chapters written in advance (sometimes) so that's why I'm able to post fast plus I type pretty fast too! (grins) I hope you like this next chapter! Please review!

**Pinay Tiger: **Hi! (jumps around) Such a long review! THANK YOU! (hug) as for your questions I'll E-mail you the answer since it might serve as Spoilers for the others who don't want to know yet (grins). Thanks so much for your review! I like reading them! Also I have a fic, which is more Battousai/Kaoru than Kenshin/Kaoru. It's **Back** **Home** **To** **You** and it has 8 chapters most of which are really long so I don't know, you might enjoy reading it! (smiles) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Chibi Mistress: **Hi! I love hearing from you! Glad you agree! And Kenshin's reaction is coming up! (grins)

**Mina: **Hi! Yeah, I noticed a lot of people hate Megumi! Or maybe it's just of how I portray her in some of my stories. (oops) If you want an Aoshi/Kaoru pairing, I actually have two stories **Broken Angel **and** Perfect Fit **alsocheckout** Belonging, **whichismoreofa love triangle between Aoshi, Kaoru and Kenshin.(how bad am I that I'm actually plugging my other stories? hehehehe)

**Animegirl23: **hi there! Well, Kenshin and Kaoru aren't exactly related. They're step cousins (if there is even such a thing) so they don't have any real family connection at all. I'm so glad you review my stories and I hope you like this next chapter. Please review!

**Peachie-Chan: **Hi Peachie! I love you name, so cute! Anyway, this chapter will answer all your questions! I hope you like it and please review! Thanks!

**Reviewer: **You think it's Sayo? (hmmm…) Well, I'm really glad you like my story and thanks so much for reviewing. I appreciate it, I really, really do! Thanks! Please also review this next chapter neh? Thanks!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **Hey there! I didn't want you to wait _too long _so I updated! LOL! Anyway, I hope you like this chappie and the character development of everyone. Please review!

**Prohibited: **LOL! I love your review! I was smiling when I read it! Okay, since you sat and waited so 'patiently' here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! Thank you!

**S3r3nity: **Hi! I will e endeavor to make the chapters longer! (Hehehe) Oh, I hope you're feeling better now! I hate taking medicine too, I prefer like herbs and tea or else I just grin and bear it. I think I read somewhere or someone told me that if you're body gets too used to medicine, it becomes sort of immune to it, or something like that. I don't know, I forgot! But whenever I go to the dentist I prefer '**Anesthesia**!' (grins) anyway, I hope you get better and here's the next chapter for you to boost you up! (Hehehe) I hope you like it!

**Hazumi: **Awww…your words warm my heart! Thank you so much! Since I'm so grateful, here's the next chapter! (grins) I hope you like it and as always, please review!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Hi! Thanks so much for always reviewing! I appreciate it! I hope you like this next chappie! Please review!

**Erica6060: **LOL! Yeah, I bet Kaoru is waiting to get her hair fixed too! (grins) Don't worry, it will be. Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you like my story! I hope you like this next chapter and please tell me what you think. Thank you!

**Jbella: **Yeah, long review but that's okay! I LOVE it! (Hehehe) I actually come from a weird happy family but a lot of my friends have divorced parents or whose parents is cheating on the other and I know how that affects them and I see their struggles. And yup, actually sometimes even though people have this great chemistry between them and they love each other in the beginning, it doesn't mean that they'll be good for each other in the long run. Just remember this, **Just Because Something Ended Doesn't Mean It Wasn't Meant To Be. **You're here right? You being brought into existence is probably the reason why your parents got together in the first place. (grins) thanks so much for reviewing my stories and don't worry, all your questions will be answered in the chapters to come.

**GranolaBar: **Hehehe, Kenshin is so mysterious here and I like it! (jumps around) thanks so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you like my story and I hope you like this next installment. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and Kenshin's character so far!

**Kaoru4: **Hi there! Okay, this chapter is geared towards K/K action with a little bit of revelations here and there. I hope you like it and please review! How are you liking Kenshin and Kaoru's characters so far?

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Kenshin had been out surfing and when he came back, he was still slightly wet and disheveled. His lithe, toned body was still slightly glistening with moisture from the sea and his slightly damp hair clung in dark red streaks down his face and back.

He was walking up the terrace when he finally spotted Kaoru and Sayo.

The girls stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi Kenshin…" Sayo said her eyes slightly downcast as she gazed at him through the curtain of her long dark lashes.

He smiled easily, "Hi Sayo. It's been a long time."

"It has, hasn't it?" she asked smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's my guest Kenshin. The one I was talking about?" Kaoru interjected.

"Oh…"

"You're really too bad Kenshin. _You_ should have invited me," Sayo said in her soft voice.

Kenshin smiled, "Sorry. It just sort of slipped my mind. I know you're busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"You know I make time for you. I always have."

"Here, let me grab your board," Kaoru said. "Dinner's almost ready so you have to shower quickly." She left the two of them and rolled her eyes, a smile coming to her lips.

The two of them, Kenshin and Sayo, were like soap stars performing an ultra dorky scene, but she had to admit they were great. They certainly had the face power to pull it off.

While she stored away Kenshin's board, she thought about how Sayo had talked to Kenshin.

Kaoru knew a lot of guys and was friends with them but she'd never been able to say those words that came so easily to other women.

She guessed she just wasn't made for flirting.

She'd probably blush and ruin it, or else laugh her head off at how ridiculous it all is.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Hitomi, Koshijiro-san, it was wonderful."

Koshijiro smiled and nodded.

Hitomi smiled at Sayo, "Thank you dear, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've missed having you over."

"Through no fault of mine I assure you," Sayo murmured, slanting a look towards Kenshin.

He smiled at her.

"Will your driver be picking you up?" Hitomi inquired.

Sayo shook her head, "Oh no. I was just going to walk home. It's a short way over and I'd have liked the chance to walk along the beach at night."

Hitomi pursed her lips. "It's very late, Kenshin why don't you take Sayo home. It would give both of you the chance to get reacquainted if anything else."

Sayo smiled at Kenshin who smiled back at her.

"Hey Kaoru, you want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks," Kaoru declined Kenshin's offer with a shake of her head. It was the perfect time for Sayo and Kenshin to draw closer. She could just imagine it, her mind whirling at possible scenarios.

_Sayo's hair looked spun out of moonbeams as the light of the moon flickered over her entire being. She looked frail and beautiful, her eyes luminous in the dim light. Kenshin couldn't believe that he'd been foolish enough ever to let a treasure like her go and he gripped her arms in his hands as he stared down at her upturned face. A shadow crossed his features but there was enough light in the dim night to illuminate the elegant slant of his cheekbones, his straight nose and that sulky sweet cant of his mouth. He drew her closer to him, inch-by-inch, breath-by-breath…_

"Yow!" Kaoru exclaimed, yanked out of her reverie when she was pulled to her feet by two strong hands.

She blinked and saw Kenshin gazing down at her.

"Come, on Kaoru, you've been here a couple of weeks and you've hardly explored, this'll give you a chance to see the scenery at night. I'm sure Sayo won't mind."

Kaoru glanced at Sayo and knew that Sayo _would _mind…very much in fact. "I'm kind of tired, maybe tomorrow…"

Kenshin looped his arm around her and smiled. "Don't be chicken," he chided as he dragged her.

His arms felt like manacles and when Kaoru shot a glance towards Hitomi and her dad, she saw that they didn't seem to realize Kenshin was practically _hauling _her after him.

What was wrong?

Did Kenshin not want to be alone with Sayo?

When she'd invited the girl over, Kaoru hadn't really thought about how Kenshin would feel about it and she began to feel a little sorry for what she'd done.

In light of that, she capitulated. "Okay, a moonlight walk would be nice," she muttered begrudgingly.

Kenshin gave Kaoru a smile and released her. "Sayo, shall we go?"

* * *

The moon was a pale white face over the seething calmness of the waves. The sky was a dark violet of twilight and it mirrored the lapping waves frothed with white foam that grazed the shore and broke over a few rock faces, slowly but inevitably eating away at the strong, stoic pieces of earth until one day, they would be totally consumed by the sea.

Kaoru itched to have her camera with her, sure that her mother would appreciate this scene very much.

It was dark and mysterious and compelling all at once.

Her walk had slowed and when she was finally able to draw away from her contemplations, she saw that Kenshin and Sayo had drawn a considerable distance ahead of her. Sayo's cream-colored dress was luminescent in the darkness and her entire being seemed to glow by moonlight.

Kaoru remember how Kenshin had teased her about the beach being haunted…

Sayo would have made the perfect ethereal spirit of the sea.

For a fleeting moment, Kaoru wondered what it would have felt like to be born so beautiful but she dismissed the thought.

She'd long ago accepted the fact that for a daughter of a former model and a handsome man, she'd been seriously shortchanged in the looks department.

Kaoru didn't care that much about it though because she had many different talents that she valued more than physical looks.

People always said she was intelligent and creative and interesting and talented and that she was brave and had a strong spirit.

Kaoru took heart in the knowledge that no matter how much she aged, those things would always stay with her, unlike beauty that faded and crumbled in the face of time.

She hurried to them and heard Sayo and Kenshin talking about their old friends and stuff.

It really was amazing because Kenshin was very charming when he chose to be.

Too bad he chose to be a pain in the ass retard around her.

She smirked.

* * *

Kenshin was standing by the deck that led to Sayo's house. He was talking to her and Kaoru saw him lean over and kiss Sayo on the cheek. She'd drawn a little farther from them to give them a little privacy and had kept her distance to allow them to say goodnight in private.

Kaoru hugged herself as she saw Sayo enter her house and Kenshin turn and start back towards where Kaoru was.

Kaoru wondered what if would feel like to have a boy kiss her.

She'd never been kissed before.

She'd never had a boyfriend before in fact but it had never really bothered her.

She was a romantic but romance wasn't at the top of her lists of priority.

Still, sometimes she thought about what it would feel like to be in love and whether it would even happen to her or not.

She'd found a lot of boys handsome but she'd never been able to say that she _loved _them, not in the romantic sense.

Not in the way Sayo seemed to love Kenshin.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd I do what?" Kaoru asked blinking, surprised to see that Kenshin was so close. For someone who moved with an almost lazy grace he sure could be fast.

"Invite her over to the house," Kenshin said with a shrug. He took her hand and tugged her forward to get her moving.

"She's my new friend. She's very nice," Kaoru said with a shrug. "She's very pretty too," she added.

"I noticed." Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Then she turned serious, "Did you mind very much that I invited her over?" she asked. "I know she and you have a history together but…it just didn't occur to me you might not want to see her. I'm sorry."

Kenshin smiled, "Oh it's not that I don't want to see her. She's an old friend and my ex-girlfriend so of course I like her. I was just surprised, that's all. You could have told me your guest was Sayo."

"I didn't know how you'd react," Kaoru said honestly. She tugged her hand free from Kenshin's and hugged herself to ward of the chill of the evening breeze. "Dad chartered a yacht for me for two days. I'm celebrating my birthday there."

"Isn't your birthday, like, a couple of weeks away?"

"Yeah but I'll be leaving in two weeks. I'm spending the rest of my vacation with my mom."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, my dad said I could invite my friends but I don't really have friends here…except Sayo. Would you mind if I invited her?"

"You're that close to her already?"

"Not really, but she seems nice and she likes you…she'd want to spend time with you."

"She broke up with me," Kenshin pointed out. "Just about ripped out my heart and stomped it to death."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, knowing and sensing that what he said was just the opposite.

Sayo was right; sometimes he could be maddeningly happy-go-lucky. Just like a- "Retard," she told him.

"What's with you and the mental disability thing? Are you feeling insecure with your inadequacies and trying to compensate by finding fault in others?"

"Hah!" Kaoru retorted but she was smiling.

He was smiling back. "You know what, it's too early to turn in…let's go for a longer walk…"

Kaoru wanted to go to bed early that night but she looked at him and realized he probably wouldn't be able to sleep until very late. Maybe not at all since he was sort of an insomniac.

For someone who loved sleeping as much as Kaoru did, it was unthinkable. "How can you get by with so little sleep?" she asked him as they passed the house and continued walking down the beach.

"How can you get by with so much?" Kenshin asked instead, "Sleeping is sort of a little death. Life doesn't stop just because you're asleep and every second you spend on dreamland is a second of your life you can't ever get back again."

"That's spooky," Kaoru muttered. "If that's your philosophy, then no wonder you can't sleep."

"Okay then Miss Enlightened, what's your take on it?"

"Pretty simple actually," Kaoru said smugly, "Your eyes feel tired, you close your eyes and then presto…you're asleep."

He gave her a snide look.

Kaoru ignored it. "Really. It's the best time. Sometimes I just lay in bed and close my eyes and I think or I daydream and then before I know it, I've drifted off."

"I'm not very keen on dreaming," Kenshin said as he plopped down on the sand.

Kaoru saw that they were in a deserted stretch of beach.

The houses were distant dots and she was surprised at how far they'd walked.

Kaoru settled in next to him with a grunt. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Kenshin asked, seemingly distracted.

"Why aren't you very keen on dreaming?"

"Oh, that. All dreams have one fatal flaw that makes them useless."

Kaoru wondered where the happy-go-lucky jerk was. This side of Kenshin was new to her, dark, brooding, contemplative.

His profile was to her and dark strands of his longish titian hair were flirting about his face.

In the moonlight, he seemed very pale, his skin almost translucent and his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. His violet eyes were darkened and seemed to glow almost gold as he gazed out into the surf.

"No matter how great or how wonderful dreams are, eventually they'd have to end, you'd have to wake up." he turned to her, "And you can never recapture the same dream again."

"That's not true," Kaoru said averting her eyes from his.

She felt uncomfortable by this sudden connection throbbing between them. It was as if his statement had forged a bond between them that was very strong and it made her nervous. "What about recurring dreams?" she teased him as she wiped her suddenly clammy palms on her pants.

Kenshin smiled at her and it was as if the dark, brooding and serious stranger Kaoru had been talking to, never was.

His violet eyes twinkled, losing their golden intensity and returning to their usual happy purple pansies color. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Kaoru said with an empathic nod.

"For someone who's so clueless about personal grooming, you're amazingly astute."

She glared at him but then shook her head and sighed with exasperation. "Retard."

He smiled and studied her. "So you're only sixteen now, until your birthday which isn't for a couple of weeks yet…"

Kaoru nodded.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were much older."

She smiled at him, "I guess girls just generally mature faster than boys."

"Maybe…or maybe it was just those eye bags of yours. For someone who seems to sleep all the time, you pretty much have the mother of all eye bags."

Kaoru glared at him.

"Not to mention those wrinkles at the corner of your eyes."

She glared harder.

"Maybe its from all that glaring at me you're doing." Kenshin mused.

She sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe you're nineteen."

"It's my youthful boyish charm."

"Actually, it's your four-year-old mentality." Kaoru informed him with a grin.

"Ouch."

* * *

Kaoru spent the next morning on the phone talking to her friends and after that, she called her mom to tell her about her dad's plans for her birthday. She promised to fly home next week. 

She'd already invited Sayo to her party and had in fact made plans to spend some time with her when Sakura was away or napping. They were actually meeting later today so Sayo could show a cute little gift-shop at the outskirts of town.

Kaoru went into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Tell me something, is it your mission in life to walk in on me while I'm naked?" Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow at her.

He was in the large bathtub, covered with bubbles thankfully, so she didn't see anything aside from his head and his knees, which he'd drawn up.

"You wish," Kaoru said rolling her eyes, "I told you to lock the door." she muttered as she closed it.

At the other side of the door, she could hear him laughing.

**

* * *

A/N: Oh ho, ho, ho, ho! I love it when Kaoru walks in on Kenshin naked! (dances around happily) **

And if I had been there when Kenshin came up to the house after surfing looking all wet and sexy I would have fainted!

Or else I would run to him and molested him! LOL!

Kaoru was alone with him on a secluded stretch of the beach! (squeals!) Lucky Kaoru! And he went all Battousai too! (faints)

I think this chapter helps you guys preview the 'darker' side of our smiling Kenshin! Right? Right? Hmmm….

Anyway please tell me your thought and feelings about this new installment, questions? Requests? See you on the next update, don't forget to REVIEW!

If you have been reading this fic and have never reviewed. SHAME ON YOU! LOL! JOKE! but seriously, just click on the tiny button over to your left and write something. Please? (grins)

Kenshin: (nods) Sessha thinks you should review too. It's very tiring to smile all the time.

Kaoru: (hands akimbo) Absolutely. I had to cut my hair for this fic and your enjoyment, you know.

Scented: See? They agree! (waves) see you next chapter!


	6. 06

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

I have taken to writing these mini-scenes. It's amusing and funny so if you guys don't like it, sorry! Just tell me and I won't write them anymore: 

**Scented: **(dances around) THANK YOU! Wow, I love you guys for your reviews! (passes out chibi Kaoru and Kenshin dolls)

**Kaoru**: (nods) I knew I could convince them.

**Kenshin**: (bows respectfully) Sessha is very grateful, that he is, de gozaru.

**Scented: **(pulls up chair and motions over to reader) Okay reader, make yourself comfortable, sit down and enjoy the fic…

**Kenshin: **(close up on violet eyes turning gold) Don't forget to review.

**Scented: **You heard Battousai! (waves) Go on, read!

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**CrypticMaidenRK: **Hi! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy this next installment too! LOL! Please review!

**Jessica Richardson: **HI! Thanks so much for writing a review and since I didn't want you to wait so long (and it's vacation) here you go! Next chapter, how you like it and please review!

**Brittanie Love: **Hi! Wow, she graduated! Cool! Thanks so much for reviewing! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Vyji: **YAY! The mini characters worked (notice the abundance of the mini characters now!) Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you review again! LOL!

**Lauren: **Hi! Really? Yeah, I had such a stupid grin plastered on my face when I was writing that scene! I'm glad you enjoyed them! Thanks so much for review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Sweet Angel: **Hi! I actually had these chapters pre-written already and I just tweak the story a bit before posting so that's why I'm able to update so quickly! Hopefully, this chapter has given you a bit more insight on Kenshin's personality. Please tell me what you think! Thank you!

**Aoshilover: **Thanks! Glad you enjoy reading this and I hope you like this next chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story so far and how it progresses. Thanks!

**Animegurl23: **I will try not to mess anything up! Of course, no rush. I don't want them to just fall over each other either, it would make no sense! (Hehehe) glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one even more. It has more K/K I think. Anyway, please review!

**Peachie-Chan: **No! He's MY BATTOUSAI! LOL! What will Kenshin give Kaoru on her birthday? The answer lies in this chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!

**Sailor Tiamat: **In Back Home To You, Kaoru does get to wash Kenshin's hair. Lucky girl! Yeah and I love the darker side to Kenshin too. It makes everything he does more meaningful in a way. And about Kenshin returning that favor…Hehehe…I have an idea…(cackles gleefully and starts to type)

**Ruronichik13: **Thanks for reviewing. FINALLY! LOL! JOKE! Hehehe, I'm glad you like my story. I like hearing from my readers and their feedback on where I'm taking the story and if they still like it. You FAVORITE list? (squeals and jumps up and down) Thanks!

**SorceressKaoru: **YAY! You reviewed and you liked my story! Thanks so much! It's going on your favorite list! YAY! (hugs)

**JaneDrew: **You know, that's exactly the idea I was trying to get across so I was happy when I read your review! You hit the nail right on the head about Kenshin's character! (hands over Kenshin in bathtub picture) I hope you like this chapter too! Please review!

**Prohibited: **Since I wanted you to be extremely happy, I updated! LOL! Yeah, Kaoru's vacation is ending…but not before she spends more time with Kenshin! (Hehehe) I hope you like this next chapter! Please review!

**Chibi Mistress: **Yeah, he never does, does he? Hmmm… (lifts eyebrow in speculation) I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Pinay Tiger: **Awww…I'm glad you could relate to Kenshin in the last chapter. I was trying to convey something deeper about him than just the smiling façade he always uses and the fact he was able to drop it while he was with Kaoru, even if only for a little while. It's true that there's a dark side to dreaming; sometimes people do use their dreams as an escape to reality because they don't want to face the truth about their lives. Thanks so much for the review, it was really inspiring!

**Venus goddess: **Hi! Yeah, I can relate to the stress of tests! Ugh, I hate math! (Grrrr) Anyway, I know I really should get over my anti Aoshi/Misao phase and I will probably write something pro-Aoshi/Misao just to see if I can and to get over my dislike for pairing them together. As for your fic, you should post them! If you want you can E-mail them to me and I'll read them and tell you what I think. (it's just an excuse so I can read more k/k fics Hehehe) Don't worry, the others will make an appearance in a bit. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Hazumi: **Oh thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!

**Kao-gurl: **Well, the reason I'm able to update this fic so fast is because I actually already had several chapters written before I posted it. As for Back Home To You, don't worry I'm working on it! It'll be up as soon as it's ready! (Hehehe) And yes, this fic is K/K all the way! Hehehe

**Nigihayami** **Haruko**: oh you're reading all my stories! That's cool! YAY! Even the A/K pairings? Anyway, thanks so much for your encouragements! And I'll try not to mess up the story…I'm glad you like the way I'm developing their relationship! I hope you like this new chapter and please review!

**Reviewer: **Yeah, I like writing their banter too. It's funny and relaxing 'coz most of my other fics deal a bit more in angst and this one I think is more lighthearted than the others although it also has it's dark moments. Awww, I'm so glad you liked my description of the waves! (jumps up and down) thank you so much, I appreciate you for taking the time to point that out to me! (hands over Kenshin) but I expect you to return him tomorrow, okay? LOL!

**S3r3nity: **Hi! Feeling any better? I'm sick…I have colds, but it's starting to go away now and my throat isn't so sore anymore! HAHAHA! Awww, you got up from bed just for my story? I know, I can't go out with friends yet either so I have more time now than ever before. Luckily, I am able to update more often now! Hehehe, so here you go, next chapter and I hope you like the K/K scenes! Please review!

**Pyramidgirl89**: Hi! No, I understand, it's okay! (grins) anyway, I'm just glad to know that you enjoy reading this fic and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **Hi! Okay, I updated! I hope you like this next chappie and please tell me what you think!

**Leiko47seta: **Hi! This fic will actually be an exploration of the development of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship so it might take some time but they do have some very nice moments together neh? (I hope) Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this new chapter!

**GranolaBar: **Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! Okay, hopefully, I was able to put in a little bit more of Kenshin into this new chapter. I didn't want him to lose his secrets but you will see a bit more of his personality and hints of his past. Hope you like this chapter and please review!

**Kaoru4: **Hi! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Kenshin does state that, you didn't misinterpret it at all. She didn't actually break his heart though…remember Sayo stated that he didn't really love her? There's a truth to that, but why did he date her in the first place? The answer to that will unlock the secret to Kenshin's past and answers a lot of questions. (Hehehe, I hope I didn't give away the plot.)

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Hi! Thanks so much, I'm glad you're liking this so far! Thanks for always reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**clamsofmacabre: **Hey! Cool name! I am so glad you like my fic so far and i hope you like this new installment! (grins) thanks for reviewing and please tell me what you think of this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Hitomi glanced at her nephew and smiled. "You've been hanging around here a lot lately. You like being with Kaoru?"

"She's nice," Kenshin said smiling. "She's fun to tease."

"Yes. I noticed you take particular pleasure in doing exactly that. It's good she has a good sense of humor," Hitomi said dryly.

"I guess." Kenshin said nodding. Kaoru wasn't what he'd expected her to be.

She was a cool girl.

For someone who'd grown up rich and pampered, she wasn't spoiled and that was a big plus.

And he did notice too that although she was quick to get annoyed and lose her temper, she never seemed to be able to stay angry for long and just always laughed at everything.

She was a good choice for someone to bully and he had fun with her.

He was relaxed around her because she wasn't one of those spoiled rich-girls he was used to that was always fussing about their hair and their clothes.

He wondered if she realized that every thought she had flashed in her eyes?

She was very natural and real and he liked it.

"It's good to see you stay home instead of cavorting all around. I'm glad you finally came back."

He flashed her a smile. "I don't cavort," he said.

Hitomi gave him a look that said he did. "Will you be coming home with us this time Kenshin?" Hitomi asked him.

"I don't know yet," he evaded.

"Kenshin…" Hitomi sighed and covered his hand with hers. "You're always welcome back at the house, you know that don't you? Sakura and I missed you when you went away and I'm sure Sakura would like for you to stay. You don't have any more engagements you have to cater to, why not…"

"I'll think about it auntie, I promise," Kenshin said as he smiled at her.

"You do that."

* * *

"Check!" Kaoru announced smugly as she moved her queen. 

Koshijiro looked at the chessboard and sighed. "I concede. You win again."

Kaoru grinned. She and her father were indulging in one of their pastimes, a game of chess.

Sakura and Hitomi were on the beach building a sandcastle.

"Another game?" Kaoru asked.

"You're too good for me." Koshijiro said. He glanced at Kenshin who was sunning himself, arms behind his head on one of the chaise lounges scattered in the three-level terrace. "Kenshin, how about you? Do you know how to play chess?"

"A little," he conceded as he moved up on his elbows and glanced over to them.

"How about playing with Kaoru over here? I'm afraid I'm not enough of a challenge for her."

"I doubt if I'm in Kaoru's league."

Kaoru identified the mocking smirk in his voice and gave him a quelling glare.

Kenshin smiled at her. "But, I'll try…" he stood up.

Kaoru noticed the way the sunlight slid over his bare chest and the way his slender, well-defined muscles rippled under the smooth, light golden skin.

He really was gorgeous.

She distracted herself by arranging the chess pieces on the board.

Koshijiro left his daughter and Kenshin and joined Hitomi and Sakura. He was an engineer after all and he was better at building things than chess.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin over the table. "Do you really know how to play?"

"Just a little," Kenshin said with a smile. "Black or white?"

"I'll take the white."

"Aggressive aren't you?" he teased her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and moved her pawn.

After a few moves, "Checkmate." Kenshin declared with a flourish as he toppled her king.

"Cheater!" Kaoru said on impulse. "Darn! I didn't see that coming."

He smirked. "Beaten by a retard. What does that make you?"

"I'm just a little rusty. How about another game?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't think so. I just want to laze around for a while…playing chess with you is boring. Not enough mental stimulation for me."

"Hah! The most mental stimulation you're likely to ever have is browsing through _Playboy_."

"And here I thought you didn't know me that well."

"Come on! Kenshin please, just one more game."

"I don't think so…let's go for a walk instead…"

"I don't like walking." Kaoru said frowning at him.

Kenshin cocked his head to the side. "You want to jet ski?"

Kaoru's eyes lit up at the thought but then something occurred to her. "I don't know how to swim…"

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

Kenshin sighed, "All right. Just one more chess game, okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks. I'll beat you soundly this time for sure!"

* * *

Kaoru packed a few of her things to take to the ship with her, a camera, some clothes and her toiletries. For two days she was going to be in a ship with her dad, Hitomi, Sakura, Sayo and Kenshin. 

She wrapped a scarf around her head and slipped on a pair of Chanel sunglasses, grinning at her image in the mirror.

She looked like Bridget Jones when she'd tried to look cool for that English guy she was seeing…but then again they were all English…Kaoru bit her lip as she tried to remember what his name was.

All she could recall was that Hugh Grant had played him.

She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where the others were waiting for her.

"Excited?" Koshijiro asked as he put an arm around his daughter.

"Very," Kaoru affirmed with a smile.

There it was again, that pang she felt whenever she saw her dad with Hitomi.

She wanted her mom to be there too.

She wanted them to be a family again…she closed her eyes, not for one second allowing the smile to slip from her lips.

When she opened them again, Kenshin was watching her.

"You want to ride with me in my car?"

"No thanks. Besides, I think Sayo would want to ride with you."

He gave her a smile, "No come, ride with me."

_I don't think you'd be able to handle being in the same car with your dad and my aunt. _

He'd seen her close her eyes and keep on smiling when she looked like she was about to cry.

He looped an arm around her shoulders, "Let's take the SUV, more room that way."

Kaoru nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the pier…" Kaoru said as she glanced out at the passing scenery. "You're abducting me aren't you?" she accused. "I knew you were weird!" 

Kenshin rolled his eyes at her.

Kaoru sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to buy some deck shoes. Do you have a pair?"

"Hitomi went shopping with me for a pair."

"I forgot that I left mine back in the San Juan Islands. I went boating there with a couple of friends of mine, have I told you that?"

"No," Kaoru said shaking her head. She remembered the times when she was a little girl and she and her parents would go sailing on weekends. It was a happy time when her parents had still been together.

She knew her parents were happier apart than together and that they deserved to be happy, but she'd always had a secret hope that they would end up together again one day.

"How long have your parents been divorced?"

Kaoru glanced over at him in surprise, he was still looking at the road and he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. "Almost six, seven years. It was a long time ago," she answered with a shrug.

"Time is relative. What seems like a lifetime for some people is just a blink of an eye to others. I know you like my aunt and I know you like Sakura…but it's not a sin to want your family to be together. It's normal."

"Both my parents are happier now than they were together."

"Just because they're happy doesn't make you any less entitled to you feelings."

Kaoru blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Just that they have their feelings and you have yours."

Seeing her dad and Hitomi was a little painful for Kaoru and she wondered if Kenshin had seen though her smile.

Had he recognized the pain beneath?

She studied his profile.

"Like what you see?" he asked turning to her with a smile and wiggling his eyebrows in exaggerated lasciviousness.

Kaoru smiled feeling her tension dissipate like a cloud of smoke.

She slapped his arm, "Gross!" she exclaimed, laughing. "You are such a loser."

Then again this was _Kenshin_ and he was a retard so maybe he just really did need shoes.

* * *

"Welcome aboard Miss, and happy birthday," the man in white uniform, said as he helped Kaoru into the ship. Kaoru smiled at him and thanked him feeling a little dazed. 

She glanced at Kenshin who was looking around.

Another man took their luggage and carried them off, probably to their respective rooms.

The uniformed man who had greeted Kaoru, showed them the way to the main deck, two levels below, and escorted them to the bow, where a table had been covered with a linen cloth set with china and crystal for a formal dinner set up.

Kaoru had sailed on cruise ships and yachts before, but to have this whole ship be hers for two days made her smile. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Kenshin nodded, "It's pretty cool," he said smiling at her. "I better go check out my room…"

Kaoru nodded distractedly, "I'll stay up here…" She trailed her hand along the polished railing and strolled slowly along the main deck towards the stern.

Most of this level appeared to be taken up by a spacious saloon with large windows overlooking the sea and glass doors that opened onto the deck.

The draperies were open and Kaoru saw that the interior looked more like an ultramodern penthouse apartment than part of a ship. There was a circular staircase with a chrome railing that lead to the upper and lower levels.

Groups of sofas and chairs, co-coordinating with the carpet's colors were grouped around tables with thick glass tops.

"Kenshin said he asked you to go with him to buy deck shoes and that's why you were delayed."

Kaoru turned and nodded at her father.

He gestured around him, "So? You like it?"

Kaoru looked at her father's face and nodded.

He was smiling at her with a tender look on his face. "I know you'd have liked it better if your mother was here…"

Kaoru shook her head and hugged her father, "It's okay daddy…you're here and I'm happy…" she was going to spend her actual birthday with her mom and Kaoru didn't know what her mother had planned for her.

She would have liked it if they could spend her birthday as one family but that was…it was a pipe dream. "Thank you daddy, this place is awesome…"

He kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

* * *

Later that evening, just before dinner, Sayo and Kenshin were by the deck looking out into the ocean.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sayo asked. She and Kenshin were standing by the railing, looking out into the waves.

Well it was only Kenshin who was actually looking at the waves.

Sayo was looking at Kenshin.

"I had to buy a pair of deck shoes, I forgot that I left mine somewhere…" he answered vaguely, giving her a small smile. "You missed me, didn't you?" he teased.

"I did," Sayo said without a hint of humor. She was very sincere. "I missed you a lot."

He smiled at her.

She felt the old bubble of frustration return.

He was practically the easiest person to get along with and the hardest to really get to know! It was so hard to read him, always hiding his feelings behind his smile.

What did he really think?

It didn't help her peace of mind that he looked so handsome in a raven black tuxedo and snowy white shirt.

She'd dressed expressly for him in a gauzy white strapless gown that fell to the floor in a straight line after flaring over her slim hips. The bodice was beaded and it hugged her breasts and accentuated their pert fullness.

She knew she looked beautiful and young.

Her hair was up in a simple and elegant chignon interlaced with crystals so that it sparkled with every movement of her head and her make-up was flawless, her skin flawless.

She was beautiful!

What was wrong with him that he couldn't seem to see it, or if he did, why couldn't he appreciate it?

Why couldn't he appreciate her?

"Kenshin…"

"I'm getting a little hungry, let's go join them…"

Sayo didn't want to join them.

She wanted to be alone with Kenshin for a little while longer.

"All right," she said with a nod.

* * *

Kaoru lay in her bed that night and stared up at the ceiling.

It was late but she couldn't go to sleep.

She was sort of hungry and she wanted to have a midnight snack and debated on whether she should or shouldn't venture into the ship's kitchen.

She hadn't been able to eat her fill and as she recalled their dinner, she felt exasperation and annoyance at Kenshin bubble up inside of her again.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Kenshin had teased, lifting an eyebrow at her as he stared at herbarely filled plate.

Kaoru glared at him.

She _did_ want more but she felt like a pig already.

She glanced over at Sayo's plate.

The girl had the appetite of a baby!

Correction, a baby _rabbit_.

Sayo's plate contained mostly green leafy vegetables and that was all.

Kaoru glanced down at her plate and the collection of delicious food she had managed to accumulate before she'd noticed Sayo's food choices.

Kenshin followed her eyes and smirked knowingly. "The lobster's really good…" he suggested.

"And the oysters, I know you love oysters Kaoru," her father prompted.

Kaoru felt like strangling them. She forced a smile on her lips. "No thanks," she said. "I'm full."

Knock. Knock.

She sat up and cocked her head.

Knock. Knock.

There it was again.

"Kaoru…"

She padded to the door and opened it.

It was Kenshin. He'd taken off his dinner jacket and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirtbeneath, exposinghis throat and collarbone.

That wasn't what made Kaoru smile.

It was the fact that he wascarrying a platter full of food, two glasses, a bottle of champagne. He cocked an eyebrow, a small, amused smile curling his lips."Care for a little snack?"

She was staring at the platter, "Absolutely," she said with a grin. The platter contained everything she had wanted to eat but hadn't been able to touch. She ushered him inside his room and he handed her the bottle of Dom Perignon as he passed.

"I don't drink though…"

"It's champagne, it's your birthday…live a little!"

* * *

Deliciously full and content, Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, forgetting her earlier annoyance with him. She leaned her back against the headboard and sighed. "Thanks, the food was great wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Kenshin said smiling at her and sipping his glass of wine. "Your dress looked nice."

"Hitomi bought it for me." Kaoru said with a shrug. "It was nice though wasn't it? A little bare…"

"It had straps on and you had a wrap," he pointed out.

"So I'm conservative. Sue me." Kaoru shrugged. "Sayo looked beautiful tonight, but she always does I guess."

Kenshin smiled.

"I wonder what a girl like her could possibly see in a retard like you?" Kaoru mused teasingly.

His grin broadened and he laughed.

Kaoru smiled at him.

"Nice nightie by the way," Kenshin said eyeing her.

Kaoru looked down at her oversized Little Mermaid shirt and the Tweety Bird pajama bottoms she had on and rolled her eyes at him. "Notice you have the same hair color as Ariel..."

Kenshin laughed, "And here I thought I liked her because she's only wearing a bra."

"You're such a loser…" Kaoru said with an amused smile.

"You sure you don't want any champagne?" he asked as he refilled his glass.

Kaoru shook her head, "No thanks. Besides, I'm underage."

Kenshin laughed, mildly inebriated. "You're such a sweetheart, did I already tell you that?" he asked with a smile..

This statement surprised Kaoru and she stared at him. "No..."

"Well, you are."

Kaoru didn't know how to reply to that.

Fortunately, she didn't need to because Kenshin lifted one eyebrow at her, "Did you know that the first wine chalice was said to have been inspired by the breast of Helen of Troy?"

"Breasts?" Kaoru repeated, blinking. She was somewhat mesmerized by the twinkle in his violet eyes.

Kenshin chuckled, "Then, about 200 years later, Marie Antoinette had champagne glasses made into the shape of her breasts…but they changed the design to prevent champagne from losing its bubbles too quickly."

He showed her the narrow, tulip shaped champagne flute he was holding.

"Figures you'd know lots of stuff pertaining to breasts."

"And other erogenous areas…"

"You're drunk," Kaoru pointed out.

"Sexy too."

She laughed at him.

He smiled at her and then stood up, "Let's go out on deck…"

"It's late…" Kaoru protested

Kenshin took her hand and hauled her up. "Actually, it's already pretty early."

* * *

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kaoru asked yawning as she leaned on the railing. She had on her fat, fluffy robe but the sea breeze was still pretty cold and she shivered a little.

He glanced at her.

"It's twilight…" Kaoru murmured as she studied the far off horizon. There were still stars out but the sky was lightening and dawn was fast approaching. She was so engrossed in the scene she didn't notice him.

"I thought you liked this time of day," Kenshin said.

She was surprised he knew this and she glanced at him before nodding. "Yeah. It's the best time. Sunsets too."

He nodded and fished out something from the pocket of his own robe and handed it to her. "I wanted to give you your gift now," he said. It was a smallish velvet case and Kaoru had a flashback of this exact same thing when he'd handed her a case much like this and it had all been a prank.

She returned it to him. "You open it for me."

He grinned at her and shook his head. "You open it. No prank, promise."

She gave him a suspicious look but opened the case nonetheless.

Inside was a pendant consisting of a cloudy bluish stone polished to a dome shape called cabochon.

It hung from a platinum chain with an intricate design.

He smiled at her. "I knew you weren't into regular jewelry so I thought this might interest you," he informed her.

Kaoru stared at the blue stone in the pendant.

"Hold it out."

She did.

He lit a match, Kaoru didn't know how he got it but he held it directly above the stone and as the tip of the match flamed, something came to life in the depths of the cabochon.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she stared at it in delight. "It's a star sapphire!" she glanced at him and smiled and took his hand and jumped a little bit in her pleasure. "It's so pretty! Thanks so much!"

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Happy Birthday…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

So, is this long enough for you guys? I tried to make it longer but I didn't want it to seem dragging. Kenshin is so sweet here! Makes you forget all the irritating things he's done! (sigh)

**Star Sapphire**: Remember how artsy Kaoru is in this story and how she's more into funky jewelry than the traditional bracelet/locket/girly stuff? Kenshin noticed and so he gave her something unique that not many people have! I love star sapphires! They're like sapphires but they have this star shape inside the stone and it's there naturally, I think. It's really pretty and in a way, it also symbolizes Kenshin and Kaoru's personality and the way people are in general. There's always something hidden inside the depths.

**Deck Shoes:** You don't really need them if you're aboard a yacht or a boat that's really big but if it's kind of small or a boat that you use for racing and it's deck usually gets wet, you are so going to need deck shoes or you'll slip overboard!

**Wine Chalices: **It's actually true what Kenshin said about wine chalice and champagne flutes so yes you can use it as a conversation starter because I didn't make it up.

**Chess Game:** When Kaoru said she chose to play the **White Pieces** and Kenshin called her agressive, it's because in chess the one with the white pieces are considered to be the attackers and the one with the black pieces defend.

Also,I know people usually think chess is for geeks and nerds (what's the difference anyway? I still don't know) but it's not. (i had a classmate who was a varsity in chess and was also very good in basketball and he got teased all the time about being a geek)

It's a good game to play, especially when you can' t watch TV, use the computer, go on-line, use the PlayStation or the GameBoy and can't go out with your friends. Me and my little brother forced ourselves to learn it (my dad taught us delightedly and bought a chess set) and to our surprise, it wasn't bad. It was actually fun. I thought it would be a good 'bond' thing Kaoru could share with her father.

Kenshin didn't want to play but he did for Kaoru! Awww, you're so sweet Kenshin! (hug)

**Kenshin**: (turning blue) Sessha can no longer breathe Scented-dono…(faints)

**Scented**: (blinks) Gomen nasai Kenshin! (shakes him and sees swirly eyes) Oh! He's fainted! He needs Mouth-to-Mouth! (grins)

**Kaoru**: (pushes Scented aside) I'll do it!

**Scented**: (pushes back) No! It's my story! I get to do it!

**Kaoru**: We're outside you're story, baka. Now step aside! (wields bokken threateningly)

**Scented**: (walks away dejectedly) Darn, I was so close too! (Goes off to look for Aoshi) I'll make him faint and then…

**Aoshi: **(sitting down and meditating in peace) If I don't acknowledge her existence, then she is not real, something unreal cannot touch me…If I don't acknowledge her existence…

**Scented: **(clasps hands) He's so cute!

**Misao**: (suddenly appears) Oh no you don't! No one touches Aoshi-sama but me!

**Scented**: Okay, fine! Hiko then… (grins and goes off to a secluded cabin somewhere up a mountain in Kyoto)

**Hiko**: (hugging jug of sake) husser? (who's there?)

**Scented**: (wrinkles nose) Euw, smells like sake! (crosses arms) Darn and he was good looking too! Okay, fine, I'll go back to writing stories…(walks away, dignified) Oh hay wait a minute! Soujiro! (runs to search for the smiling guy)

Okay, that was pathetic but amusing.

Anyway

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Oh and HELP! WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE ONIWABANSHU?**

You know, those two girls **Okon** I think…? And also those other guys…I've tried to research it but all I get when I search for the Oniwabanshu members are Hannya and the rest who also died, so please, if you know their names, tell me which is which! I need them for the fic. THANKS AGAIN!


	7. 07

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Okay just some clarifications since I always get asked this question. **Kenshin** **and** **Kaoru** **are not related** by blood. Kenshin is her step-cousin, since his aunt happened to marry Kaoru's husband. That's all. The only connection they have with each other is Hitomi and Koshijiro.

Thanks so much for reviews, as always! I love you guys! (hands out Kenshin dolls)

**Kaoru: **(taps her chin with fingers) Hmmm…I really think Kenshin should have kissed me when he gave me that necklace.

**Scented: **(glances snidely at Kaoru) Oh really?

**Kaoru: **(nods) Definitely.

**Scented: **Go away, I still haven't forgiven you for not letting me help Kenshin…I was just going to revive him using CPR.

**Kaoru: **(gives Scented a snide look of her own) Oh really…?

**Scented: **Yes.

**Kaoru: **(leans forward) You like Kenshin huh? So you're loyal…

**Scented: **Of course!

**Kaoru: **(beams and points) Then what is Soujiro doing shackled to your door?

**Soujiro: **(smiling) If I smile through the pain…Shishio-sama? Why doesn't someone save me? Himura-san…I was just traveling to discover the own truth of my life and the next thing I knew…

**Scented: **(sweat drops) Oops…

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"Bye dad," Kaoru said hugging her father tightly. They were all at the airport to send her off and she appreciated the effort on their part. She was going to miss them but she had to fly to Nice to join her mother and from there Kaoru didn't know where they were going next.

"Bye sweetheart," Koshijiro said as he returned his daughter's hug. "Remember what you said about my proposal…think about it, okay?"

It was about her joining him, Sakura and Hitomi, in their new home instead of going back to New York or going to wherever her mother was going to be next. Kaoru bit her lip and nodded, "I will, I'll think about it. Take care of yourself daddy."

"You too baby."

Sakura came next. The little girl hugged her tightly Kaoru thought she was going to suffocate but she didn't make Sakura let go. Instead, she held the little girl close to her.

Without a voice but with so much life, Kaoru wished that Sakura would start to talk again.

She also hugged Hitomi. "I know you love my dad and I love you for it," Kaoru told the woman. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

Hitomi smiled, "It was my pleasure Kaoru and thank you for being so nice to Sakura."

"I love Sakura," Kaoru said with a smile. "Expect me to pop in and out of your house to visit."

Hitomi smiled, "I'm counting on it."

Then there was Kenshin. She looked at him for a long moment unsure of what to say. Around her neck was the necklace he'd given her, the star sapphire pendant hidden under the neckline of her shirt. She'd gotten to know him a lot these past few weeks. He was infuriating, annoying, grating and quite nice and charming in his own weird way.

Kenshin put a hand on her head and ruffled her already rumpled hair. "Take care of yourself."

Kaoru tried to straighten her hair but gave up and shot him a glare but then she smiled. "You too. Keep in touch okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Grow out your hair and get a better cut, okay?"

Kaoru's face turned beat red and she glared at him. "Shut up!"

He laughed and chucked her on the chin. "You're such an egghead…"

"Retard."

* * *

Kaoru turned away from the view of the beach sprawling out from the window of their suite in a hotel in Nice. She glanced at her mother who was studying some photographs she had taken and asked, "Are we spending my birthday here?"

Ayaname raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Don't you like it here?"

"Of course I do. I'm just wondering…"

Ayaname smiled. "We'll be spending a few more days here and then afterwards I was planning to take you to Paris so we can have dinner at Maxims and then go briefly to New York since I know you want to spend some time with your friends there. Afterwards we're going to fly to England. You know that pretty estate Rose Haven?"

Kaoru remembered because it was one of her favorite houses to stay in. It was large but not too large compared to some of the other old English estates and it had the prettiest rose garden she'd ever seen. "How long are we going to stay? Am I going to finish high school there?"

"You could…but I'll be in London only a few months before I go to Venice…"

Kaoru made a face. "I don't like being in Venice during the summer, it smells like a sewer."

Ayaname laughed, "It's not so bad as that and in any case I won't stay there for long. I'm scheduled for a trip to Milan." Ayaname raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Do you mind hopping schools so much in your last year of high school?"

Kaoru thought about it. "I don't mind," she said honestly. She loved traveling and experiencing different cultures.

"I know you were looking forward to your senior year in New York at Manchester Prep…you know if you want to stay there, that option is open for you."

"I know," Kaoru nodded. She wondered if she should tell her mom about her father's proposal. "Dad wanted me to spend my senior year with him in the new house he bought in Kanagawa."

"Is that what you want?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I'm not sure. He has a new family and although Hitomi is very nice and I like her and I absolutely adore her little daughter, it would still feel a little odd. It's a new idea and I've never really considered it as an option before. "

Ayaname set aside the negatives and pictures she was studying and studied her daughter instead. "Kaoru, you know this idea of your father's might be beneficial for you. I've always shuttled you here and there with me and you've rarely had the chance to spend a full year in only one school…and this is your senior year…the last year of you high school life…"

Kaoru reached over and picked up a Tiffany crystal sculpture and turned it over her hands. "So you think I should go?"

"The decision is primarily yours to make. If the situation there is too awkward for you, then you know I would love for you to come with me, I always have. But I think you should give it a try, maybe a couple of months. If it doesn't work out, you can always tell your father to send you to me. I'll keep you posted on where I am and I'll always call you."

"Seems like you have it all planned out," Kaoru said teasingly as she laid the crystal sculpture back down on the tabletop gently. "It makes sense so okay, I'll try…" she'd be giving up going to Milan and staying in London and Venice and whatever places her mother was supposed to visit but she could always visit those places next year. "Okay mom, I'll call dad later today…"

Ayaname gave her a mischievous smile. "No hurry dear. Let's make him sweat for a little while."

Kaoru laughed at her mother's antics but shrugged. "Your call."

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Hitomi touched his arm. "Kenshin, remember what I talked to you about?"

He nodded.

"You said you'd think about it."

He nodded again.

"What's your answer?" Hitomi asked her eyes level as she stared him down. "I know for certain that you don't have anymore engagements that you need to attend and the modeling contract you signed was only for two years."

"They're offering me a new contract. One with longer duration."

"Do you still want to do it then?"

He shook his head after a moment but he was still smiling. "Nah…tires me out, all that walking and sitting around."

"I worry about you Kenshin. I really do…"

"I know and I love you for it, but there's no need."

"Don't you want to finish your studies? I'm not even forcing you to go to college, just finish high school for crying out loud," Hitomi said with a sigh.

"I can always get a high school equivalency exam and go straight to college. Unless…" he gave his aunt a wounded look, "You don't think I'll be able to pass…"

"You know very well you can pass whatever test they have," Hitomi knew Kenshin was better educated that most guys his age, "but that's not the point. You only go through high school once. I know it's cliché but it's the truth. I want you to experience proms and graduations. That's why Koshijiro wanted Kaoru to stay with us for her last year of high school, so she can experience it fully. I want the same for you too, so don't try to charm your way out of this discussion!"

Kenshin ducked his head, a small smile playing around his lips as he shuffled his feet a little.

"Kenshin!"

He sighed, "All right, fine. I will."

Hitomi's eyes widened. She hadn't expected her badgering to work. He'd always been headstrong. The fact that he capitulated must mean he'd been thinking about doing it. "Really?"

Kenshin shrugged, "I don't really have anything else to do. Are you sure it's okay with Koshijiro?"

"It's fine with him."

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

"You're still leaving?"

"I'm going sailing with a bunch of friends."

"I swear Kenshin if you aren't by the house when school year starts I'll find you and I'll fry you."

He smiled and ducked his head to kiss her cheek. "Bye Auntie Hitomi. I'll just go up to see Sakura and say good-bye to Koshijiro."

Hitomi hugged him. In some ways he'd been more like a son to her than a nephew. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Don't get arrested for lewd behavior."

He laughed. "I am never lewd."

* * *

They were in New York and Kaoru was seated on her large bed with pictures she had taken strewn around. Leah, Amanda and Kamatari, her friends, were over to visit her. Leah picked up a picture of Kenshin and Sakura that Kaoru had taken and sighed. "I can't get enough of looking at this guy."

"Seriously. Major hot babe." Amanda agreed. She was holding an action shot Kaoru had taken of Kenshin running in the beach. "Just look at that body. I can't believe you spent like a whole month with him!"

"He's such a hottie!"

Kaoru shrugged, "He's okay I guess. He's a retard though."

"Retard?" Kamatari asked glancing at Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Kaoru said with a small smile. It had become her private joke and she didn't feel up to explaining it fully to her friends. How could she explain someone like Kenshin? He was a walking contradiction and he was weird and a person had to experience him to truly get who and what he was. Kaoru rolled her eyes instead. "Well, he's not a real retard, he just sort of acts that way sometimes."

"Uhm." Kamatari said distractedly as he stared at a picture of a beautiful brunette. "Who is this girl?"

"That's Sayo. She's Sayo Amakusa. She used to be Kenshin's girlfriend but they broke up. She's still hung up on him though."

"I would be too…" Leah commented as she rifled through the multitude of photos. "Lucky girl she managed to snag him, even for a while." She picked up a picture of Sakura. "This little girl is so cute. She's going to be really beautiful when she grows up. You can see it in the cheekbones and the slant of her eyes."

"Let me see…" Amanda said looking over Leah's shoulder.

Leah handed the picture over and glanced at the necklace around Kaoru's neck. "That's an odd piece of jewelry."

Kaoru took it off and handed it to her. "Kenshin gave it to me for a birthday present."

"This is a star sapphire isn't it?" Leah said as she turned the necklace over and studied it. "The workmanship is very beautiful…"

"Star sapphire? I've heard of sapphire and star but not star sapphire…" Amanda said scooting over.

"Kaoru do you have any matches?"

Kaoru walked over to where she kept her collection of incense and scented candles and picked up a lighter. She walked over to Leah and held the flame above the stone.

Amanda's eyes widened as she saw something come to life in the depths of the stone. "This is so pretty! He's not only gorgeous but he gives good gifts too. You should've snagged him while you were there!"

Kaoru smiled. _Yeah right,_ as if she could. Unlike Amanda and Leah, Kaoru wasn't gifted with bottomless self-confidence that came with being born rich and beautiful. Leah was the quintessential New Yorker with her long black hair, pale skin and funky clothing that were also the height of fashion.

She was tall and lean and very beautiful but also very smart, artistic and creative.

Amanda was a redhead with green eyes and porcelain white complexion. There wasn't even a hint of a freckle on her skin.

She also had the most blessed voice Kaoru had ever heard and she knew Amanda was going to go far someday in Broadway. "With Sayo around? Hah, no contest. Besides, I hardly think I'm his type."

"Why would you say that?" Kamatari asked.

"Well…for one thing I'm not really beautiful…and look at Sayo, she's perfect! I'm hardly babe material."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Amanda asked, pursing her lips in annoyance.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Seriously Kaoru, you have self worth issues."

"No I don't. I know I'm worth a good deal as a person."

"Then how about self image issues?" Kamatari suggested. "Really for as long as I've known you, you've always been self deprecating." He may not be attracted to female beauty but he appreciated them and he thought Kaoru had her own beauty about her.

"It's part of my charm," Kaoru said with a smile. "Besides, being near you doesn't help. You're a guy and you look better in girl clothes than I ever could!"

Kamatari rolled his eyes.

"Bishonen!" Kaoru teased.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Amanda asked.

"In Japan it's a term for beautiful boy. You know, a good looking guy so cute he could pass for a girl?" Leah interjected.

Amanda laughed. "Oh that describes you perfectly Kamatari! When we visit you in Japan, make sure to introduce us to a lot of bishonen boys, okay Kaoru?"

"I'll do my best." Kaoru said with a smile.

"I really wished you didn't have to go there but I guess you really should spend some time with your dad…" Leah muttered as she pouted. "Do you think Kenshin's going to be there?"

Kaoru blinked. "I don't know…I didn't really ask him. Probably not."

Kamatari sighed. "Now I'm going to be the only beautiful Japanese in our school!"

The three girls shrieked with laughter and tackled him off of the bed.

"Hey!"

* * *

A Few Days Later in England

Kaoru had gotten back from her lengthy session with the gardener who had given her an armful of roses with colors varying from yellow to deep red.

Kaoru loved them because they were natural. She wasn't a big fan of hothouse flowers because they had no scent. What was the point of a flower if all you could do was look at it? It was like having a banquet laid out before you but you couldn't eat it or touch it.

Somehow, it diminished the experience.

Kaoru passed by the Green Cube Room and peeked in on her mother who was busy painting some sort of abstract scene only she could currently understand. "Nice painting. What is it? An elephant trying to explode out of a shoebox?" she teased.

Ayaname turned to give her daughter a haughty look. "It contemporary expressionism. I call it 'Ode To Conformity', an individual's struggle to break free from the boxes society forces on people."

Kaoru smiled.

"I called your father."

"Oh? What about?"

"Just to check up on him and also to tell him that you'd be spending the first few months of the school year with him on a trial basis." Ayaname said with a regal smile at her daughter. "First complain you give and I'm flying you back home to me."

Kaoru grinned, "What did he say?"

Ayaname rolled her eyes, "He got indignant as usual and said you that I will do no such thing and that you're his daughter too. Men! Or maybe it's just your father…"

"But you love him though, don't you?" Kaoru piped up before she thought about it. After hearing her own words, she bit her lip and dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh baby, I _do_ still love your father. Unfortunately, we weren't really made to be together. He has Hitomi and I have my life and everything's much better this way and we're both happier. I know it still hurts you sometimes-"

Kaoru lifted her head and smiled at her mother, "It doesn't hurt me. I'm happy because you two are happy. It was just I was carried away for a moment. Hearing you talk about dad and tease him is just like before…"

"Kaoru, if staying with your dad and Hitomi is going to be difficult for you, it's not too late for me to call him and say you've changed your mind. Your father would understand."

And Kaoru knew it would also hurt him. "No, it won't be difficult. I believe I've already told you that I liked Hitomi and her daughter," she reminded her mother lightly.

Ayaname gave her daughter an assessing look.

Kaoru pretended she didn't see it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, not much of Kenshin here! Another semi-pointless chapter I think, but for the story to progress, it needed to be written. But promise, more Kenshin in the next chapter. Do you guys still like the story? If you do, tell me why! Please? (puppy dog eyes) Come on guys, feedback!

**Hothouse Roses**: As far as I know, they have no scent but are more perfect looking thannatural grown roses. I wanted Kaoru to prefer the real roses because in a way, it would represent how she is. Not exactly perfect looking but she's the complete package and not just a pretty feast for the eyes.

**Kenshin as a Model:** Okay, the guy spent a couple of years out of school…he might as well have a part-time, hip job so I thought, how about modeling? The jobs are easy and the pay is good and he will have lots of freedom to do other stuff. I know models are supposed to be tall and Kenshin isn't exactly very tall but it's my story and it's AU so lets all pretend! (Hehehe)

**Nice**: Yes, there is such a place. It's a very popular vacation spot. It's pronounced as _Neese_ as far as I can remember.

**Manchester Prep**: It's where Kaoru spent her junior year for the entire year so she was able to become close friends with Leah (the one who gave her the cool, funky accessories) Amanda (the future Broadway star) and **Kamatari**!

**Rose Haven**: It's the English Estate Kaoru and her mom stayed in for a while. If you're wondering about the Green Cube Room, most old English estates have names for their rooms so for example if the main décor of the room is reds and browns, it might be called the Autumn Room and if the motif is gold, it's called the Gold Room.

It's weird if you ask me but apparently back then, English royals and aristocrats were really rich and apparently had nothing else to do (Hehehe) That's okay though, it's kind of cool in an ostentatious sort of way.


	8. 08

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and all my other stories. Some of you even asked me to update this story while reviewing another so I guess it's about time I did! (grins) Aren't you just glad I can type fast? Hehehe! My back is killing me!

Okay, enough said I have to go and get out of the house now; I'm getting weird looks from my family and my friends may start calling me a hermit! Don't forget to leave a review neh? Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

"I have to explain to you Kaoru that the house is small. It only has six bedrooms. Kanagawa itself is a small prefecture and is not as busy as Tokyo. You might not be used to it but Hitomi and I thought it would be best for Sakura and for the other children we might have, to have a rather normal upbringing. You won't have servants to cater to you and you'd be expected to do chores around the house. Hitomi and I hired one helper and that's it."

Kaoru nodded. "Mom gave me the run-down on it…" she said.

"Your luggage arrived last week and so did your car." Koshijiro said as he took his daughter's hand and steered her inside the house. He took her to the back and past the kitchen and into a hall and then climbed a wide, turning stair in the center of the house. "School is going to start in a few days, why are you so late in coming anyway? I expected you earlier."

Kaoru a small smile, "I sort of wanted to stay with mom a little longer since I won't be seeing her for a while."

"I understand…" Koshijiro assured her as he squeezed his daughter's hand. Sadness flashed through his eyes for a brief moment but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Sakura has her own bedroom but she's out with Hitomi right now," he said as he led his daughter to her room. "This is Sakura's room." He pointed to the door. "You can have your pick of the four other rooms…"

Kaoru nodded and chose the one that faced the back of the house with a bay window and window seat and a small terrace that overlooked the garden and pool area.

The lighting was good and she liked the view.

It was peaceful and good for reading.

Best of all, it was near Sakura's room so she could go visit the little girl.

"You have to decide which school you'd want to attend so we can already enroll you. Your mom already sent me your transcripts and everything else."

"Yes, she mentioned it to me," Kaoru said distractedly as she noticed the pool designed to look like a natural lake with a waterfall at one corner. Pretty.

"The high school here in Shoyo is good with a strong academic and athletic and arts programs for its students. If you find the classes here too easy, the Shoyo High School also has a program with the University near here that lets high school students attend advance classes."

Kaoru glanced at her father.

"If you'd rather go to a private school there's always Kainan Academy. Most of the students there are residents of Kainan, that's where Hitomi and Sakura used to live."

_Kainan_, wasn't that the school Sayo mentioned she and Kenshin studied in?

"The people there are what your grandmother would call 'the right people'," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Shoyo High is just as good though…"

Kaoru smiled at him. Her dad may have been born rich but he was no snob and he abhorred the trait in others. "Seems like you know what you're talking about…"

"I did some research. I really wanted you to stay here."

Kaoru smiled at him and hugged him again. She'd never been to a public school before and thought it might be fun. "I'll take Shoyo."

He kissed her forehead. "How is your mother?"

"Tan and beautiful," Kaoru replied. "She's still in London unwinding and taking some pictures for her new show."

He nodded. "Come on I'll show you the back, we have a pool…"

"I saw," Kaoru said with a laugh.

* * *

Kaoru was in the process of sorting through her stuff and getting things in order when the door to her room opened and a very excited Sakura threw herself into Kaoru's arms. 

"Hey there! I missed you," Kaoru said as she returned Sakura's hug.

Sakura grinned and showered Kaoru's face with kisses before tucking her head under Kaoru's chin.

Kaoru smiled and held the little girl, patting her back. "I'm staying here for a long time, you sure you don't mind?" she teased.

Sakura shook her head, pulling away from Kaoru to give her a smile. She stood up and pulled Kaoru up off of the bed and tugged her downstairs towards the pool.

"You want to go swimming?" Kaoru guessed when Sakura dragged her over to the pool. She was left feeling lost when Sakura left her sitting in one of the chaise lounges located around the pool area and went back inside the house.

A few moments later, Sakura came back with some paint supplies her and laid it out in front of Kaoru.

"You wanna do some art Sakura?" she asked as she glanced at the little girl who was holding a pen and paper with her.

Kaoru realized what they were for when Sakura wrote 'Okay' on the pad and showed it to Kaoru.

"You want to paint or should I?"

You, was quickly scribbled on the paper.

"What do you want me to paint?" Kaoru asked, "What about the beach? With a…with a green ocean and two moons?"

Sakura smiled and then nodded.

The painting ended up rather wacky, like an alien landscape instead of a painting of a beach. Kaoru signed her name with a few brush strokes before handing the paintbrush to Sakura. "Now you do it. Sign your name here, next to mine."

Sakura did it with a flourish. "My painting?" she wrote on the pad.

"Okay, but you have to say my name first…" Kaoru said staring intently at the girl.

Would she?

It seemed unlikely since Sakura had been quiet for the past three years. Still…Kaoru wanted to give it a try. "Please Sakura, just say my name. Say 'Kaoru' and the painting is yours."

Sakura shook her head and ducked her chin. She looked sad and lost and a little frightened.

Kaoru waited.

Sakura stayed quiet.

"It's okay Sakura, you don't have to. Let's just wait until the paint dries and then we can hang it on your room, okay?"

Sakura looked up smiling once more. She nodded.

Kaoru gathered the girl up in her arms and hugged her, relaxing her body against the chaise and closing her eyes.

* * *

With traveling so much the past few weeks, Kaoru's internal clock was still a little out of whack and she ended up falling asleep. 

"Boo!"

She jerked awake with a start at the noise and whirled around.

Kenshin was grinning at her, his hands cupped beside his mouth to magnify his shout.

"Kenshin no baka!"

He grinned. "Nice to see you too."

Kaoru blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

"She heard me when I arrived and greeted me. She's the one who told me you were here."

"Told?"

"More like wrote," he amended with a smile. He jerked his thumb towards the painting drying in the easel. "You have to ease up on those drugs you're taking. What are they? Hallucinogens?"

"I do not take drugs!" Kaoru protested as she sat up. She scooted over when he sat down beside her on the chaise. She noticed his outfit was rumpled. "You just flew in?"

"Yeah. I heard from Aunt Hitomi that you're studying here."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. _What_ are _you_ doing _here_?"

He shot her look, "I _live_ here. I've always lived with Aunt Hitomi from the time I turned ten. We used to live in Kainan but she sold the house there…"

"Oh." Kaoru said. "Your parents were okay with that?"

"They were ecstatic with the arrangement," he said with a grin. "You're going to Shoyo High huh? That's a public school. Are you sure a rich girl like you could handle it?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. "Shoyo's a good town and dad said Shoyo High is a good school."

"I never said it wasn't," he smirked.

"You used to study at Kainan didn't you?" Kaoru said. "I remember Sayo saying something about it."

"Yes."

"You're finishing high school. That's great." She smiled at him. "So you're going back to Kainan?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I decided I better go to Shoyo and keep an eye on you. With your pea sized brain and tendency to find fault in other people and call them names, I don't think you'll survive there alone for very long."

"First of all my brain, unlike yours, is not pea sized thank you very much _and_ I don't find fault in other people and I don't call other people names."

"Could have fooled me, what with you always calling me a retard or a jerk or always after me with one thing or another. You don't even _share_ _your_ _food_. I happen to remember an incident with a _pancake_…"

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a weirdo."

"See? There you go again calling me names."

She sighed and punched him on the arm half-heartedly.

"Ouch!" he complained as if she'd just cracked his bone. "What are you some sort of closet bully?" his eyes zeroed in on her as he studied her more closely. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh…my friends took me to a salon to get it fixed…" she said a little self-consciously as she fingered her hair. She expected him to heap praises on her and tease her until she clobbered him but was surprised and relieved when all he said was "Hn…"

Something occurred to Kaoru. "Sayo lives in Kainan doesn't she?"

"Uh-huh," he said as he arched his back and stretched a little. "Could you scoot over a little more?" he said as he laid his whole body down on the chaise.

"There are other chaises you know…"

"I like it better here," he said as he made himself comfortable.

Kaoru couldn't help herself, "Of all the chaises in all the town in all the world…he crawls into mine…"

Kenshin snorted, his eyes still closed. "That's the sorriest excuse for a lame-assed joke I've ever heard."

Kaoru laughed, "I know, but I couldn't help it."

He smirked.

Since she was sitting up, she had a vantage point and she looked down at him. "Neh, Kenshin…"

"Nanda?"

"How come you stopped studying?" she asked him.

He cracked open one eye, "I had to be hospitalized."

"For what?"

"Mental deficiency."

"You do not have mental deficiency!"

"I thought you said I did."

"Kenshin!"

He let out a put-upon sigh. "What? I'm jet-lagged and I'm tired. Since you're my step-cousin and we're practically related, would you, out of the goodness of your heart, sort of rub my temples? My head aches."

Kaoru rolled her eyes but rubbed nonetheless. "So? Will you tell me?" she persisted.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes please."

"I had an affair with a twenty-five year old woman who worked for my father on the summer that I was sixteen."

"Yeah right," Kaoru muttered as she added pressure on his temples.

"Yow! I said _massage_, not squeeze my brains out!"

"I didn't even realize you had any brains to squeeze out in the first place."

He smiled. "You're adding to my headache, you do know that, don't you?"

"Serves you right. Don't you ever just say the plain truth?"

"I just did," he said grinning at her, his eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter and amusement.

"Whatever."

* * *

Kaoru finished unpacking and sat down on the carpeted floor and reached up for one of the fluffy pillows she preferred to use. Her mother had apparently sent them along with her luggage. The closet was a walk-in but still kind of small and not all of the clothes were able to fit in. Kaoru only unpacked the essentials. Jeans, shirts, skirts, blouses, jackets. The formal dresses her mother had sent in as well as the designer ensembles had stayed in the Louise Vuitton suitcases and shoved under the bed. 

This was the reason why she never let her mother pack for her.

She always overdid it.

Kaoru walked over to the vanity mirror and studied her hair. It had grown a little longer in the past two months. It was no longer frizzy either but fell in a straight silky waterfall thanks to the efforts of one of the best hairstylists in New York. It was layered and cut and Kaoru knew the look suited her.

Her only problem now was maintenance and they'd given her motley of products to care for her new hairdo.

She doubted if she would be able to follow instruction longer than a couple of months.

She contemplated the room.

It was nice and airy and while coming here, what she'd seen of the town she liked. She'd never been in a small town before and the pretty manicured lawns and the neatly kept houses instead of the towering skyscrapers or sprawling mansions and estates appealed to her. There were houses in Kanagawa that were large too but they were located in Kainan, an exclusive residential area where Hitomi and Sakura used to live.

With Kenshin, she remembered.

He'd told her he used to live with his aunt.

It was nice living in a house this size.

It was still quite big but it was cozier.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here…"

* * *

Kaoru was seated in the living room reading a book when Hitomi arrived home from work. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you earlier, I just dropped Sakura off and headed out for a meeting."

Kaoru smiled. "That's okay. I know you're busy. Oh and Kenshin arrived a little while ago. He took Sakura out for some ice cream."

"I'm glad he decided to come back," she said looking at Kaoru with a faint smile. "How are you liking the house so far? I know it's a little smaller than what you're usually used to…"

"I love this house. It's a nice place to grow up in."

"I thought so too," Hitomi said with a smile. "I'm very happy that you decided to take us up on our offer."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no!" Hitomi assured her, "Having you and Kenshin will make the move easier on Sakura and I must confess I like a crowded house better than an empty one."

Kaoru smiled.

"How is your mother?"

"She's fine. She sends her regards."

"Have you chosen your room yet?"

"Oh yes, I chose the one next to Sakura's. She's looking wonderful. She's more energetic now than she was before."

Hitomi looked a little sad. "Yes she is. I just wish she'd talk to me…it's so hard…"

A thought occurred to Kaoru. "She goes to school doesn't she?"

"Yes but it's a special school…Sakura needs special attention…"

"Kenshin said Sakura's condition started a few years ago. He thought maybe the divorce hit her hard."

Hitomi shook her head, "It isn't the divorce," she said with quiet certainty. "Sakura is just going to have to relearn to communicate again…"

Sensing that the topic was too painful for the older woman, Kaoru decided to divert their conversation, "Uhm…so Kenshin said he's going back to school..."

"To Shoyo, I believe he told me. I'm quite surprised, I had thought he'd want to go to Kainan again…" Hitomi said, glancing over at Kaoru thoughtfully.

"Do you know why he stopped studying?" Kaoru asked, curious. She felt a twinge of guilt for talking about Kenshin behind his back but she just couldn't figure it out. Why did he stop studying? According to Sayo, he'd been really smart and very popular.

"He just left. All I know is that he modeled and that traveled all over. He's been to a lot of different countries. The two of your are the same in that regard."

But _why _did he leave? Kaoru wanted to know, but she didn't think Hitomi would be able to provide the answers.

* * *

A/N: To everyone who shared with me how their home life is kind of like Kaoru's, thank you! I appreciate it and I'm glad you can empathize with my portrayal of her on some level. To everyone who reviewed I can never say thank you enough! I appreciate it so much! I liked writing this 'coz there's more Kenshin. 

Okay, to everyone who responded when I asked for help about the members of the Oniwabanshu, I am so grateful, I love you guys! I really do. I have the BEST REVIEWERS!

Kaoru's hair is better! Notice that only Kenshin commented? (grins) Kenshin and Kaoru will be schoolmates! HAHAHAHA! But this is not going to be your usual schoolmates falling in love kind of thing…or I hope it's not because there's too many of those already.

Any guesses why Kenshin stopped studying?

**Kaoru's Joke: **Okay, when Kaoru said "Of all the chaises…he crawls into mine…" she was rewording a famous quote from the movie Casablanca. When Bogart said something like "Of all the gin-joint in all the town in all the world…she walks into mine…" something like that.

**Kanagawa** is the prefecture and it's divided into several villages or let's say areas…

Both Shoyo and Kainan are located in Kanagawa so you can drive to Kainan from Shoyo and it won't be so far, just in case you guys were wondering.

Did you like the chapter? Hate it? I hope you weren't disappointed! Read and review! You know how it goes, please, please review! It inspires me to update sooner! (fox ears pop out) Ohohohohoho....


	9. 09

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I left the lengthy Author's Note and review responses down at the bottom of the page since I wanted you to read the story first…but please read the notes at last part, thanks! Oh and Special Thanks to Female Hitokiri Battousai who gave me this beautiful wonderful pic/banner that i love so much! I'll give you guys the link to it on my profile when i get a chance to update it! FHB is way talented!

* * *

**Chapter** **Nine:**

When her father had said she'd have to do _chores_, Kaoru had expected something like clean her room or take the laundry to the cleaners, maybe even baby-sit once in a while.

She never expected something like actually COOK dinner!

"Do you want us all to die?" Kaoru asked her father honestly when she pointed out the assigned chore to her, tacked on the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Well honey, you're going to have to learn sometime and what better time is there than now?" Koshijiro asked with a smile. "Besides, Teruko-san's going to help you out with kitchen duty so don't worry about it."

Teruko was the helper that Koshijiro had told his daughter about. Since both he and Hitomi wanted to instill some sense of responsibility to the children, they had decided to have Teruko come during the day and leave at night. She would be an all around housekeeper/cook but Kaoru, Kenshin as well as Sakura were all expected to help out around the house and not leave everything to Teruko.

Kaoru glanced over at the redhead who was busy stuffing his face with something that looked like a cheesecake of some sort. Kaoru realized it was New York cheesecake and she could practically feel the creamy texture melting against her tongue. She wanted some, but now was not the right time for that. She jabbed an index finger in Kenshin's direction. "What about him? Why isn't _he _expected to cook?"

"Because I'm supposed to wash the dishes and cleanup afterwards," Kenshin said around a mouthful of cake.

Kaoru felt the beginnings of a panic attack setting in. "Dad, I _can't cook!_ You know I tried! Mom tried teaching me and so did our cooks before but I always end up messing things up!" she muttered. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Hitomi and Sakura and Kenshin would probably make fun of her until she melted in a puddle of mortification on the floor.

She'd never live it down.

Kamatari even teased her sometimes about the fact that she managed to ruin instant yakisoba!

_All you really had to do was put in the ingredients and the hot water and seal for three minutes!_

It wasn't her fault! How was she supposed to know you were supposed to drain the hot water before mixing in the flavoring?

_Because it said so right on the package!_

Stupid details.

Koshijiro chuckled at Kaoru's mulish expression and patted his daughter's head. "I have faith in you. I have to go now or I'll be late for a meeting. I won't be back until dinner. Hitomi and Sakura and both gone for the day too." He pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and nodded at Kenshin before leaving.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked in panic as she turned towards Kenshin.

"What are you talking about _we_? _You _cook, I clean up afterwards…" Kenshin said with a shrug.

Kaoru glared at him thinking that the embarrassment of her cooking efforts might be worth it if she ended up poisoning him in the end.

Kenshin gave her a smile and offered a spoonful of cake. "Want some?"

"That's unsanitary you know," she informed him haughtily as she turned her back and grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"Whatever you say," he drawled as he watched her eat. "Good?"

"Uh-hum…" Kaoru said reaching out for more. "About that meal I'm supposed to cook, maybe I should just order out and say I cooked it…what do you think?"

A long slow stretch and a yawn later, "You're so paranoid. _Relax_, it's only cooking," Kenshin said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't understand. I don't _know _how to cook."

"I figured as much since you kept saying it _over_ and _over_ again."

"I don't even know how to turn on the stove or boil water!"

"Mentally deficient?"

"I am NOT!"

"Then that makes you _lazy and useless…_" he pointed out.

Kaoru felt a vein throbbing in her forehead at his smug tone. Her hands itched to grab one of the pans hanging over their heads and slam it against the side of his smirking face.

Let's see how pretty he would be after that.

He laughed at her expression, "Yare, yare, I'm just pulling your leg." He patted her head as he passed her, "Cheer up neh, I'm sure Teruko could help you fix dinner later." He yawned and stretched before he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Kenshin looked up from his breakfast when he heard the back door of the house slide open. He smiled when he saw Kaoru emerge carrying a tray that held her breakfast later that morning.

He'd seen her talking to Teruko a while ago, with a concerned frown on her face. Her cooking couldn't be _that _bad, could it?

For a moment there he'd thought she was going to actually hit him over the head with a frying pan.

He was getting bored.

It was a good thing she was so easy to get a rise out of.

"Don't you have anything that doesn't hide your arms?" Kenshin asked as he propped his chin on his hand.

She was again wearing one of her oversized T-shirts that swallowed her whole.

It was the same one she'd been wearing earlier so he guessed she used is as a nightie.

At least she was wearing shorts.

He'd never met a teenaged girl more obsessed with hiding skin that Kaoru seemed to be.

He smirked at Kaoru from across the table near the pool, as she came towards him with a scowl on her face.

Kaoru was still annoyed with him for what he'd said earlier. She eyed him, he wasn't wearing a shirt yet _again _and he seemed perfectly comfortable with that small fact.

Of course, if she'd been a guy and she'd had the same body he did, she wouldn't bother wearing a shirt either. Then, his comment registered and she rolled her eyes at him and took a seat on the table, setting down her glass of orange juice and a plate laden with bacon, eggs and toast. "Of course I have clothes that don't hide my arms."

"Then why don't you wear them?"

"I just don't," she mumbled with a shrug. "_Unlike some people_, I don't take perverse pleasure in exposing parts of my body to the world."

Bare-chested Kenshin smiled. "I _don't _take pleasure in exposing parts of my body to the world. It's the world that takes pleasure and I'm just doing people a favor. There's a difference," he pointed out patiently.

"It's too early in the morning for you," Kaoru said with a resigned sigh as she forked a piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth.

He cocked an eyebrow and pointed his fork at her. "Ever tried wearing tube-tops?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, the left corner of his mouth lifting teasingly as he eyed her.

"I just don't," Kaoru snapped at him eyes narrowed.

"Because you have fat arms?"

Kaoru glared at him. "No."

"Then why not?"

"If you like them so much, you wear them," she snapped.

He smiled, "Nah, I think people like seeing my abs, I worked hard for them you know."

"Whatever."

"So, why don't you wear tube tops?"

Kami, can he be anymore annoying? Kaoru was starting to feel as if he was put on earth to aggravate her and punish her for all her sins. "I just don't okay?" she told him with a glare. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I like your arms," he eyed her, a teasing light making his violet eyes gleam. The corners of his lips twisted in a semi-smile thatmade full use of the sulky-sweet cant of his mouth. "They're nice and rounded."

"You mean _fat_."

"Not fat, rounded," he said, his eyes not leaving hers. That small smile again, "_Not_ emaciated."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him. "Would you stop teasing me? It's too early in the morning for that." She yawned.

"Kaoru…"

"Hn?"

"I…never mind."

Kaoru shrugged and rubbed a hand over her head. "I feel crummy today…" she picked up her juice to take a sip.

"PMS?"

"What?" she asked, so startled she spewed juice on him.

"If you wanted to see what I'd look like wet, you should have just told me to get into the pool…"

Kaoru choked, coughing.

"But then again you _have_ seen me _naked_ TWICE, which beats a wet T-shirt contest any day, never mind that I'm not wearing a shirt right now…"

Kaoru wheezed and swore she'd kill him when she got her breath back.

Kenshin stood up and walked behind her to pat her back to help ease her breathing. "One of these days, you really should return the favor, you know…" he whispered against her ear.

Kaoru stood up and turned, reached her arms out and tried to throttle him. "Kenshin you PERVERT!"

He laughed and managed to pull her up off of her chair and maneuver them both over to the edge of the pool. His back was to the pool and he'd managed to turn her around so that his front was pressed to her back while he held both her arms in his hands.

Kaoru froze as she realized how dire her position was.

She was trapped.

"You wouldn't…" Kaoru said trying to get free.

Kenshin smiled and toppled them both into the pool.

"I can't swim!" Kaoru yelled.

"I won't let you drown," he said with a laugh, his arms around her waist.

* * *

Kaoru was slumped comfortably in bed, reading one of the books she'd brought with her when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called out thinking it was her Teruko come to discuss the dinner they would make.

She was lying flat on her back with the book near her face because she hadn't wanted to bother with putting her contact lenses back on after her shower.

"You're going to ruin your eyes reading like that you know…"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she jerked up into a sitting position her eyes snapping towards the door.

He gave her a smile. "You just took a shower," he observed as he noticed her damp hair and the damp patches in her cotton shirt.

She glared at him. "Go away."

As usual, he ignored her and sat up beside her on her bed. He cocked his head to the side and studied her, "Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, I almost _drowned_…"

He frowned. "No you didn't. I had my arm around you the entire time, I told you I wouldn't let you drown."

Kaoru ignored him.

"Awww…don't be like that!" he chided grinning with amusement, "we're going to be living here for the next couple of months together and besides that we're practically _family_ now so why not try and get along? Promise I don't bite," he said flashing her a grin. "Not unless you want me to, anyway…"

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"At the moment, no…" he glanced at the exquisite spray of lilacs and jasmine flowers on a crystal vase on her bedside table. "Those are from Trousselier, aren't they?"

Kaoru was surprised he knew. "Yes, my mother bought them for me on the Boulevard Haussmann in Paris."

"Speaking of Paris, did you know that they first served ice-cream to the general public in Paris? It was in the late 1600's at Café Procope. As far as I know, the café is still there. We should go there sometime…I'm sure Sakura would love that. My treat, even."

She refused to be charmed by him into forgetting her anger even though it was already working.

Kenshin's violet eyes twinkled as he sprawled his full length on her bed and turned to study her face. "Well?"

"Well _what_?"

"You're still mad?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him but she wasn't proof against his smile and she found herself rolling her eyes and laughing at his antics. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I grew up near here, this place has lost its interest for me."

Kaoru laid back down in bed and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift when Kenshin changed his position but she didn't look. "Don't you want to visit any of your old friends?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Why would I when I have you here?"

Kaoru smirked and opened her eyes then and found herself staring into Kenshin's violet ones. He was looking down at her with a wicked grin on his face.

She felt her face heat up. "Be serious!" she chided. "I mean, I've never really stayed in a place like this before. I bet everyone here knows everyone and most of the people who live in those houses have lived there all their lives."

"Sounds boring," Kenshin said as he sat up and hauled her up with him. "If you're so interested in this town, you want to go exploring?"

Kaoru thought about it but shook her head. She was still a bit tired and slightly jet-lagged and she said so. "How about you, don't you feel even a bit jet-lagged?"

He shrugged. "I usually don't sleep remember? I don't get affected by jet-lag all that much."

"Hmmm…sounds tiring."

"I'm used to it."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was more playful but I enjoyed writing it. So, did you like Kenshin in this chapter? You guys must be wondering…where's the plot? Do you think that this is degenerating into just a story about random K/K fluff? There is a plot, promise. If you don't like the more seemingly random Kenshin/Kaoru interaction, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. 

This fic is sort of my 'pick-me-up-I'm-bored-there's-nothing-else-to-do' fic because I find it entertaining to write since Kenshin is already so OOC (Out of Character) that I can pretty much do whatever I want with him. (Laugh)

**Kenshin: **Sessha does not like it when Scented-dono laugh maniacally like that…

**Kaoru: **She sounds like a megalomaniac

**Hiko: **What? Her laugh sounds fine to me. (join in the laughter) Mwahahahahahaha

**Kenshin: **(cowers as he relives childhood memory of going up and down a mountain to refill Shishou's sake jugs) They're the same…oh no…they're the same…Sessha…Sessha is in for it now…

**Kaoru: **(crouches over Kenshin in concern) Kenshin, daijoubu? Are you okay? No one's going to hurt you Kenshin…

**Kenshin: **(looks up at Kaoru with big, teary violet eyes) It's my punishment…for all the blood I've spilled…(looks down at hands)

**Scented: **(bonks Kenshin on the head with Kaoru's bokken) Hey! I'm not _that _bad! Besides, I think I wrote you as pretty damn hot in this chapter you ungrateful…

**Hiko: **(nods in affirmation) That's right. Baka-deshi never changes…still so ungrateful…

**Kenshin: **(throws himself in Kaoru's arms and cries) Kaoru-dono SAVE ME!!!!!!

* * *

Okay, that was a pathetic little attempt at humor. Sorry, I'm just really bored…anyway on with the author's note and READ it because there's some insights to the story. 

**History of Ice cream**: Yes, what Kenshin was talking about with the ice cream and everything is true so you can also tell you friends about that. As for the café Procope, as far as I know it might still be there but I'm not sure…but anyway aren't you impressed with how many things Kenshin knows? That means he's smart…but he sure doesn't act it so it usually completely bypasses other people's attention. (I sort of think that his character is like that too in the anime, especially when he pretends he's just a foolish Rurouni)

**Trousselier:** Flowers from Trousselier are said to be so realistic they can even fool a bee. (but I doubt it since bees sort of are into the flower for pollen/honey and not the aesthetic value) Anyway, since in this story, Kaoru is well traveled and artistic, I thought something like this would catch her eye and be a nice touch. It also ties in with Kenshin's worldliness since he also knows what it is and has been to Paris as well.

* * *

**Review Responses: Thank you guys, for all your support!**

* * *

**Blackz: **Hey! Of course I remember you! Why are you ashamed that you've never read this before? You like it? Which one do you like better BHTY or this one? I'm just wondering…okay, anyway here it is, I updated and I hope you liked it. 

**Kagomefan:** Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to review and I am very happy that you like my story. Please review!

**Princess-oro: **Well, Kaoru's hair isn't really that long yet, I mean she's only been away from Kenshin and her dad for a month or so, but she _did _have it fixed already and styled. I guess her fashionable New York friends couldn't stand her hair any more! (grins) And yup, the gang will be making in appearance but their roles will be mixed up since this is AU! (smiles)

**Chibi Mistress: **Wow, you live in Vegas? Cool! I hope you get into that high school. Best of luck and thanks for reviewing! As for what I'm plotting…continue to read and follow the story so you'll find out! (cackles evilly) Hehehehe…

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. A fic _that long_? This chapter won't be as long as that but I do hope you like it! I'm glad you're finding the story suspenseful, means you actually care what happens next! YAY!

**(Blank Space):** Since you wrote so many UPDATE, what else can I do but grant your wish? (grins) I hope you like this next chapter and please do review again neh? Thanks!

**Reignashii: **Hi! Your hair is like Kaoru's? (grins) Oh, I'm sure you look cute though!

**Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc: **Hi! I'm glad you like Kenshin and Kaoru's interaction. I like writing this a lot because it's a lot more lighthearted I think, than a lot of my other stories. I'm very happy you like my story and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you thought of it! thank you!

**Nanakiyoda: **Hi! Thank you so much! This is one of your favorite stories? That's so cool! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Laura: **Hi! Well, I do this stuff for fun when I'm stressed so I guess that's how I manage to update often, that and plus the fact that I type really fast. (Comes in handy when typing papers for school because I usually do them last minute, hehehe) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Rekka's Angel: **Hi! It's okay, I can understand how school can keep you busy. Especially with all the homework, I'm so bad I usually do them the next day at school…I rarely do them at home. I hope you like this chapter though…please review!

**Triste1: **(laughs) Oh yeah, totally. I so copied that from Slam Dunk. I was feeling lazy and didn't want to research the prefectures of Japan and figure out which is where so I just used names from Slam Dunk that I remembered. Kainan is a private school right? I remember because their uniforms are different from the public schools like Ryonan and Shohoku. Did I mention I am in love with Sendoh and Rukawa and will marry both of them just as soon as my honeymoon with Aoshi and Kenshin comes to an end? (grins)

**Sutefani-chan: **Oh that's so cool! I like Kaoru's personality in this story and if you're like her, then that good! You must be so nice too! (smiles)

**Bunny / Sailor Moon: **Hi! Sailormoon I think was the very first anime I saw…did you know I read somewhere that Tsubame's character is somewhat based on Sailor Mercury? Anyway, thanks for the invite but the address didn't show up on the review…could you E-mail it to me so I know where to submit my stuff? Thanks so much! I'm so happy you stayed up late to read my story! (hugs)

**Gabyhyatt: **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter…please review and tell me what you think!

**Prohibited: **Hi! Yeah, I pretty much write to try and relax or when I'm bored and can't go out with my friends. And also, I know the feeling of liking a story and wanting to know what happens next and then you have to wait sometimes months before it gets updated so that's why I try to update fast. This is great practice too since I hope to study screenwriting when I'm in college.

**Miko Kagome Archer: **Hi! I'm glad you like my fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it!

**SkyBlueSunShine**: Ooh! I love the idea of perverted stalkers of both genders…(grins happily as imagination runs wild) That sounds like so much fun to write. As for the instant noodle high school love thing, yeah, I'm kind of a little tired of reading about Kenshin just looking at Kaoru and instantly falling in love with her even before he gets to know who she is because he 'senses' her strong spirit or because of her exotic beauty although I read those stuff too and enjoy them (smiles). I love to write and read about how people are drawn closer by little things and small seemingly trite circumstances so that their relationship develops in a more natural normal pace. I think that's more romantic than having them fall all over each other at first glance.

**Drac-frst: **Don't worry, all the answers will be revealed in due time, I hope you enjoy the journey that leads to those answers and this chapter is another step forward! (grins) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought. Thank you!

**FFChibiKenshin: **Hi! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think about it. Did it seem pointless?

**Lendra-chan: **Hi Lendra! (hugs) I'm so happy with your review because you noticed it! Yeah, I do like putting little things from past chapters because it sort of creates some depth in the story, as if their world is really real and it creates a past between them! (smiles) I'm so glad you're happy when I update! I'm happy when you review so go and make me happy! Hehehehe (smiles) I hope you liked this chapter.

**Lauren: **Hi! Yeah, I'm glad I type fast too. I usually put off writing school papers and reports until the last minute, like the day before so I usually have to cram and typing fast helps me meet deadlines for submissions! Hehehehe! Oh, I hope you like this chapter and please review!

**Moonmage: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too, please review and tell me what you think of it.

**LLL: **As you wish, I updated! (smiles) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Clamsofmacabre**: I'm glad you haven't abandoned this fic yet and that you still enjoy it! Yeah Kaoru's relationship with Kenshin has evolved significantly since they first met…what did you think of the transition? Was it smooth or did it seemed sort of forced? I wanted to make it as subtle as possible but I'm not sure…anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!

**Kaoru4: **Hi! I'm so glad you like this story and is still following it! Yeah, I can't wait for Kenshin and Kaoru to start school, I have already written some stuff about their school life and that would be coming up in one or two more chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!

**Animegurl23: **I'm so glad you're still reading this fic! Thanks so much for always supporting my stories, I really appreciate it very much! As for Sakura, I'm glad you like her! She's my original character as well as Hitomi so they have a special place in my heart!

**Mini-MoonStar: **Hi! I'm so glad you love my story! (grins happily) I will try to update as fast as I can but I'm juggling I think five or six fics right now…but this is the one of the ones I love to write the most because it's so light hearted as opposed to my more angsty fics. I hope you like this next chapter and please review!

**Videl621: **Hi Videl! I enjoyed your update immensely, Kenshin's so frighteningly sexy…(sigh) anyway, I hope you liked this new installment…please review and tell me what you think! I love your rambling, that's a pretty creative guess…hmmm, maybe I can use it somewhere…(grins)

**Brittanie Love: **Hi! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you updated your story…I loved it when Kaoru knocked Sano out…and then poor Kaoru, her family was killed! (gasp) but I'll put all those and more in the review box of your story later…anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think.

**CrypticMaidenRK: **I'm glad you finally got Hymn of the Blade out! I'm awaiting the next chapter so I hope you update soon. Anyways, thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think.

**Pinay Tiger: **Hi! You left such a LONG REVIEW (hugs) as for Shoyo and Kainan, they are real places in the Kanagawa prefecture in Japan, as far as I know. There's this anime Slam Dunk and it's about the different high school prefectures all battling against each other for the honor going to the InterHigh and Shoyo and Kainan are both just random names I picked out. As for the scenery, I just faked it! (grins) Being senior rocks! You have all the power over the underclassmen! Mwahahaha! (smiles) Yeah, I thought it would be nice for Kaoru to experience all the normal high school stuff, and Kenshin too, plus it was a good way to get them both together. Did I have this chapter up in done in less than a week? I lost count…Hmmm…(smiles) well thanks again for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!

**Enchantedsleeper: **Yes, I think you should make more account so you can review more. LOL! (grins) Nah, it's enough to let me know you enjoy my story! I'm very happy that you do and I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Thank you!

* * *

**PS: **I know my writing style is a bit simplistic but I'll try to move my writing style up a notch higher and I'll try to make the story better. Any constructive criticism, suggestions, views and/or thoughts would be great…it would help me improve. Thank you! (hugs) 

For those of you who also read **Back Home To You, **which fic do you prefer and think is better?

See you next update!


	10. 10

**Only** **With** **You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! Please read the REVIEW RESPONSES! Originally, this was one really long chapter but I decided to cut it into two parts because it was too long. Don't worry about the next chapter, I will have it up in a few days. I just have to add some stuff and it'll be ready.

* * *

. 

**Chapter** **Ten**

"Most of the time I see you, you're either sitting down reading a book…or lying down reading a book…" Kenshin observed.

Kaoru was lying on her stomach in bed, resuming reading the book she previously been enjoying before he barged in. He was next to her with his head propped up in his hand as he observed her.

"So? I love mental stimulation. I happen to enjoy taking care of my mind," she said loftily, shooting him the snootiest glare she could muster.

He arched an eyebrow. "What about your _body_?"

"You are so superficial."

"Can't you think of anything except my physical beauty?" Kenshin smirked. "When I said _body_, I meant your general health. General exercise gets rid of those unwanted fats and burns calories you know."

"If you are trying to insinuate that I am the even the _slightest_ bit above the recommended weight for my height, I just want to remind you that this book I'm holding is _hardbound _and will look very nice, smashed against your face," Kaoru said sweetly.

The arched eyebrow elevated even higher and his eyes danced with amusement. "You are aware that you will be incurring the wrath of millions by damaging one of the natural wonders of the world, right?"

"You wish," she said with an exasperated laugh as she caught a few strands of his long red hair and gave it a tug. She smiled at his exclamation of surprise and pain as his head was jerked slightly forward.

In retaliation, his hand came down hte back of her head as hegently, but firmly pressed her face against her book.

"Wow, when you bury your nose in a book, you go all out don't you?" he snickered.

Kaoru's words were muffled against the pages of her book just as her hand reached out and tugged his hair, this time pulling it harder than she had before.

"Yow!" Kenshin let go of her and raised a hand to massage his scalp. "If I develop a bald spot, it's your fault."

Kaoru rubbed her nose and glared at him. "You have so much hair it wouldn't matter anyway."

"That's not exactly an insult you know…"

Kaoru turned her attention back to her book and ignored him completely. That is, until he reached out and tweaked her nose. "Do you mind?" she huffed. "Why are you even still here?"

"Your nose. It's red."

Kaoru valiantly tried to keep from rolling her eyes. She failed. "That's because you smushed it against my book, _retard_."

He gave her a look. "You have a weird nose…" he made a move to touch it again but she swatted his hand away.

"Well you have weird colored hair," Kaoru retorted.

Kenshin smiled, lying back down in bed and studying the ceiling.

Kaoru looked at him for a long momentsettling her attention back to her book.

After a while, Kaoru heard Kenshin sigh and felt the bed shift as he moved.

"You _are_ aware you might develop bedsores by being prostrate all the time…not to mention your muscles will probably end up atrophied since you don't use them much…right?"

"Oh, you mean like what happened to your brain?" she murmured distractedly as she turned a page.

He smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."

"The horrors."

The bed shifted again as he sat up. "Can I borrow you car? Mine hasn't arrived yet."

"You're going out?"

"Yeah, I like mental stimulation too and you're _boring_ me."

"Awww, you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

He smiled. "Sure you don't wanna come with?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No thanks. Keys are on my desk. Try not to crash into anything."

"Your concern for my welfare warms my heart."

"Who said anything about you? I was talking about my car."

"Ouch. That's harsh."

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

. 

It was later that day and Kaoru was currently trying to assure her mother that she was assimilating into the small town life pretty well. Being that it had not even been a week since she'd arrived, she felt really comfortable. In a way, it was nice to know that you would be staying in one place for the whole year and didn't have to expect to move to another location in only a few weeks' time.

"How are Hitomi and Sakura? I trust you are getting along with them well?"

"Yes. They're very nice, I enjoy their company very much."

"Are you getting along well with the fact that they are also your father's new family?"

The question gave Kaoru pause. She had been a little apprehensive at first. As much as she liked Hitomi and Sakura there was always that niggling hope that her dad and mom would get back together. Kaoru figured she would probably always harbor that hope. It made her feel guilty, as if she were betraying Hitomi and Sakura with her thoughts.

"_I know you like my aunt and I know you like Sakura…but it's not a sin to want your family to be together. It's normal."_

"_Both my parents are happier now than they were together."_

"_They have their feelings and you have yours."_

"I noticed that you hesitated the last time we talked about this. How are you handling things? I worry about you, especially since you'll be staying so far from me."

Kaoru infused her voice with as much reassurance as she could muster. "I miss you too mom, but I'm fine. Really."

Ayaname assessed her daughter's words, "I'm glad to hear it. How about your father? Did he seem fine to you? How is _he_ adjusting to everything?"

"He's great. He's doing less traveling. He has all his papers sent to his office here, so he doesn't need to be gone all the time. Sakura loves him a lot and it's obvious he and Hitomi love each other."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm happy for him."

Kaoru smiled slightly knowing her mother really meant it.

"I love the house you're staying in. It's so homey. It's a very nice home to start a family."

Kaoru had used her cellphone to shoot a brief video feed of the house she would be staying in, thinking her mother would be more reassured if she at least had some idea of Kaoru's living quarters. She had also taken brief shots of Kenshin, Sakura, Hitomi, her dad and Teruko to introduce her mom to the people she would be staying with for the year.

"In't it? I told Hitomi the same thing." Kaoru bit her lip as a thought occured to her. "Mom, does it bother you…thinking dad might have other children with another woman?" she asked suddenly, wanting to know.

There was a moment of silence before Ayaname spoke again. "I think the question is, does it bother _you_?"

"That's not an answer mom."

"Honestly?" Ayaname began, "Well, first I want you to promiseme that whatever I say doesn't affect your decision and your feelings regarding the matter. Feel your emotions Kaoru. Don't alter them to suit that of others. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kaoru promised.

"Alright. I love your father…but my love for him now is different than my love for him when we were married. So, no, it doesn't bother me if he goes forth and multiply," Ayaname added dryly.

Kaoru laughed.

"What about you?"

"I'm glad. I'm kind of excited to have little sisters and brothers running around."

"Well in the meantime you have Sakura who is such an adorable little angel. You didn't tell me Kenshin was so lovely though."

"Kenshin! I don't think _lovely, _is the word exactly," Kaoru said dryly.

"Oh? And what would you suggest?"

_Beautiful._

"I don't know…"

"Magnificent? Utterly superb?" Ayaname teased. "Should I be worried Kao-chan? My only daughter is going to be living under the same roof with such an impeccable specimen of a young man. I should tell you father to keep a keen eye on you!"

Kaoru laughed. "No need, I'm not interested in that stuff yet, besides I'm pretty sure I'm not his type."

"Why would you say that?" Even through the phone, Ayaname clearly conveyed her displeasure and Kaoru could practically see her mother's perfect lips twist in a semi-frown. "Are you implying that you don't think you're good enough for him?"

Uh-oh…Kaoru felt a 'self-esteem issues' lecture coming on. She had sat through enough of those to know her mom could go on and on for hours on end. "No!" she denied. "I'm not implying that at all!"

"What then?"

Kaoru's mind frantically darted through all possible excuses and latched on one plausible one. "He's uhm, gay…!"

And then she froze when she realized what she had said.

He 's…gay… 

"Oh. Well you know, I read something in a survey once that said most good looking guys are either married, psycho or gay."

Kaoru choked.

"Oh darling! Perhaps you should introduce him to Kamatari!" Ayaname said excitedly.

"…"

"I suppose that's what I found so fascinating about him. I sensed something different about that young man…there's something about his eyes. It is as if there is a world he holds inside of him, another part of him he hides…" Ayaname was acquainted with a lot of homosexuals, men she considered her friends. She was aware that there were those of them who had gone through a lot of suffering and grief because of the choices they had made, and the person they had fallen in love with.

A brief memory of a night spent outside, sitting on deserted stretch of sand before the crashing waves of the surf ghosted through Kaoru's mind. That night, Kenshin had seemed to morph into a different person right before her eyes.

"He is like a dessert under a full moon with shifting sands. It's as if you have this feeling you can never really know him or grasp exactly who he is. Like there are so many different facets of him…" Ayaname continued musingly.

"I think the term is multiple-personality-disorder," Kaoru supplied.

However, she did agree with her mother's statement. There was something in Kenshin that didn't quite click.

Kaoruremembered Sayo saying something about Kenshin always keeping people at arm's length.

Using his friendliness as a shield.

Why did he stop studying in the first place?

Did it have something to do with the fact that even though both his parents were alive, he lived most of his life with his aunt?

He was like one of those Chinese boxes where you open one only to reveal another, smaller box within.

Boxes within boxes

Kaoru talked a few more minutes with her mother until Teruko came in and asked to speak with her for a moment.

It was not after she had hung-up the phone and turned her attention to Teruko that Kaoru remembered she'd forgotten to correct her mother about Kenshin's sexual preference.

Uh-oh…

She had blatantly, if somewhat unintentionally, misled her mother. How was she going to get out of this one? 

_Mom…when I said gay, I meant he was **happy**…_

* * *

. 

The kitchen was enemy territory for Kaoru Kamiya.

She took to it like a cat would to water.

Badly.

It was a place where seemingly harmless utensils and apparatuses turned rabid and attacked her. Ovens would suddenly burst into flames or explode and blenders would turn into projectile launchers that spewed minced goop all over the place.

She rarely visited the kitchen except on rare times when she would ask the Cook to prepare a special meal or she would grab a snack from the refrigerator.

Her only friends in the whole place were the microwave and the toaster.

Those two, she got along with just fine.

There had been a brief time when Kaoru had tried to learn to cook. She and her mother had been staying over at the château of one of her mother's friends for a brief sojourn.

Kaoru had been offered some cooking lessons by the head chef: a rather portly Frenchman who grew fond of her because according to him _'the little miss knows how to show appreciation for fine cuisine'. _

In other words, Kaoru usually pigged out on his cooking, cleaning out her plate and often helping herself to second servings.

The food tasted good, what was she to do? Deny her self when there was so much available?

The trouble was, as much as Kaoru loved to eat food, she _did not _like preparing it. It was tedious and boring and she usually ended up cutting the vegetables wrong or getting bored and forgetting to stir, fry, turn-over or flip when she was supposed to.

Most of the time she'd tried, she'd ended up getting lost in her thoughts as she plotted a story she wanted to write or imagined a painting she wanted to work on. She would forget to pay attention and would only remember that she was in the middle of cooking, when the smell of burning would reach her nose.

After some rather heinous incidents involving broken ovens, explosions and his mustache catching fire, Jacques had finally given up and said that his _'little miss'_ as he called her, would be a pleasure to serve food to, but not a very good apprentice.

Tha was putting it nicely.

"Maybe I could get some frozen dinners, heat it in the microwave and have everything done with," she mused as she checked the refrigerator.

There were some meat, vegetables and stuff she did not even want to contemplate.

There were no frozen dinners.

She could probably buy them at the supermarket, but which part? She didn't know her way around town and had never been in a supermarket before.

She closed the freezer door and frowned.

Also Hitomi probably would not want her family to eat that kind of food. Kaoru had never even sampled one before, but she'd seen people eat it on TV so how bad could it be?

Teruko had come to talk to her about a call she'd received from her sister regarding a family emergency. The woman had asked to be dismissed early and had offered to fix dinner for Kaoru to heat later, before she left. Kaoru had seen the worried look in the older woman's eyes and had told her not to worry about dinner.

_"But I thought you had not the slightest idea what to do…it would be no trouble, really…" _

_Kaoru had shaken her head, "No. It's okay Teruko-san. You can go. I can manage in the kitchen on my own. I hope the family emergency doesn't turn out to be serious…you can go now. It's no problem."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Kaoru nodded, smiling._

And so now here she was standing inside the empty kitchen, sizing up everything with a wary eye. "I am so in over my head…"

She needed help.

Unfortunately…there was no one left inside the house to help her.

* * *

. 

Kenshin got out of thecar he'd borrowed from Kaoru since his car had not yet arrived. Kaoru burst out of the house and he waited by the car, watching as she ran towards him to welcome him home.

He watched her approach, casually leaning his side against the van's door, a small smirk playing across his lips.

This was going to be so much fun.

"Thank Kami you're here!" she exclaimed as she latched on to his free hand in a vice-grip, tugging him towards the house.

Hearing her voice over the phone had made him worry for a second because she had sounded frantic. The moment Kaoru had explained her predicament to him; Kenshin had felt the overwhelming urge to laugh out loud.

Something he felt quite often in her presence.

"You have a serious mental problem," he informed her as he extracted his hand from hers. "You're getting too worked up over a silly dinner. That's not healthy."

"Oh yeah, like you're the poster boy for mental health. Besides, it's not silly!"

Kenshin gave Kaoru an, 'If you say so', look that oozed 'patronizing' as his lips formed the amused smirk Kaoruhad already grown familiar with.

She frowned at him.

He had changed his attire from what he'd been wearing when he'd barged in on her earlier today. He was now wearing black denim jeans that were artfully distressed and a simple black shirt she recognized was from Armani. Kenshin was holding a plastic bag in his right hand; the bag had a logo Kaoru did not recognize.

He smelled vaguely of light alcohol and fruit.

"Why are you so late in getting here? I called you almost an hour ago!"

A dark red brow arched elegantly over crystalline violet eyes. "I'm here, aren't I? Besides is that the way to talk to your _savior_?"

Kaoru paused, remembering their earlier telephone conversation.

_"Let me get this straight. You want me to go home and help you cook?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why would I want to do that?"_

_"Because you're a decent human being who takes pleasure in helping those in need."_

_"Nope. Try again."_

_"Because technically, I am kind of your cousin which makes me family so you have an obligation to aid your kin!"_

_"Didn't I use a semblance of that line when I asked you to massage my temples?"_

_"Uh-huh…"_

_"And then you tried to squeeze my brains out…"_

_Damn, she just knew he was going to point that out! "Come on Kenshin!" she wheedled._

_"…"_

_"Look, I really need your help. I'm desperate!"_

_"Exactly how desperate are you?"_

_"Very."_

_A sigh. "Fine…but there are some things that you would have to do…"_

_"Fine, fine. Just get back here now!"_

_A diabolical chuckle before he stated his demands._

"Well?" Kenshin prompted. "You're the one who asked for my help. Is that the proper way to show gratitude?"

Kaoru glared at him for a long moment before she muttered a strangled, "No."

The smirk playing around Kenshin's lips became a full-blown grin. "And what do we say Kaoru?"

"…"

"Oh, so you've decided you can cook dinner on your own? Okay then, I'll just go relax by pool…" Kenshin made a move to stroll towards the pool.

"Wait!" Kaoru said gritting her teeth. When she'd called him on the phone to ask for help, she'd expected him to make her grovel but this was just pushing the limits!

"Well?"

"This is very childish you know."

"Hey, life's too short, I take pleasure anywhere I can."

"And my mortification gives you a great deal of pleasure?"

He smiled.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and bowed in a gesture of respect. "Arigato Kenshin-_sama_, for helping me out."

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He patted head like an owner would a well-trained pet dog. "Good girl."

Kenshin started walking towards the house leaving Kaoru to trot after him muttering something unintelligible under her breath, but Kenshin caught a few words like 'moron', 'jackass', 'arrogant' and 'retard'.

"Oh did I hear something?" Innocent purple eyes glanced back at her, golden lights dancing beneath the violet sheen.

"Nothing Kenshin-_sama_…"

Kenshin smiled, although Kaoru didn't see.

Maybe this year really wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

. 

**A/N: **Kenshin's always polite and _nice _to everyone else so it's only with Kaoru that he gets to play! (grins) Can you actually imagine him behaving that way with Sayo? Nope. **Only** **With** **Kaoru**!

Kenshin's demands…any guesses what they were? Suggestions?

I know some of you guys think it's weird Kenshin and Kaoru usually use the term _**family** _to refer to each other but I think it's only natural since they don't exactly see each other as boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Still, I hope you agree that they are somewhat getting closer. Also, Kaoru now sees that there is something more to Kenshin than meets the eye and she's curious…

**More insights on Kenshin's character in the next chapter:** It will deal with Kenshin and Kaoru's cooking escapade!

Don't forget to **REVIEW** guys! Thanks much! Also, I know I should be putting up **Belonging** but it's taking me longer to write the next chapter for it than I anticipated so to those of you who are waiting for that, I'm sorry It's taking so long.

**Read The Notes Below**

* * *

**Kaoru: **(arms akimbo and glares at Scented) Kenshin-**_sama_**? Why in the world am I supposed to call him Kenshin-**_sama!_**

**Kenshin: **(looks thoughtful)I don't know Kaoru-dono. It kind of hasa nice ring to it. Better than _sessha…_

**Scented: **(nods wisely) Definitely. Now if we can only do something about your height and your penchant for girly colors…

**Kenshin: **(falls to the ground) Oro!

**Kaoru**: (helps Kenshin up) Do I have to call him Kenshin-sama the entire length of the story?

**Scented**: Nope. Why, what do you prefer to call him?

**Kaoru**: (taps index finger on her chin) Uhm…how about _koishii_?

**Kenshin: **ORO! (falls to the ground swirly eyed)

**Scented**: Look what you did! He's fainted! (Nudges Kenshin with the toes of her slippers)

**Kamatari**: I heard something about Kenshin being gay…?

**Kaoru**: (grabs Kenshin's unconscious form) Get away! He's mine! (growls like a fierce Tanuki)

**Scented: **(sweatdrops) Okay minna, just disregard this waste of space and look down. See those helpful notes? Read them, they provide insight to this chapter.

* * *

. 

**Ayaname's Insights Into Kenshin's Personality – **Remember, Ayaname and Kaoru are both artists. Generally artistic people tend to be more insightful (at least I think so, maybe I'm just biased) when it comes to people's personalities. Just think of the pictures or paintings or sculpture that you see in Galleries. They invoke feeling. That means the artist was able to capture not only a visual image but also managed to look deeper and capture the prevalent emotion as well.

(Kaoru is also starting to think about Kenshin and his 'complexities')

**Shifting Sands – **There's this picture I saw once of the dessert. It seemed really mysterious. When you're in the dessert, all you see is a sea of sands and the landscape is changing continuously so you really need to pay attention or you'll get lost. (In a way, it is like Kenshin's personality in this fic. You can never really grasp it fully and you really need to pay attention to catch the subtle signs he shows)

**Kaoru's Phone – **Phones now are really cool. It's so packed with gizmos. You can take videos and pictures and listen to music, play video games. I wonder what they'll think of next?

**Chateau – **It's a French country house or estate, sometimes even a castle. I think it's used mostly as vacation houses and not for regular inhabitation. Since in this fic, Kaoru is well traveled and rich, I thought it would be nice to have her stay in one for a while.

**Jacques – **He's the portly **Frenchman **chef who was trying to teach Kaoru to cook. Remember, they were staying at a **chateau** (see above notes) that is why Jacques is conveniently French as well. (smiles)

**Atrophy – **wasting away through lack of use. Kenshin was teasing Kaoru that her muscles would atrophy from lack of use while Kaoru retorted that Kenshin's brain would experience the same thing.

**Kamatari – **Okay, someone asked me why I portrayed Kamatari as a **guy. **It's because he is a man. Yes, he's male…I was surprised too when I found out. He's gay. Right? I mean with his obsession with Shishio, he's gotta be…

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses:**

**

* * *

**

**Chikifriend – **Thanks for taking the time to read! (grins) I hope you like this chapter.

**Polarbear – **Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

**Lady Fantastic – **Thank you. I'm so flattered. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Tsuka-kun – **Hi! Yes, I checked and you are correct. I misspelled it. The proper spelling is, Louis Vuitton. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think!

**Kaoru4 – **Yes, Kaoru will meet a some of Kenshin's old friends. (grins) The jealousy is of course coming, but when it comes and how is something you'd have to find out! LOL! I hope you don't get bored with this fic.

**Mizu-Ruuseisui Inc **– That's okay, I squeal too when I see an update on a story that I'm reading or when I receive reviews (hint, hint) LOL! The next chapter is about Kaoru and Kenshin's escapade in the kitchen, the chapter after that is the 'going to school' chapter, which introduces some of the Kenshin-gumi plus others. Clamsofmacabre – Not much in terms of fluff here but there is a lot of interaction. I find I like writing Kaoru and Kenshin's bantering in this fic. Anyway, you burn toast? I don't even make toast. (grins) At least you try, I don't. LOL! Anyway I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter! 

**Vision2 – **Thanks! I love writing their interactions too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much romance but I am trying to convey the subtle evolution of their relationship. They are more free with each other now than they were before. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

**K&K Forever – **What did Kenshin think of Kaoru when she was soaking wet? (hmmm) Use your imagination! (LOL!)

**Erica6060 – **Hi! Kaoru actually does wear nice clothes. Remember the yacht birthday party, Kenshin commented that the dress she wore was nice? Plus he already said he liked her arms, commenting that they were 'not emaciated', so in a way Kenshin is very subtly expressing that he finds Kaoru pretty.

**Miko Kagome Archer **– Wow, you know a guy who behaves like Kenshin does in this fic? Cool! And you've liked him for TWO years? Whoa! He must be really dreamy then huh? (grins) 

**FCChibiKenshin – **I like writing Kenshin and Kaoru's banter too. It's a subtle way of showing the progression of their relationship, which is basically what this fic is all about. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Mini-Moonstar – **I know, this is my relaxation fic too! (grins) Piercing Silence and my other KBK stories are most angst-centric so this fic provides a nice balance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Venus goddess – **Hello! Nope, I don't think your comments are rude at all! It's nice you tell me how you feel! As for their relationship, right now they refer to themselves as relatives because they don't really see each other as bf/gf yet. But believe you me, they will! (grins) Anyway, I hope you send me a draft of your story! I'm excited to read your ideas!

**Blackz – **I'm glad you like my fic! Be careful and don't get caught but also study really well so you get good marks on the exam. Good luck!

**Pinay Tiger – **Hi! Wow, I really liked your review. It was long and so very helpful! BTW, I love your drawings! I'll send you mine when I can get it scanned. I haven't used my scanner since forever and I think it's busted anyway. Thanks so much for the helpful advice although what in the world is a polysendenton? (I have no idea, gomen for being an ignoramus) And yeah, I think I won't really change the tone of the way I'm writing this story. People seem to like it because of the way it is written now, to change it might ruin the whole pacing and tone of the story. Thanks for the help! I hope you finish the posters you're working on!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien – **Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think!

**Enchantedsleeper – **Hi! Glad you like the story! One of the best stories you know? (blushes) thank you! (hugs) I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Videl621 – **Hi Videl! Congratulations on breaking the 200 mark! I'm glad you like his character and pick up on the subtle flirtations! September 2003! Wow, I'm glad you still haven't lost the thread of inspiration for that fic! I hope you never do! not until you finish it! (glares threateningly) Yeah, I try to update as frequently as I can but some people are noticing that I'm slowing down. Oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Brittanie Love – **Hi! Thanks so much for the review! I know! I just love Kenshin shirtless! (drools) I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think!

**Jbella – **Hi! As always your review was very helpful to me! As for Kaoru learning how to cook, the next chapter is dedicated to Kaoru and Kenshin's kitchen escapade! I'll upload it in a few days. It was supposed to be part of this chapter but it made the whole thing too long so I cut it in half and I'm adding some stuff to the last part before I upload it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Triste1 – **I actually did catch that error and tried to correct it but it took some time for the site to replace the chapter. It's fixed now though. Gomen! As for the plot moving faster, it will progress and the next chapter will show Kaoru more of the Battousai side of Kenshin. The darker side of the smiling, teasing retard she knows. This chapter actually sort of alludes to that…but anyway I hope you don't get bored with this fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

**Aoshilover – **Here you do, I updated. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

**Dakota – **Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

**Jessica – **Hope I didn't keep you waiting long. (grins) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

**Drac-frst – **Yup, I am leading somewhere. I hope you don't get bored with this fic but I like taking the time with character development as well as their relationship with each other. I'm trying to make their interaction as normal as possible so that the evolution of their relationship seems natural and not forced. Please review!

**Peachie-chan – **(stares at Kenshin plushie enviously) Yup, more Ken-Kao romantic interactions in the future! Wanna trade Kenshin for the Beshimi plushie? LOL!

**Nes – **Thanks so much for your words of encouragement! I like to go slow with the pacing of their relationship in this particular story so I'm glad you are not getting impatient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Nanakiyoda – **HI! (grins and catches Nanakiyoda as author bounces off the walls) I updated! (grins) I loved your review. It made me smile. I'm glad you enjoy my stories and thank you so much for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Animegurl23 – **Hey girl! Thanks so much for the review! Really, you've never seen a fic like this before? (grins) Thanks for calling me an Original! I really appreciate it! And thanks for always reviewing my stories!

**Ravyn – **Hi! Finally I was able to update! Thanks for the E-mail and encouragement you gave me! I'm glad you like the pacing of the story and are not impatient with the development of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the advice! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!

**S3r3nity **– Hi! I hope you studied for finals! And I hope you get good marks on the test! (grins) Thanks so much for always reviewing my story. I will try to update BHTY more often! Kaoru can't cook and Kenshin is going to help her do it! Next chapter is about Kenshin and Kaoru's kitchen escapade! The chapter after that is about the first day of school. Jenanna – Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Kenshin and Kaoru in this fic and that you enjoy it! Also, thanks for putting me on your Author's Alert! (grins) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Thanks! 

**Clemen – **They will get together…eventually. (grins) I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Lendra-chan – **Hey there! I hope you don't have laryngitis anymore! Ah…a kiss between Kenshin and Kaoru…you got me all excited to write a scene like that! (grins) Don't worry, they will get together…but that fact that they are not very romantic right now will only make it even more…'sweet' and 'intense' when they finally realize their feelings.

**Nim** – Yay! You noticed Kenshin is getting more touchy-feely! It's because he's getting more comfortable with Kaoru! A step-up in their relationship progression! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 

**Raeyn-chan – **My stories keep you enthralled? (grins) I'm so happy! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Shinta-Fan – **Thanks for liking my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Crystal Winds – **Thanks! I do try to make this fic as humorous as I can. With my other KBK stories, it's mostly angst so this is the fic that balances everything out for me.

**Sutefani-Chan – **YES! Their teasing and bantering are what bonds them. Remember, Kenshin really doesn't tease anyone else like he does Kaoru. Remember Kaoru says that Kenshin is a perfect gentleman with everyone but her? That means Kenshin is actually more comfortable with Kaoru than with anyone else because he doesn't feel the need to constantly be nice!

As for traveling, I love it. I love visiting new places, but I don't like going alone (yeah right, as if my parents would let me anyway, LOL). I usually travel with my mom and little brother during summer or Christmas vacations. My mom sometimes brings along my aunt and my little cousin so we have company. Sometimes I travel with my whole family, dad, mom, my two brothers, everyone. Sadly, I don't get to travel anymore. (sobs) I think it's been…two, three years since I last got away from the 'city'.

**Someone** – thanks for the review. I think I have already updated BHTY…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 

**Tintin-chan – **Yeah, I know Slam Dunk. I'll think about making some of the characters from that anime have cameo appearances in this fic. I think it might be fun. I like Rukawa and Sendoh though, although I think Jin and Fujima are cute too.

**Kk – **thanks for the review. I hope you like this next chapter. Please review!

**The guardian – **THANK YOU! I am trying to build up their relationship slowly. I want this fic to be more about the growing emotional closeness of the two of them. I want them to fall in love without realizing they have. I've read some romance fics that are about instantaneous physical attraction and although I enjoy reading them, and am writing one as well, I want OWY to be different. It will make their 'ehem' love more sweet and intense once they realize their feelings (I hope).

**Aninymous miss – **Thanks for the review and for the complement. You're so nice! (grins) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

**Reignashii** – I think if your personality is like Kaoru in this fic, they you are cool. I find Kaoru's personality in this fic interesting, I like writing her because she's deep and intelligent but she also has feelings of insecurities but she doesn't dwell on them. Kudos to you! PS, I think everyone has those issues to deal with. Just in varying degrees. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru – **Thank you so much for the encouragement. Really, you think my stories are some of the best out there? (grins) Thank you! Don't say you are not a good writer! As long as you like writing, then go for it! As for Ken-Kao romance, it's already started. Kenshin has trouble sleeping but falls asleep when he's with Kaoru, Kenshin treats everyone nicely except Kaoru (which means he's comfortable enough with her to stop being nice all the time), Sayo's comment about how maybe Kenshin has changed, Kaoru catching a glimpse of Kenshin's 'Battousai-dark-side'…those are very subtle hints that there is something between the two of them, it may seem platonic now but the seeds have been planted! (grins)

**Princess**-**oro** – AU means Alternate Universe is when the characters of Rurouni Kenshin are put in a different time, place, world that is not related to the anime. For example, this fic is AU because in the anime Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin does not have a cousin named Sakura, is not a model and they don't exist in the modern time. Cannon Universe means that the RK crew are in their own world where Kenshin is Battousai, Kaoru is a kenjutsu instructor...so on. The Kenshin-gumi are going to show up in chapter 12. 

**KeNsHiNlUvEr – **Thanks for the reviews and your encouragements. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

**Marstanuki – **I wanted to give Kaoru a break. She's always so lovesick over Kenshin. (grins) Thanks so much for the review and the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Hannah – **Hi, thanks for the review. I'm a girl. As for the action, don't worry, it's coming. If you want more intense love stories that I have written, try Piercing Silence or Back home To You or Belonging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thanks.

**Kaname – **Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think!

**Chibi Mistress – **LOL! Glad you liked it! I loved writing that chapter too! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

**Fly gurl – **Hi! I updated! Did you enjoy the chapter? Please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.

**RoxxyEva – **You will see Kenshin's Battousai side. A glimpse of him will be given in the next chapter. More of Kenshin's darker side will be introduced as the story progresses and Kaoru finds out more and more about Kenshin. (did that sound sinister? LOL)

**A.B.C Otaku – **Thanks. Hmmm, contacts on anime characters. They would probably be HUGE! (grins) Did you like the chapter? Please review!

**Battousaifriends – **Thanks for all the review! Did you like this chapter? Please review!

**PunKrocKergrl – **Thanks for the review. Glad you liked my story. I would have fainted as well…possibly molest him…(grins) Did you like the update? Please review!

**Anon – **I'm glad you think my story is refreshing and different. Your review made me smile. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Pego – **Thanks for adding me! I appreciate it and I feel so honored! (grins) u hope you liked the update! Please review!

**Hikari-Kawaii – **Thanks for the encouragement! KK scenes will develop more! I hope you liked the update. Please review!

**Ixchen – **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review!

**KazeAme – **(catches KazeAme before she floats away) Hey! I updated! I d o try to update as fast as I can but I am balancing other stories as well so it's kind of hard. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

**Japanese Noodles – **The best story you've read so far? Wow, I am truly honored! Or perhaps this is the first story you have read? (grins) Anyway, thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See that little blue button down below?

Yes...on the left hand corner...

Press it!

Please review!

Thanks!


	11. 11

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions on what Kenshin should make Kaoru do! I will use some of them, if you guys don't mind! Okay, also there's kind of a long author's note at the end so please read that too! Thanks! I was just wondering if you guys are annoyed by the long review responses and if you thinkI should stop? Anyway, please review!

* * *

.

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Life has taught us that love does not consist of gazing at each other but in looking outward, together, in the same direction._

- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

Kaoru followed Kenshin into the spacious kitchen and watched as he put the plastic bag on the counter and proceeded to empty out it's contents, which turned out to be ingredients they were going to be using for cooking. He started to lay them all out on the marble countertop of the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking for the entire world like he actually did know what he was doing.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered, I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

Kenshin paused and glanced at her. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Kaoru leaned her arms on the counter. "I remember back at the beach house we had to eat out because it was the cook's day-off."

"Then why'd you ask me for help?"

"You're the only one I could think to ask…" she shrugged.

"That makes me feel so special."

Kaoru made a face, "You know what I mean…"

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "I never said I didn't know _how _to cook. I just didn't want to." He smirked, "Why should I bother when there's someone else to do if for me?"

"Yes, well thanks for helping me," Kaoru said with a smile.

Their eyes met and Kenshin shrugged, "It's a favor," he said before he resumed what he was doing. "Besides, I'm not doing this for free, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

He grinned, "I wasn't sure what stuff we had on here so I stopped by the store to get some supplies. You like salmon, right?"

"I love it. I love seafood; lobster, crabs, squid, fish…"

"Don't forget the oysters."

Kaoru shot him a glare.

"Have you ever been to Tsukiji?"

"Tsukiji…that's the Tokyo fish market, isn't it? I remember hearing something about it being the largest fish market in the world."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. Tourists often go there a lot. It opens really early, around 4:00 in the morning and winds down at about 8:00. Actually, there are 10 wholesale markets in Tokyo but Tsukiji is the biggest, and the best known. Its history can be traced back 400 years, to the days of the Tokugawa shogunate when Tokugawa Ieyasu granted permission to a group of fishermen to set up a market by Nihombashi Bridge to supply his castle in Edo…"

"Which is the old name of Tokyo," Kaoru finished for him. "Wow, can we go there some time? Sounds interesting."

"You're probably the only female I know who will ever say that a fish market is interesting."

"Well it's not just any fish market. It's Tsukiji," Kaoru defended. "Besides, I think it would be an exciting experience. I heard that people actually bid on fish there and I've always enjoyed auctions."

"I just bet you do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru demanded.

Kenshin tilted his head to the side and smiled, "It means I could take you, but it'll have to be only the two of us. We can't take Sakura with us because Tsukiji is too busy. There's too many people there and she might get lost."

"Oh…"

He gave her a look. "We have to get up really early so we can make it on time. I know how fond you are of sleeping…"

"That's fine." She eyed the parts of filleted fish he was unwrapping. "So we're making salmon for dinner?"

"For starters we're having Smoked Salmon Rolls with Light Cheese Mousse and then Celeriac and Apple Salad. Then for the main course I thought we should have Salmon with Dill."

"Sounds delicious, what about dessert?"

"Something simple. Forest fruits with blackberry liqueur."

"Oh! I love that!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing the plastic bag he'd brought. "Did you buy strawberries? Cherry too, I like cherries…" she mumbled as her head and hands disappeared into the bag. She gave a happy cheer when she found a bag of strawberries and she brandished them towards his face. "Can I have some now?"

Her blue eyes were twinkling as she asked for his permission and Kenshin stared at her for a while, wondering how she could look like such a little kid, how a simple pack of ordinary strawberries could make her so excited. He smiled, "Just two. You can have some later after dinner."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay." The wrapper was torn quickly and the strawberry was in her mouth. "Can you prepare everything before they get home?" It seemed an awful lot to prepare for one person, but hey what did she know?

"No, I can't." Kenshin said with a smile. "That's why you're going to help me." He held up a hand before she could protest. "Look, all of the stuff I chose to make is very easy to do. Besides I thought you wanted to make a good impression by cooking something nice?"

_He'd actually been listening? _Kaoru was surprised. "Fine…" she said with a sigh as she finished her strawberries.

He smiled and went to wash his hands, instructing Kaoru to do the same.

* * *

.

"That's quite interesting. It's so tacky it's almost tasteful." Kaoru said as she eyed Kenshin's ridiculous apron. For one thing, it was _pink_ and actually had _glitters _on it. "You would think that with your red hair, it would clash but pink really does become you."

"I guess I'm just so beautiful, everything I wear fits."

Kaoru laughed as she secured her own apron over her head. It was a plain white apron with a 'kiss the cook' logo at the front. She'd made a grab at it before Kenshin could, leaving him to wear the glittery pink one he had on. "Did Sakura make it?"

"Yes. She decorated it for an art project."

He really should have looked ridiculous but instead, he looked cute. She'd never admit it to him, he had too much of an ego already, but she did agree that everything he wore seemed to fit him.

_Some people have all the luck…_

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Are you quite finished ogling me or should I twirl around to give you a better view?"

"No thanks."

"Sure? I don't mind…" he said glancing at her over his shoulder as he took out pots, bowls and saucepans from the cupboard.

"I'm sure…and besides, I don't_ ogle._" Kaoru said rolling her eyes at him as he chuckled. "So, how did you learn to cook anyway? Were you always interested?"

"Anyone with half-a-brain can learn how to cook."

Kaoru let the implied jibe fly over her head and waited for him to continue.

If he was surprised that she did not rise to bait he had dangled, it did not show. "I didn't use to be interested in cooking, but I learned some things while I traveled. Besides, it's a good way to impress the ladies."

"If only you were a spider. I'd introduce you to a black widow."

"That won't work. Even as a spider, I'd be too pretty to eat."

"It's a wonder you don't topple over under the weight of all your hair and your bloated head. Your ego is huge."

"It's all in the balance. I'm just naturally gifted with grace."

"Or maybe it's just all that air in the empty place where you brain is supposed to be."

He chuckled, "Get to work and sprinkle gelatin over 2 tablespoons of water, would you? And take the heatproof bowl and then leave it for about 5 minutes, after that take the bowl of gelatin and stand in a saucepan with hot water reaching about half-way to the side of the bowl, heat it gently until the gelatin is dissolved."

Kaoru followed his instructions. "What am I making?"

"The starter. Smoke salmon rolls with light cheese mousse."

"What's the gelatin for?"

"You'll see."

Kenshin proceeded to instruct Kaoru on how to make the starter, while he prepared the salmon steaks he had bought for the main course. "Kaoru, hand me the balsamic vinegar, would you? It over there, second cupboard…"

Kaoru handed him the bottle he'd requested. "What's the difference with this and regular vinegar?"

"Balsamic vinegar comes from Modena, in northern Italy," Kenshin answered as he worked, "People there say that this particular type of vinegar is only usable after ten years…hey drain off the liquid from the cottage cheese, you're going to mix that in later with the gelatin."

Kaoru made a face, "That sounds gross. Cottage cheese and _gelatin_?"

"Trust me, it's going to turn out delicious."

"Have you been to Italy before?" Kaoru asked as she did as he instructed her to do.

"Briefly. You?"

"Not in Modena. I was in Florence with my mom. We visited the Duomo. The structure was impressive but I never really liked it much, pink and green? Not a color combination I favor."

"Yeah, I noticed you like your basic black, blues and whites; _very_ _artistic_."

Kaoru chose to ignore the note of sarcasm in his voice. "I liked the Piazza dela Signoria though. It's a good place to people watch."

"So…you're voyeuristic?"

"Euw! Don't pin your sick sexual perversions on me!"

Kenshin laughed out loud and instructed her to prepare the smoked salmon, cut it in half length-wise and grin black pepper over each piece. "No, not like that…" he cautioned as he moved behind her and touched her hand.

Kaoru smelled the light alcohol and fruit in his scent as well as a subtle scent that reminded her of pine tress and rain.

"If you slice it that way, you won't be able to roll it up later," he informed her. "You're not supposed to _saw_ it. You glide the knife over the flesh lengthwise, see?" he said. His front was to her back and his chin rested on her shoulder as he showed her the proper way to do it. His breath made the small tendrils of Kaoru's hair that had escaped her semi-ponytail, flutter lightly about her cheeks as his hand guided hers in the process.

"Got it," Kaoru said with a nod. The motion caused her head to bang against Kenshin with a slight thud. "Sorry."

His chin was still on her shoulder, his head next to hers. He nudged her cheek gently with his. "Don't worry about it."

He placed the mousse Kaoru had prepared for the smoked salmon earlier, in the refrigerator to chill while they finished the food preparations. "Did you visit the museum of the Duomo?"

"Yes. It was very nice. I love the panels of the Gates of Paradise but I think I loved the pieta by Michelangelo more."

"Really? Michelangelo was impressed with the gates. He was actually the one who named it Gates of Paradise."

"Lorenzo Ghiberti was the one who made the doors."

"Yes, but tradition says that when Michelangelo was younger, he was so impressed by the doors that he described them to be worthy to be the gates of paradise."

Kaoru hadn't known about that. She was taken by surprise about his knowledge on varied subjects. She supposed it came from traveling all over. "Do you think you'll miss traveling this year?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hitomi said you used to travel a lot, these past two years or so especially. I'm just wondering if you think you'll get wanderlust…"

"Why? Do you think you would?"

Kaoru gave it some though before she answered. "I don't know. I doubt it. I mean, I love to travel but I also like staying in one place for an extended amount of time. I did spend an entire school year in New York and I enjoyed it immensely…what abut you?"

"Hmm…it depends…I guess, if I feel bored."

"Is that why you left? Why you started traveling so much? You were _bored!_"

He shrugged.

It didn't sound like a very good reason and Kaoru doubted if he was telling her the exact truth. Still, she held her tongue, not wanting to pry into his business and feeling as if she had somehow already overstepped her bounds.

They worked in silence for a moment before Kenshin finally spoke again.

"If you like Michelangelo's works, did you go to see the Accademia Gallery? It's where the statue of David is kept."

Kaoru's eyes lit up, "I know. I absolutely loved it! I have no idea why someone would actually want to damage such a work of art. Someone actually took a hammer to it once, in 1991 I think. I remember because my mom was outraged. The person managed to damage the toes on the left foot before the authorities were able to put a stop to it."

"You seem to know quite a lot about art."

"Some girls like clothes and fashion, I like paintings and sculptures."

"Preferably of naked men?"

Kaoru glowered at him.

"David. You ogled him, didn't you?" he accused.

Kaoru cheeks flamed, "I don't look at naked statues of men for pleasure! I told you I don't _ogle _and besides, it's art, pervert."

"It all depends you know. The municipality of Florence once offered a replica of the statue of David as a gift to the municipality of Jerusalem to mark the 3,000 anniversary of David's conquest of the city. The proposed gift evoked a storm in the city, with religious factions in the municipality declaring that the naked figure was pornographic and shouldn't be accepted. They had a compromise and another, fully-clad replica of a different statue was donated instead."

"I guess I could understand in a religious point of view, how people could perceive the statue as such. But I don't think the statue is pornographic. I mean, it's all in how you look at things. I see it as a study of the male form in all its masculine beauty."

"That explains your mysterious bathroom entries when I'm unclothed," he teased.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Those were ACCIDENTS! It only happened TWICE and I really didn't even get to see anything!"

"Is that a note of disappointment in your tone?"

Kaoru looked at the knife she was using to cut the fish.

_Must not stab him…must not stab him…maybe just a little nick? NO! Must not stab him…Must not stab him…_

"Okay, I finished with the salmon, should I put in the mousse now?" she asked, skirting away from the subject of naked males, statues or other wise.

"No, let it chill more, why don't you start on the salad?" he suggested. "Start to peel and trim the celeriac."

"Celeriac? Don't you mean celery?"

"No, it's celeriac. It's a variety of celery."

"Oh…" Kaoru muttered as she prepared the vegetable.

* * *

.

"You know, even though the statue of David is seen by most people as an exemplification of male beauty, it's not exactly true to the human form."

"I noticed," Kaoru said, surprised that he had as well. "I was doing a sketch of it when I realized that the head and upper body are a little larger in comparison to the lower half. I asked the proprietor about it and he said that some have suggested that this is of the mannerist style, but the most commonly accepted explanation is that the statue was originally intended to be placed on a church fascade or high pedestal, and that the proportions would appear correct when the statue was viewed from some distance below."

"Hn…I think I relate more to the series 'Michel Angelo's Slaves' than to 'David'."

"You mean, 'The Dying Slave' and 'The Rebellious Slave' in the Louvre?"

"No." Kenshin shook his head slightly, "I meant the four unfinished ones in the Accademia. Didn't you get to see them?"

Kaoru stilled as she studied him. "I did. That's a rather odd choice..."

'Michel Angelo's Slaves', especially the four unfinished ones, was a series of breath-taking sculptures of original captives of the stone who writhe, struggle and turn, forever attempting to free themselves from their rigid marble blocks.

Kenshin wrapped the salmon steaks in the paper squares he'd prepared earlier before he wrapped a foil around it. "Not really. Everyone struggles to free themselves whether from the circumstance of their lives, stereotypes society imposes on people…even the simple insecurities and fears that grip them. Humanity is generally boring. Everyone is essentially the same, variety comes only in the circumstance."

Kaoru was silent. Sometimes, she really did not know who he was. The silence seemed to stretch around them, thick, throbbing and palpable. Kenshin didn't seem to notice as he was lost in his own thoughts but Kaoru felt it like a thick choking smoke. She could feel unease slither up her spine as she noticed the gold gleam in his eyes. This was the second time she'd seen him like this and she was no more comfortable with this side of Kenshin that she had been the first time.

"That's not true."

Kenshin blinked and glanced at her.

"People are different and unique. It's the way of human nature. People who are present to witness the same thing at the same time each has a different interpretation of what happened. There's no reason to be consumed with ennui. Not when there're so many things to learn and places to explore. You're being jaded when you make generalizations."

"People do it all the time."

"You know as well as I do that that doesn't make it right," Kaoru frowned. "You only end up harming yourself when you do."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why is that?"

Kaoru grinned. "B_ecause, _if you judge someone, then you have no time to love them."

He smiled. "That's corny."

"You're calling Mother Theresa corny? That's a quote from her."

"My mistake. It wasn't corny at all."

* * *

.

Kenshin placed the prepared tuna steaks and inside the oven, setting the timer to 9 minutes, before he went to make the dessert. He was beside Kaoru, his eyes watching to make sure she did the salad correctly. Absently, he spooned the Greek yogurt into the dessert plate before he sprinkled the liqueur over it.

"Did you use Crème de Mûr?" Kaoru asked, her eyes on the dessert platter.

"Of course." Kenshin caught her hand before she could grad a strawberry from the plate. "You already had two."

"Are you kidding me? There're lots more where that came from."

"I don't think so…" he smirked as he returned Kaoru's hand to the salad bowl.

"Hey that's unfair, why do you get to eat?" she protested when he dipped a strawberry in the blackberry liqueur and popped it into his mouth with relish.

"Hey, you got to eat two, I should be able too as well," he reasoned as he took another piece. He glanced at Kaoru and quirked an eyebrow, "Wanna share?"

Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin dipped the fruit into the liqueur and placed it halfway in his mouth. He leaned in over to Kaoru and motioned for her to bite the other half off.

Kaoru's cheeks reddened and she made a face at him. "No thanks," she muttered.

Kenshin pushed the fruit all the way through his lips with his index finger and chewed, chuckling all the while.

"I hope you choke…" she told him, giving him a dark look that only made him laugh harder. "Pervert."

* * *

.

The dinner was beautiful. Kenshin had left Kaoru to her own devices, letting her garnish the finished meal. Her artistic senses were in full display with the beautiful set up of the food on everyone's plate. Koshijiro Kamiya had looked at the beautiful starter with some trepidation. It was pleasing to the eye and looked edible, but his experience with his daughter's cooking had taught him the lesson that appearances were deceiving.

"Itadakimasu," everyone chorused before they began to eat.

The first taste was scrumptious and the praises were heaped upon the cook.

"It was all Kenshin really. I couldn't have done it without him," Kaoru admitted.

"She did it, I only helped her along and told her what to do; she prepared most of it."

At the end the meal, everyone was full and Koshijiro Kamiya was pleasantly surprised as well as tremendously proud of his daughter.

Kaoru was still smiling as she remembered everyone's compliments. It felt nice to have people actually _smile _at her after tasting a meal she had cooked. She followed Kenshin carrying the plates while Sakura came in behind her with the utensils. Sakura had remained silent throughout the meal but she had smiled at Kaoru several times. Kaoru wondered if there was anything she could do to help Sakura…what could she do to make the girl want to speak?

She felt a tug on her shirt and she looked down to see Sakura looking up at her with a concerned frown.

Kaoru smiled and ushered the girl through the kitchen, "I'm fine Sakura, let's go in after Kenshin neh?"

* * *

.

"Oh, so I have two lovely assistants tonight, huh?" Kenshin asked as grinned at Sakura and tousled her hair. "Did you finish your homework?"

A nod.

"Good, ask Kaoru-neesan to give you some milk and cookies…or would you prefer cheesecake?"

Sakura held up two fingers.

"I'd take that as you want both. You are my cousin after all…" Kenshin said with a grin.

Kaoru led Sakura to the corner of the kitchen where a small breakfast nook was located. The chairs were soft and comfortable and there was a large bay window that looked out into the garden. Over to the far right was a set of sliding doors that led outside to the pool and garden area. Kaoru placed a slice of cheesecake in front of Sakura, a glass of milk and two chocolate chip cookies before she returned to help Kenshin with the dishes.

"Are you sure it's alright for her to have so much after just eating?"

"She's a growing child, it's fine. She won't go to sleep until a little later."

"Hn…" Kaoru eyed everything that needed to be cleaned. "So…we're going to put all of that in the dishwasher?"

"Yeah, but I like to rinse them off first."

Kaoru watched him work for a moment. She had no idea how to wash dishes or even operate the dishwasher but what he was doing, seemed easy enough. "Want me to help?"

"That's okay. You can just keep me company."

"Uhm…thanks again for helping me out with dinner…"

Violet eyes glimmered at her from beneath dark red bangs. "Don't mention it."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"You still owe me by the way."

"Hey, making me say those hateful words," _Arigato Kenshin-sama for helping me out, _"should be payment enough!"

"I don't think so. Don't tell me you're backing out of our agreement?"

"No, of course not…" Kaoru mumbled. "But, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something…" he said with a diabolical laugh.

Kaoru sighed and glanced at Sakura who was enjoying her post-meal snack.

"I thought you said you were bad in the kitchen?"

"I am, I always mess up. Mom said it's probably because I always get bored and I don't pay attention to what I'm doing."

Kenshin smiled, "Well you didn't mess up this time. Not even once."

Kaoru blinked and turned looked at him.

She'd always hated cooking because it was boring and tedious.

But this time had been different. The truth was, she had fun cooking today, and strangely enough…it was all because of Kenshin.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hello! I don't know what to think about this chapter…I feel like there's something missing but I guess it's kind of like a transition chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's not exactly fluff but you do get to see that they understand each other in some way. Sorry if it's starting to become too educational. Antoine de Saint-Exupery is the guy who wrote The Little Prince, it's a very good book. Reads almost like a fairy tale, very simplistic but baffling in its depth once you analyze all the symbolisms.

I love that quote. For me, it means that true love isn't just about being romantic all the time. It's also being able to look at the world together. Finding that person who will be able to understand your views of t he world, if not share them.

**Next Chapter is **Going To School Chapter. They finally get to meet the others!

**READ THE NOTES! They are long and detailed but hopefully helpful and informative as well. **

* * *

.

**Salmon: **Remember in chapter two when Kenshin and Kaoru went out to eat? Kaoru ordered salmon…and then now, Kenshin brings salmon to cook for her! Awww…just thought I should point that out!

**Oysters: **Kenshin commented on the oyster because Kenshin has noticed she's really fond of them. See, Kenshin pays attention to Kaoru's little quirks.

**Tsukiji: **Yes, everything discussed in this chapter about Tsukiji is true and accurate. Notice Kenshin's comment about Kaoru being the only girl he knew who would willingly want to go there? And they've practically made a date to go there together! Only the two of them! I know it's unromantic, but hey, it's a start!

**Balsamic Vinegar: **Everything I wrote about it is true. They say the best time to have it is after 100 years. Can you imagine waiting that long?

**Auctions**: Usually I find auctions to be tedious but if the auctioneer is really good and the items are nice, then it's exciting. Since Kaoru and her mom are artists, I thought it would be nice if she was familiar with auctions, especially the better known auction houses that sell first grade antiques and paintings and jewelry and stuff.

**Ennui: **it's a French term meaning mental weariness from lack of occupation; in other words, _boredom_. Generally, people who suffer from ennui are rich. It was especially prevalent in the aristocracy in the past when all they did was go to parties, get married, have babies…how BORING. Since Kaoru spent some time in France (see previous chapter) I thought she should know some French! (grins)

**Duomo: **It's the Cathedral of Santa Maria dei Fiori. When you go to Florence, it's one of the places your tour guide will take you. It's like a landmark.

**Gates of Paradise**: It's a beautiful work, huge, with panels that depict important scenes in the bible, it's really gorgeous but I think it sort of has a haunting quality to it. Everything mentioned about the gate and its maker is true. Kenshin's comment about how it came to be named Gates of Paradise is also accurate.

**Statue of David**: It's true that the statue was attacked in 1991 and its toes were damaged. I'm not sure if they fixed it or left it as it was. Why would anyone want to attack a statue? I have no idea. It's also true about its proportions not exactly being true to the human form. The reasons for this have been stated in this chapter as well.

**Michelangelo's Slave Series: **To my knowledge there are six in all. **The** **Dying** **Slave** and **The** **Rebellious** **Slave** are both in display at the Louvre in Paris. However, **Kenshin related more to the FOUR UNFINISHED **slave sculptures on display at the Museum of the Duomo. The four unfinished ones are the most fascinating for me, for the simple reason that they seemed always to be locked in a struggle to get free. That's why Kaoru was surprised Kenshin chose them as something he related to. Also, notice Kenshin **volunteered **the information.

**Michelangelo: **What can I say? He's a very famous artist.

**Piazza dela Signoria: **It's a great place to just sit down and watch the people go by. Observation is, I think, one of the key points to being an artist or a storyteller. Since Kaoru (in this story) is artistic, enjoys books and writes as well, I thought it would be a place she'd like. Also, it reaffirms her 'well traveled' background.

**Crème** **de** **Mûr**: It's just blackberry liqueur but it's most commonly known by its French name, which is **Crème** **de** **Mûr**. If you don't have that in stock (because its not exactly easy to find) you can use **Crème** **de** **Cassis** instead. It's Black currant and is more readily available.

**Voyeur: **You guys probably know this already, but just in case, according to Oxford's Complete Word Finder, the definition of this word is 'someone or a person who obtains sexual gratification from others' sexual actions or organs' in other words, 'someone who gets their kicks by peeping'.

* * *

.

**clamsofmacabre** – Hi! I liked that line too! (grins) Thanks for telling me your favorite line for that chapter. I try to come up with funny lines and it's good to know which ones worked. Makes me feel appreciated! Anyway, thanks so much for the review! What did you think of this chapter?

**Ravyn** – Hi! Thanks for all the ideas and support! I love the mini-scenes in your review! (grins) About the exercise thing, I will probably make her so something like that, since you liked the little exercise discussion between them. As for what type of exercise, I don't know yet. Swimming lessons…oooh, Kenshin's gets to see Kaoru in a swimsuit! (evil laugh) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Echanted** **sleeper** – Of course I would review! I enjoyed it immensely. As for Kenshin's being 'gay'. Haha, I wonder what Kenshin would do to Kaoru once he found out? (grins) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review!

**Gohanzgirl** – Oh, your idea was so cute! The image popped into my head of Kenshin making Kaoru wear a tiny French Maid's uniform! And of course, Kaoru turning red and rendering poor Kenshin unconscious with her bokken! LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Erica6060** – Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please tell me what you think!

**Mizu**-**Ryuuseisui** **Inc** – Hi! Yup, it was a long review! Thanks for liking this story and yup, Kenshin did kind of, sort of come willingly. But then again, he is going to make Kaoru do something in return…(evil grin) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Granola** **Bar** – Hi! I'm glad you enjoy the development between the two of them. It's not obvious, but it's there…right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

**EB** – Aw, thank you for that comment! I'm glad you think it's getting better! Anyway, I'm happy that you like my other stories too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

**Kaoru4** – The favor Kenshin's going to ask for…you can bet Kaoru's going to protest at first! I'm glad you like this story, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

**Ixchen** – Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Kao**-**gurl** – WOW! I liked your review so much! Thank you for saying that about my writing style. I'm glad I am somewhat improving. And this fic showcases my style the most? Wow! You're right about Kenshin's attitude with Kaoru. There's a saying that we only show our true selves to those we are comfortable with or the people we trust, so I guess that means Kenshin on some level, trusts Kaoru! Please review!

**Miko** **Kagome** **Archer** – Oh you play trumpet? Good for you! Boys are fun, especially cute boys! You remind me of a friend of mine! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**A.B.C. Otaku** – Hi! (grins) Your review was funny! Yup, of course you should wait for the romance. It's a gradual blossoming. Back Home To You, they had chemistry really fast, right? Also in Piercing Silence, ugh, too much romance and intensity! This fic is more lighthearted and trust me, they need to have a friendship to fall back on, with all the stuff I have planned for the two of them…anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Lendra**-**chan** – Hi! I love your review! I can't get that mental image off of my head. It cracks me up! Awww, you think my fic is addicting? Yay! I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you liked this chapter too. Please review!

**CrypticMaidenRK** – Hi! You want to use Kenshin's attitude in this fic? Go ahead, of course I don't mind! (grins) I'm glad you find them funny and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please review!

**Dagorwen** **of** **Ithilien** – I know, I like writing it too. It's cute, right? Besides, most of my other KK fics have them all possessive or lovey-dovey over each other so it's a nice change. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**MuSiCaDiCcT** **RYE** – It's okay if you don't review much, just as long as you make your presence known once in a while! (grins) Anyway, I am truly happy that you think I have talent! (hugs) Thanks so much and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

**Mini**-**Moonstar** – Oooh, I like that tube-top idea. Maybe I can work it in here somewhere! Anyway, thanks for you review! As always I am very happy to hear from you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Venus** **goddess** – Hi! Thanks for the review and yes I do know what you mean. There's the 'incest' thing going on, but they aren't really related so no worries there. As for your writer's block, good luck with that! I suffer from that too on occasion and the only thing I do is wait it out until I get inspired again. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

**Scythe195** – Aw, thanks for loving my stories! I am so happy that you do and that you review them! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Triste1** – Hello! Thanks for the review! I know, I'm so sorry for those married words! (grins) Sometimes I type additional words or sentences while trying to upload this fic in the 'Edit' section and the words just end up like that…I hope this chapter doesn't have much errors!

**Kura**-**sama** – (hugs) Thanks for the long and pretty and well thought out review! I know, I really thought Kamatari was a woman! Imagine my surprise when I found out he was a guy! Thanks for thinking that my story is one of the best non-Battousai fics! I'm glad you agree with the way I am developing their relationship. Although I also write fics where Kaoru and Kenshin are hot and heavy for each other (see Back Home to You and Piercing Silence) I think the theme for this fic is gradual development. As for Angst, I LOVE angst! Piercing Silence is practically oozing angst. For this fic, there will be angst galore in the later chapters. Promise! Why do you think I'm taking such pains in making them closer? They will need a strong bond of friendship to fall back on once the angst begins.

**Gypsy**-**chan** – Hi! I'm glad you liked the play-fight thing! And also, I am so happy you like the pacing of this story! Thank you so much for the review! If I may ask, are you also the Gypsy-chan who has a lot of RK websites out? I was just wondering…

**Lio** – Awww…(hugs) your review was short and very sweet. Thank you so much! I am very flattered and happy! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it! Thank you!

**Cursed** **Silence** – Hello! I'm glad you like my fics and think that this story is original! As for updating faster, I do try to update as fast as I can. So you're going to start writing a fic? That's cool, I'll be glad to help. is a good place to better your writing because of people's reviews, constructive criticisms and encouragements. Good luck in all your future works!

**Pinay** **Tiger** – Thanks for the helpful reviews! I will try and incorporate just a few tiny differences but like you advised me, I will try to stick to the main 'writing style' that I have used since the beginning for this story. I don't think you're a dork! I like doing stuff like that too! (grins) Besides, it's good to like reading and writing. Someone told me there was a survey done and that the vocabulary of the kids of this generation is less than half the vocabulary of the kids a generation ago! Kids today (look at me talking like I'm mature and all!) don't read enough which is sad. Anyway, thanks for the definition of polysendenton and asyndenton! (hugs)

**Tintin**-**chan** – I drool over Sendoh! Did you watch that episode where Ryonan was against Shohoku and Sakuragi made a bad pass that Sendoh caught and Sendoh said "Thank you" (squeal) He's so cute! His Japanese voice is just so perfect for him! (faints) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Raeyn**-**chan** – Thanks for liking this story! Kenshin-sama, well I thought it would be nice since Kenshin always goes around referring to himself as 'Sessha' (grins) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't think it was really funny but it had to be written as a sort of 'transition' chapter. I hope you liked it though, please review!

**Sukoshi** **no** **Koinu** – (looks up from eating cookies) Oh! Hey! Thanks for the cookies! (takes another bite) I am very glad you like this story and the character development. Yeah, I know most fics out there start out with the two of them seeing each other and being attracted and while I enjoy those stories as much as everyone else, I wanted to write something more 'friendship first' based and without Kaoru starting off as a lovelorn girl mooning over Kenshin. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Rekka's** **Angel** – YAY! I'm so glad you approve of the progression. I do try hard to make it subtle and natural. Do you watch Flame of Recca? Is that where you got your name? I love that show what with all the fire dragons and black phoenix, sacred flame and ninjas…so cool. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Sakura** – Hi Sakura! Wow, you have the same name as my OC character who also happens to be Kenshin's little cousin! (grins) Your name's kawaii! Anyway, I am so happy that you think this story is good! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Thank you!

**Prohibited** – Hello! I'm glad you like their interactions. I do try to make their conversations funny and it's a good thing to know that you think I am succeeding! Of course they are going to start realizing their true feelings…! Kenshin-gumi are going to start showing up next chapter so Kenshin won't have all of Kaoru's attention anymore! (evil laugh) Oh, you're curious about me? Well, I'm just your average teenager who loves to read, draw and write and hangout with friends! (grins) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Anonymous** **Miss** – Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing again! You always review, did I already tell you how much I appreciate it? I really do! Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Jenanna** – Thanks, I hope you have a great day too! About Kaoru's mom, well she's an artist so if she seems strange, just chalk it off to being eccentric. I love to make characters who have a little extra in their personality, something that lifts them up from the bland masses. Or I guess, I'm just strange as well…(grins) I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Animegurl****23** – Hey gurl! I hope you liked this chapter! So what did you think of it?

**Paisita** – Hi! Don't worry, the action between them will come soon enough! I'm glad you like their teasing interactions and I really appreciate your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Chibi** **Mistress** – LOL! Your review cracked me up! Oh my gosh, it's so cute! As for the demands, I know I didn't write them in this chapter, but I have a plan and Kaoru probably won't be very happy with Kenshin because of it! LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

**Jessica** – Hi! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too! Did you like it? Please review!

**Sutefani**-**chan** – Sorry if the last chapter took a long time to come out. Anyway, I hope the fast update for this one made up for it! Oh you're reading Belonging? I hope you liked it! As for your C2 community, I haven't received a notification E-mail yet. What's it about? Right now I'm not a member of any C2 community yet. Of course you are not bothering me! (grins)

**Princess**-**oro** – Hello! No, you are not dumb! I didn't really know what it was at first too. Anyway, I will try to update BHTY soon, I've written some paragraphs for it but I need to flesh it out a little more. Kenshin-gumi will appear next chapter, so you don't really have to wait that long anymore! I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

**Evilteddybear** – Hi there! Wow, a work of art? Thanks! (grins) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and was not disappointed! Please review!

**Jbella** – Yes! (hugs) You are so right, they will need that solid friendship to fall back on once I start the angst and confusion. Without the close friendship, they won't be able to actually move forward, so you are correct in your assumption that they would need it! (grins)

**Celest4** – (hugs back) Hi! Oh you read my other fics too! YAY! (grins) Anyway, no, your ideas do not suck at all! I actually wrote a an original story with original characters where the guy asks a girl to pretend to be his gf. As for the personal slave thing, it's such a cute idea!

**Peachie**-**Chan** – (looks at Beshimi plushie) This is the only one left available in the store…(sniffle) Give me Kenshin! (makes a grab for Kenshin plushie) LOL! Hi! Yup, I can't cook either and I can't say I want to learn. I'm so lazy and my philosophy about cooking is the same as Kenshin's. I honestly don't even know how fry an egg (I'm so ashamed)

**Anime** **Angel** – Hi! Thanks so much. I am really glad you like this story and I hope you enjoyed this update. Please tell me what you think! Thank you!

**Marstanuki** – You love my work? YAY! (hugs) Thank you! Yeah, Kaoru is sometimes done as someone who is a damsel in distress or always mooning and pinning over Kenshin and whose entire existence revolves around him. I think Kaoru is a strong character. The only reason she sometimes appears weak in the anime is because Kenshin and Sano are just too freakishly strong! (grins) I love Kenshin/Kaoru pairings and I thought it would be nice to write them as really close friends first and start to develop their feelings from there. I'm glad you are enjoying my efforts! I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Thanks!

**Crystal Winds **- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my story and think it's funny. You're right, one of Kenshin's demmands was for Kaoru to call him 'Kenshin-sama' but that's not all he's going to ask for! (evil grin) I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

* * *

.

**Scented: **(shakes head admonishingly) Bad, Kenshin, accusing Kaoru of being a voyeur!

**Kenshin: **Hey, she said she liked to people watch!

**Kaoru**: (fiddles with the fillet knife)

**Kenshin**: Don't forget…you need me for the cooking…

**Kaoru**: (smiles) We just finished cooking, Kenshin no baka…

**Kenshin**: (gulps)

**Sesshoumaru**: This Sesshoumaru demands to know what he is doing here!

**Kaoru**: (whispers to Scented) I don't know which is worse. Kenshin's Sessha bit or that man's 'This Sesshoumaru' stuff…

**Sesshoumaru**: (glares at Kaoru and Scented Candles) This Sesshoumaru does not belong in this story! This Sesshoumaru does not even belong in this anime!

**Scented**: (waves a hand dismissively) Who cares? You're fluffy!

**Kaoru**: (nods) What is that thing on your shoulder?

**Sesshoumaru: **That is for me to know and for you to spend you piddling little life pondering over…

**Scented** and **Kaoru**: (looks at Kagome)

**Kagome**: (blinks) What?

**Kenshin**: (raises a hand to catch Sesshoumaru's attention) Anou…

**Sesshoumaru**: (glares at Kenshin) What do you want onna? (woman)

**Kenshin**: ORO!

**Scented: **Here I go again, wasting a lot of space…Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to REVIEW!

**Sesshoumaru**: (glares threateningly at reader) Weak human, this Sesshoumaru insists upon it!

**Scented**: See? Sesshoumaru-sama agrees! See ya!


	12. 12

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

. 

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

. 

**A/N: **Oh wow, thanks for the overwhelming response to last chapter. This chapter underwent a lot of revisions too but hopefully, the wait was worth it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

. 

**Chapter Eleven:**

Her face felt gooey, but that wasn't a surprise since she'd applied the green facial mask on her skin herself. Why was she even doing it again? Oh yes, because her mother had called earlier to expressly remind her to do so.

Kaoru glanced over at the digital clock in her nightstand.

Ten more minutes before the mask set and she could rinse it off.

In the meantime, she was left bored out of her mind and feeling restless.

Just great.

With a sigh, she sat up in bed and reached for a sketchpad and pencil, flipping it open to the page where her latest project was starting to take shape. Her conversation with her mother about Kenshin had certainly sparked her interest in him. Kaoru had found herself studying his features _discreetly _while she accompanied him as he did his chores and she was surprised at the perfect symmetry of his face.

_Lucky._

He was entirely too pretty…but she had noticed that despite always making references to his 'good looks' Kenshin didn't really seem to do much of anything to enhance them. Kaoru rarely saw him check himself out while walking past reflective surfaces, and the times he did, it was only to make sure that he was impeccable and neat.

The incongruous nature of his personality alone made Kenshin quite interesting.

Like an optical illusion, made to look like one thing but is really representative of another.

The lead of her pencil made little scratching noises as it etched an image into the page, trying to capture the likeness of a certain egoistic redhead. Kaoru hadn't really spent that much time studying his face, oh sure she'd looked and all but she hadn't _studied _it. She wasn't familiar with the contours, angles and planes that made up Kenshin's face. Off-hand she could probably sketch something that had a close likeness to him but she'd have to stare at him more, study every nuance of his visage, before she could sketch him with perfect likeness.

Yeah right, like that was going to happen.

Kaoru could all too clearly imagine his reaction if he caught her staring.

"Kaoru…I know I exude a certain animal magnetism that is hard to resist, but try to control yourself…' 

Oh great…now she had a mental Kenshin giving her a hard time.

Wonderful.

* * *

. 

The kitchen was dim and only the light outside that kept the area around the house illuminated, provided some sort of lighting via the glass sliding doors that led to the garden and pool area. Kaoru didn't bother with opening the light switch in the kitchen before she got a plate and a glass from the cupboard and got some chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar. She turned to the refrigerator and opened it, rummaging around for the carton of milk.

Kaoru, like most female humans on the planet, operated under a singular principle.

When in doubt, eat chocolate.

The sound of the sliding door opening startled Kaoru and she whirled around in surprise, letting out a small '_eek'_.

Kenshin was at the entrance, his face a mask of surprise as he halted mid-step into the kitchen. "What the fu-!"

He blinked as his eyes registered the details of the lime green goblin with a white turban around its head, wearing a pink Bugs Bunny nightshirt. The light from the open refrigerator managed to outline a feminine body beneath the voluminous shirt. "Kaoru?"

"You scared me!" she hissed, pointing an accusing finger his way.

He looked incredulous for a moment. "Me! You're the one walking around like the Green Goblin!" he shot back.

Kaoru's hand shot up to touch the setting facial mask on her face. She'd forgotten about it…wait…_Green Goblin? _

The lights flickered open and Kaoru blinked, getting used to the sudden illumination. Kenshin walked over to her from where he'd opened the light switch and used the tip of his index finger to tilt her chin up so he could peer closely at her face.

"Why'd you put that junk on your face anyway?"

"It's not _junk_, it's a _facial_ _mask_." Kaoru said as she batted his hand away. "Medication. My skin tends to get a bit oily and my doctor says this helps prevent break-outs."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Kaoru bristled, "Well _excuse_ _me_ for having oily skin. We can't all be perfect like the great _Kenshin-_sama, you know," she said sarcastically.

"Obviously," he drawled, his eyes filled with amusement.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the refrigerator, successfully locating the carton of milk and filling her glass. "What are you doing here this time of night anyway?"

"I can't sleep, remember?" Kenshin asked as he leaned back against the counter and watched her.

Kaoru noticed that his clothes were different. "Did you go out?"

"Missed me?"

Kaoru shot him a look. "You went out without telling anyone…?"

"I'm nineteen. I don't need to."

Oh yeah. She'd forgotten he was already legal. "Tomorrow's the first day of school, I doubt Hitomi would have wanted you to stay out so late," she reminded him.

He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "Are you gonna tell on me Kaoru-chan?" he drawled out teasingly.

Kaoru blinked owlishly at his tone.

He leaned over, slung an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. He bent his head down until his lips touched the top of her head and brushed against her hair. "I'll tell you a secret. I _hate _tattletales…don't you?"

Kaoru realized he smelled slightly of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose and pushed away from him. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not slurring so I doubt it…just mildly inebriated probably," he said thoughtfully as he ran a hand through his hair and settled back against the counter. "I visited a friend of mine in Kainan."

"And you DROVE back here?" Kaoru asked.

He nodded.

Kaoru forgot all the lessons she had learned about good manners and proper etiquette. She punched him in the arm, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "Stupid baka! You could've gotten into an accident! Don't you know any better than to drive when you're drunk?"

He looked affronted as he rubbed his arm. "I'm not a bad driver you know…and besides I'm not drunkjust _mildly inebriated_."

"That doesn't make it any better! You still have alcohol in your system!"

"Yes, _mother_. Why are you so mad anyway? I was real careful not to damage your car."

Kaoru's felt her cheeks heat up as the blood rushed to her head. Had the green facemask melted off of her face and dripped to the floor, she honestly would not have been surprised. She wondered if she could get away in kicking him right where it hurts.

Would he remember in the morning?

"Hey…are you staring at my _crotch_?"

"NO!" Kaoru yelled, jerking her eyes away from said area and glaring at his face angrily to cover her embarrassment. She crossed her arms and glowered at him, "Don't change the subject! You _used_ **MY** **_CAR_**!"

"What? You said I could borrow it…"

* * *

. 

The next morning found Kaoru fussing with the short skirt of her school uniform as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The hem of the skirt seemed obscenely short and showed too much of her legs.

Making a face at the mirror, she pulled her socks up as high as it would go, to her knees, and sighed. Whoever had designed these Japanese schoolgirl outfits must surely be a Hentai old man. She held her bangs, which had grown longer and was now half way down her face, off of her face with a cherry clip in a semi-ponytail. Reaching for her jewelry box, she slipped on the armlet that Leah had given her before she scooped up her regulation black schoolbag from the bed and headed downstairs.

Kenshin was already seated at the breakfast table, along with Hitomi and Sakura. Hitomi greeted her and Sakura gave her a happy smile. Kenshin just nodded in her direction without taking his eyes away from his plate while he murmured what Kaoru thought was some sort of 'good morning'. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with the shorter tendrils falling down over his face and obscuring his eyes.

Did he have a hangover?

As Kaoru settled down to eat, Hitomi informed her that Koshijiro was not going to be joining them for breakfast that day because he had already gone to work at the office earlier that morning. "There was a problem in one of the foreign branches…Koshijiro didn't say which."

Kaoru nodded and started to eat, aware of Kenshin shooting her little glances as he toyed with his food.

Was he wondering if she was going to tell on him? It wasn't her business anyway, but she did hope that he was suffering from the most painful hangover he'd ever had in his life.

She was still mad at him for being stupid enough to drive back home with alcohol in his system, no matter how small the amount.

What if something bad had happened to him?

"Kenshin no baka…" she murmured under her breath.

* * *

. 

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who had bummed a ride out of her because his Ferrari hadn't been sent yet. He was quiet as he stared out at the window, facing away from her. He hadn't tried to initiate conversation, which was unusual for him.

Aside from asking if he could ride with her to school and his murmured 'good morning', he hadn't talked to her at all.

As she drove school, Kaoru came to realize what a quaint little town Shoyo was. It might not have been as affluent or exclusive as Kainan but the houses were well managed, the lawns tended. She wasn't exactly surprised since she knew her father wouldn't settle for anything less…especially from a place where he and his family would be staying.

Finally, Kenshin shifted and turned to Kaoru when she stopped the car at a red light. "Kaoru…"

She glanced at him.

He cleared his throat, "Uh did I…did I do something last night that you think I…uh…should apologize for?"

She could recall several. "You don't remember?"

He frowned at her, looking slightly irked. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"So you _were _drunk last night!"

He shrugged, looking bored.

Kaoru was troubled by his indifference. Didn't he get it that he could have met an accident or _worse_? Instead of replying with a sarcastic comment or snapping at him, she looked laid a hand on his forearm and waited until he looked at her again. She stared him straight in the eye for a long moment. She wanted him to see how serious she was about this topic. "Don't drive home like that next time, okay?"

He stared back at her before replying. "Sure."

Kaoru nodded and smiled at him before looking back towards the road. She shifted the car in gear when the light changed to green once more.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said as she made a turn.

"Hn…" Kenshin gave her a considering look. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because if you ever get hurt…I want it to be by _my_ hands."

"Sounds kinky…what's our safe word? Just in case you get a little too wild…"

Kaoru gave him a blank, uncomprehending stare.

Kenshin sighed. "Never mind."

"You just made reference to something _ecchi_, didn't you?" she accused. "Just being with you is corrupting my innocent mind," Kaoru informed him as she made a left turn. "You didn't seem quite this perverted when I first met you."

"_Me_ **perverted**? Need I remind you who walked in on who?"

"No thanks," Kaoru said quickly.

He smirked. "I didn't think so."

He looked entirely too pleased with himself. "Wichtigtuer," Kaoru mumbled under her breath. German was _such_ a _gratifying_ language to swear in. (Pompous Ass)

Kenshin caught the word and lifted an eyebrow, "My, my is that a way to address your elder, Kleiner Range?" (Little Brat)

Oh damn…he knew how to speak German too?

Wait…did he just call her a little brat?

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and scowled. "Hey, I'm not a little brat!"

"Du bist…" he drawled. "You are…"

Kaoru shook her head and laughed ruefully. "You're impossible to deal with, you know that?"

"Aren't you glad we're getting to know each other better?"

"Not particularly."

* * *

. 

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin. From the corner of her eyes she could spot a few girls eyeing him but for the moment, he seemed oblivious as he walked beside her with a slightly sullen look on his entirely too pretty face. As if life wasn't unfair enough, he actually looked better pouting than he did when he was smiling.

"This is the kind of place where everyone knows everything about everyone else…" Kenshin muttered as he flicked an offending stray lock of titian hair from his eyes.

"Well we _are _in a small town high school, so that's to be expected I should think. Why? Does that bother you?" Kaoru inquired.

The frown disappeared, replaced by an arrogant smirk. "Not really. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty sociable guy."

"Uh-huh…" Kaoru murmured as she and Kenshin both walked down the relatively empty corridor. It was still pretty early in the morning and most of the students hadn't yet arrived for the day.

She and Kenshin both had to have a locker mate due to the shortage brought on by the unexpected influx of students this year, the guidance counselor had explained, and since they were both new students, it seemed like a good idea for each of them to have a locker mate who could show them around school.

Kaoru noticed that most everyone she saw looked pretty and healthy. She felt like she'd been transported in the land of high school TV series; beautiful people, beautiful place, beautiful town. Some of her more droll friends back in New York would probably have a field day with this place, she thought with a small smile.

It seemed all too perfect.

_Like Stepford…or that town where they were brainwashing all the kids…what was the name of that movie again?_

Well, at least no one looked abnormally perky so early in the morning; that was a good sign, right?

"Oh hey, before I forget, where's my locker assignment?" Kaoru asked, holding out her hand to Kenshin.

Apparently, Kenshin had forgotten that he had taken them from the guidance counselor. He stared at her hand for a moment before he blinked and pulled out two pieces of white paper from his pocket and handed her one.

"Are you sure this is mine?"

He shrugged.

Kaoru glanced down at the paper she had in her hand, Locker 274-B.

"Will you be alright on your own today?"

She smiled at Kenshin and nodded. "I'll just have to find my locker though and familiarize myself with the layout of the school."

He nodded absentmindedly as he filched her locker assignment from her fingers and read it. "Hn…"

"I'm used to attending a new school every few months so I'm kind of used to it."

"…"

"You stopped two years ago right? What year will you be in now? Sophomore? You should call me senpai then. Kaoru-senpai kind of has a nice ring to it."

"Why stop there? You want me to call you Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru ignored the sarcastic slant to his tone. "Sounds even better, but isn't the term '–dono' a bit archaic? '–sama' will probably do just fine," she said with a nod.

He gave her a condescending look. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was promoted to _senior_. I get to _skip_ _two_ _grades_."

Well, he was in a surly moon wasn't he? "No need to get snippy," Kaoru muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Will you be riding with my later after school too?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Oh…"

"This is your locker," Kenshin said, stopping in front of one. "274-B."

"Oh, okay…thanks."

He nodded. "See you later," he said as he walked away.

Kaoru turned to watch him go, wondering at the slight change of attitude he'd gone under.

* * *

. 

Having traveled so much through the years, Kaoru was no stranger to arriving at a school in the middle of a semester and having to start over with no friends or anyone to hang out with, still she'd always found the first few days difficult, what with adjusting to the new school environment and all. This time, although it was not the middle of the school year, it seemed much worse since everyone at school seemed to know everyone else. A product of being in a small town, she supposed.

Kenshin had been right in his earlier observation.

Kaoru felt a little bit lost.

She had met several nice people during the course of the day and had made some friends, but it was still a good thing that Kenshin was studying here as well, Kaoru thought by lunchtime.

She headed for the cafeteria and made a sweeping glance over it, looking for Kenshin's familiar face. She was standing by the entrance when someone bumped into her from behind, trying to get by.

She staggered forward with a startled exclamation and would have fallen if a girl hadn't assisted her.

"Thanks," Kaoru said straightening and turning to see who had bumped into her.

The guy hadn't even apologized!

She glared at his retreating back.

She hadn't seen his face and all she could see was that her 'assailant' was very tall and had a fall of dark blue/black hair.

"That's Aoshi Shinomori. Stay away from him as much as you can, he's evil incarnate," the girl who had assisted her said.

Kaoru glanced at her and nodded, "Thanks for the advice."

"My names Misao Makimachi. Aoshi-_sama_," she made the honorific sound like a curse, "is my step-brother, _unfortunately_."

Kaoru gave her a wan smile.

"What year are you? I'm a sophomore this year which is like, the pits." Misao said with a flip of her long braid over her shoulder. She studied Kaoru and her eyes alighted at the armlet she was wearing, "Oh that armlet is fabulous!" she said. "It's so unique, wherever did you buy it?"

Kaoru smiled knowing Leah would be in ecstasy when she learned the praises her armlet had garnered from so many people. "I didn't buy it, my friend Leah made it for me."

"Wow, she must be very talented. Must be nice to have a friend like that."

Kaoru smiled. "She is very talented."

Misao nodded, "So, you're like, a junior or a senior right?"

"Senior." Kaoru answered, a bit overwhelmed by Misao's genki energy.

"I would love to be a senior! All that power!" Misao laughed. She cocked her head to the side as she studied Kaoru more closely, "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You're from Kainan?"

"Actually no, I transferred from a school in New York. That's where I met Leah. She's studying at a fashion institute there." Kaoru explained.

"Oh. So you're not one of the 'invaders' as some of us Shoyo students call them."

"I don't imagine they like being called that very much."

"They don't," Misao said with a smile.

"Why do you call them that? Invaders?"

Misao rolled her eyes, "Just because they came from a fancy private school, they think they can walk around as if they're all better than us. As _if_, they were all probably kicked out if you asked me."

Kaoru smiled at the passion in Misao's voice.

"They've been trickling down here for a few years now. Aoshi-_sama_, came from Kainan."

"He was kicked out?"

Misao huffed, "Him? I wish, then it would prove that he's fallible and human. No, Mr. Perfect Shinomori's father, my genius step dad, thought it would be good for the two of us to study in the same school. That it might 'bring us closer'. What a stupid idea."

Kaoru cleared her throat, "I'm sure he meant well," she said although she had no idea what she was talking about.

Misao glanced behind Kaoru and spotted her best friend. "Sou-chan!" Misao waved at the smiling boy. "That's Soujiro, he's a sophomore like me and he's my best friend in the whole world," she announced.

Kaoru turned and saw a rather attractive boy with smiling eyes and a fall of dark hair. He looked very laid back and relaxed, a complete antithesis to his bouncy and energetic best friend.

"Hi Soujiro, this is Kaoru and his royal highness almost ran her over," Misao informed the Soujiro as he drew to a stop beside the two girls.

Soujiro looked slightly confused for a moment as his mind digested Misao's unique speech patterns. "Oh, you mean Aoshi bumped into her?"

"Didn't even help her out. Good thing I was here though. She's from New York and not one of those Kainan pod people walking the halls."

Soujiro grinned, "Nice to meet you Kaoru, I'm Soujiro."

"Hi, I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said with a curious smile.

Soujiro turned to Misao, "And Misao, former Kainan students aren't pod people."

"I _know _that," Misao said with a roll of her eyes. "They sure act like it though…"

Soujiro smiled tolerantly. "Would you like to have lunch with us Kaoru-san?"

Misao grinned. "Oh hey, that's a great idea. I've never been to New York and I would love to hear all about it! We can also help you navigate the Shoyo High, being new must suck."

Yes, it did kind of suck and Kaoru wanted to join them but she hesitated, thinking of Kenshin and his weird mood this morning. He probably wouldn't appreciate sitting in a lunch table with a bunch of people he'd never met before. Kaoru decided to decline. "I would love to, but can we maybe take a rain check? I'm kind of waiting for someone…"

"That's too bad!" Misao said, "Well, if you change your mind, just look for us, okay? See you around!"

All Soujiro had time for was a quick smile in Kaoru's direction before Misao dragged him away.

* * *

. 

If two people were new to a school and they knew each other, wasn't it sort of an unspoken rule that they meet for lunch? So where in the world was Kenshin? Kaoru's feet shifted as waves of self-consciousness washed over her. She was alone, standing by the cafeteria entrance like some sentry…or a really pathetic friendless person.

She was hungry…hungry enough that she could practically hear her stomach scream at her that her acids were burning the linings in her stomach and pretty soon bile was going to escape into her system and melt her from the inside out.

Well…okay, maybe she wasn't _that _hungry, but pretty close.

It was when she was feeling real, actual hunger pains that she finally realized Kenshin was not going to show and she chalked it up as another darned black mark against him. She really should have taken Misao's offer of eating lunch with them, but Kaoru was being considerate towards Kenshin. Apparently the redhead had no such inclinations towards her.

Wondering if she should feel annoyed with him or not, Kaoru settled herself in the middle ground called indifference. Maybe later she could ask him where he'd gone off to and why in the world he hadn't shown any consideration towards her and the 'new kid's nightmare' called the lunchtime hassle.

She decided she might as well take up Misao and Soujiro's offer to have lunch with them and she entered the cafeteria. It was large and filled with students and Kaoru had difficulty spotting her two new friends.

She stood there for a moment, taking in the scene.

Kaoru realized that lunchtime was utilized more as a time for socializing than actually eating. Several groups formed in the cafeteria and it was evident that it was a place to see and be seen.

Kaoru decided to take her lunch out and eat at the courtyard because it wasn't so crowded and she could eat there alone without feeling like such a misfit. There were several picnic tables laid out in the courtyard and it was very pretty out here.

There were some groups of people occupying some of the tables but aside from that, it was mostly empty. Kaoru spotted a lone person eating at the farthest table situated under a tree. He was too far to see clearly and Kaoru wondered why he was eating alone…but then again she was too wasn't she?

O

Kenshin got home a little after six o'clock. He slipped into his house slippers, his book bag dangling haphazardly form the tip of his left index finger while he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his school uniform as he headed up for his room. On his way there, something caught his eye and he stopped by the living room and grinned at the sight that greeted him.

He walked towards the sofa where Kaoru and Sakura were curled up in, sleeping.

He looked down at Kaoru who was holding Sakura protectively against her. Sakura looked like she didn't want to let go of the older girl either.

"They're still sleeping?"

Kenshin glanced over at his aunt who smiled at him and touched his arm.

"How was your day?" Hitomi asked softly.

"Fine," he answered before returning his eyes to the slumbering females.

"When Sakura and I came home, Kaoru was already curled up on the couch. She seemed tired and I didn't want to wake her up. Sakura just got on the couch and curled up against Kaoru."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that. It used to be that he was the only one other than Aunt Hitomi that Sakura would even consider getting close to. After the divorce, Sakura had become painfully shy and withdrawn. "That's good isn't it? She's starting to interact with more people."

"I haven't had the chance to ask you before, so I'm asking now. What do you think about having Koshijiro and Kaoru in our family?"

Kenshin studied Sakura's sleeping face. "Sakura isn't as shy as she used to be anymore. I'm glad for that."

"Koshijiro is good for Sakura," Hitomi said with a smile.

Kenshin nodded, agreeing.

"Kaoru is good for Sakura as well…and I think Kaoru will be good for you too."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's face it. You're not exactly known for having platonic female friends."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hitomi smiled at her nephew, "All I'm saying is that your relationship with the opposite sex leaves a lot to be desired. You date them, you treat them well, sure…but you've never really been _just friends _with them."

"Yes, I have."

Hitomi gave Kenshin a look that screamed 'I beg to differ'.

Kenshin grinned at her and shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

"Kaoru's nice, I hope you don't hurt her."

"No offense, but me and Kaoru? Never going to happen. Not _that _way."

"You like her," Hitomi stated.

"I like her as a _friend_."

"Who said anything about you liking her as any other way?" Hitomi inquired with a raised brow. "All I'm saying is that I like her and I hope you're treating her nicely."

"I am _always_ nice," Kenshin said feigning hurt. "You should already know that by now."

Hitomi swatted his arm, by now already used to Kenshin. "I am not very sure about your definition of nice anymore."

Kenshin smiled and shrugged.

"Just…don't hurt her, okay? She's not like the others as I'm sure you've figured out. I know you don't do it intentionally but…"

Kenshin cut Hitomi off mid-sentence. "There's no danger of that. Kaoru is practically my cousin and besides, she's too young for me anyhow."

"Kaoru is only two years younger than you."

Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru's sleeping face and smiled as she wrinkled her nose and buried her face against Sakura's hair. "Sometimes, the gap seems much larger than that."

* * *

. 

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update, hope the relative length of the chapter made up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well.

**German Cuss Words – **German is more of a guttural language in how they pronounce their words. I just find it to be a very satisfying language to cuss in.

**Wichtigtuer** - Pompous Ass

**Kleiner** **Range - **Little Brat. Kleiner means little and Range means brat. Range is used to refer to females and also means a girl who is tomboyish which I thought fit Kaoru nicely.

**Japanese suffixes/honorifics – **Japanese culture is very respectful so they have words specifically to show respect to someone of authority or an older person.

**dono – **this is what Kenshin usually adds to everyone's name in the anime. It's supposed to be a very old archaic Japanese term that shows respect or something. Kind of like –sama.

**-senpai – **It's what you call your senior at work or at school. Younger students call those who are in a higher grade, older than them. Soujiro and Misao can call Kaoru 'senpai' or Kaoru-senpai. It means superior or older…

**-sama – **shows a lot of respect. For example, the Japanese name for god is Kami and they add –sama to it to show their respect…something like that. I know you guys most likely already know this.

**genki –** means energetic, bouncy, full of life.

**Stepford** – I'm not sure if you guys know the movie The Stepford Wives? As I recall, it's actually based on a novel but anyway it's all about this perfect little town, Stepford, with all these perfect people milling around and then they realize that the reason why everyone is so happy is that there's something creepy going on.

* * *

**Review Responses**

* * *

. 

**ArwenSol** – I think the thing that really counts are the little things. Grand gestures can be great but you also have to learn to appreciate the small things that make life enjoyable. I'm glad you agree and noticed how I'm kind of incorporating that idea into the story. Also, well I like art, I don't exactly intend to research the fics but sometimes I come across interesting facts that I think might be good for the story.

**the** **guardian** – I try to update frequently, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope the long wait was worth it though.

**Raeyn**-**chan** – I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't worry I'm very careful about the pacing of their relationship. I want it to be very natural, semi-realistic and believable. I like writing their little conversations too, it's the most fun I've had in writing fics so you can look forward to more of that.

**Mana** **Mihara** – Wow…I was kind of nervous to release this chapter for fear of disappointing you. I'm really happy that you feel that way about my fic. I am really being careful about the pacing of their relationship, there's too many stories out there that are filled with grand gestures and moments when they look at each other and just immediately fall in love. I like those stories too but wanted to try something different. I think this fics theme is more on the discovery of a person and how people get closer while in simple everyday situations. Their characterizations are a bit off beat but I like their character development and relationship to have a realistic progression. Thanks so much for the review. It really inspired me a lot.

**Luv** **ya** – Hi. Thanks, I'm glad you like the slow progress of their relationship. Some people don't. Anyway, I will try to update faster next time. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for the review.

**Avid** **RK** **Reader** – Actually yes, I will include a lot of the other RK cast as well. I write Ocs but as much as possible, I like to stick to the characters in the anime. About Yahiko, I'm not sure if he will show up in this fic though, maybe later…

(blank) – Yup, I love Hiko too! He's very, very cool. I dunno if I will put him in the story though…maybe, I'm not sure if he will fit into it.

**kenni** – Wow, this is the first time you reviewed? Well I'm glad that you made yourself known. It's always nice to hear from readers. Yup, I love slow love stories too. There's something sweeter about it when they take their time to get to know each other.

**Strawberry'd** – Hi! Some people say its his tail and other say it's a boa. My opinion is that it's a boa cuz if you'd look at the ending song of the anime, he's standing on some rock and his boa thing and hair is flying and its just clearly not his tail. I dunno, I don't think it is. Besides, it's too fluffy to be his tail it would be weird. What do you think?

**Bunny** **angel** – yes, I think step-cousin are allowed to date. Step-siblings…no, but cousins are allowed. Actually there's one anime where the step-siblings kind of fell for each other. I think as long as there's no actual blood tie it's fine. As for the deeper emotions, well there is going to be some angst. The story is just beginning and Sakura's reasons for not speaking is actually part of the plot twist so don't worry, the story has more to it than just fluff.

**Coko27** – People ask me questions in their review and so I answer them in my review responses. I am trying to make it shorter. As for the notes, it's where I explain some items people might not know and their relevance to the story. Sorry if you find it distracting but I'm glad that you like the story.

**Crism** **Heart** – Thanks. Glad you are enjoying the story. I love art too and its actually a very interesting topic once you get past all the technical stuff. The history around most objects 'd art are actually quite fascinating. Glad you like the mini-scenes. I like writing them, it's amusing.

**Nanakiyoda** – Wow, thanks for gifting me with the longest review you've ever written so far. I'm glad you like how I cover each item. I did it because some people might not know what I'm talking about when referring to an item so I thought it best to leave notes so their relevance to the story is explained. Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Froggi3** – I'm glad you like Sakura. She's an OC and I was kind of afraid people might not like her much. Anyway, I'm so happy that you are not getting bored with this story. I hope you like this chapter.

**Mimi-san – **They've been sweet throughout the story, but anyway don't worry the plot is progression and the action is to come. Glad you like the story, hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing for you.

**Crystal Winds – **Aw, I loved that line too. That was actually the line I though of first before I wrote most of the chapter. Weird huh?

**GoldEyesLover – **Hi! Thanks for making me feel better about my semi-hermit status! Sorry for the delay in the update, real life, family and friends have managed to keep me away from the computer plus I've been revising this chapter countless of times. Hope the wait was worth it.

**Kura-sama – **I know this is already too late but Happy Birthday anyway! I'm glad you got a Sesshy key-chain. Loved Sesshoumaru too. He's so cute. Especially when he smiles and someone gets hurt. Gosh, his hair is so perfect…Sesshoumaru is probably one of the hottest anime bishies ever.

**Evilteddybear – **hi! Thanks for the review! About the fluff, this fic has actually been described as uber fluffy but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, more fluffiness to come in the future chapters. I'm a romantic as well, after all.

**Pia Bartolini – **Wow, thanks for the review. Well, in my other story Piercing Silence, I was focused more on internalization so there's more back story there as well as very little conversation. For this story, since it's humor I wanted them to have snappy dialogues and stuff but I'm so happy that you are seeing an improvement. I do try to improve my writing style which is why I'm trying my hand at writing fanfics, plus its fun too! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Gypsy-chan – **Wow, I'm honored that you think my story is good enough for a place in your website. Can I wait till I finish it though before you post it? Also I'm kind of scared of the web now cuz I had a bad experience with someone copying parts of my story. It was weird. Anyway, I hope you don't mind if I wait a bit? Thank you so much for supporting my story! I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Tintin-chan – **Sendoh's cool. I love his 'I'm lazy but I still kick-ass' attitude. I had this super cute picture of him but I'm not sure where it is now, if its still saved in my computer. He looks so sexy and kawaii in it!

**Jenanna – **YAY! Glad there wasn't much mistake in the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Hop you liked this one too.

**Japanese Noodles – **Heh, thanks so much. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Venus goddess – **Yeah, actually I am artistic (I hope) I draw, write, paint and stuff like that. Sayo's still going to be in the story, she's only a few kilometers away after all and as for Tomoe, well you just have to wait and see! (smiles).

**Princess-oro – **Not all the Kenshin-gumi made an appearance in this chapter but they will in the next one. You'll be a bit surprised at Sano's interaction with Kaoru, I think. I prefer Sesshoumaru actually because I sometimes get annoyed with Inuyasha. I like Sess/Kag better than Inu/Kag. Sorry. Sure, I will try to do an Inu/Kag mini-scene at the bottom.

**Paisita – **I love that little quote from mother Theresa too plus I also liked that cutting the fish scene. It was a very ordinary thing to do but it was kind of charged with intimacy if you think about it.

**Erica6060 – **Sakura is a good character to play around with cuz you never quite know what she's thinking. About her not speaking, there is a reason and you'll find out soon enough so stay tuned! (I sound like a TV announcer or something…)

**Prohibited – **Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the story. I love art so yeah, I guess that's why I know stuff about it. Ask me about NBA stats and I draw a complete blank but both my brothers can probably quote statistics, I guess its all in what you're interested in doing.

**Janelle chan – **Look up the words to see what I'm talking about? Well, that's actually why I have the notes, so you don't have to do that. Or are you just interested in seeing what they look like? (smiles) Nah, I don't think you're retarded. You obviously have great taste since you enjoy my story. (grins) Joke! Hehehehehe…

**Celest4 – **hi Liezel! How's your right fingers? Did they already remove the cast? I do actually research some of the little facts I share but some I just happened to come across at random or just know them. (shrugs) but I do research some stuff to get a better grasp on some of the items. I love traveling and reading books and history as well, so I guess that helps.

**Mini**-**Moonstar** – I just turned nineteen!I don't exactly research them, some stuff I just know and some I come across at random and think would be a good addition to the story. How about you? How old are you? If you don't mind my asking that is…(smiles) 

**Anonymous Miss – **I don't think I know that much. My dad is a businessman and self-proclaimed history buff so I guess that helps in my knowledge of some stuff and he loves going to different places and bringing back souvenirs, plus I like traveling and reading and learning about different cultures as well so I guess that helps too. Also, I like art. I'm glad you like the way I incorporate the little travel facts and infos and think it's funny. I would want people to get bored with too much facts but I think little details would be interesting, especially since it reinforces Kaoru's kind of eclectic personality in this fic.

**Himura** **Kamiya** **Kaoru** – It would have been so cool if Kaoru had taken a bite out of the strawberry. I think that would have shut Kenshin up for a good minute or two. (grins) I'm glad you liked their chemistry and think Only With You is a fitting title. I think physical attraction is important but intellectual stimulation ranks high as well. I mean, everyone's going to get old and wrinkly and if you married someone based solely on looks, what'll you have when you're both old and gray?

**Triste1** – Hi! You're stalking me? (grins) I heard you're stalking Jade Drew too, her story is awesome isn't it? I just love it to bits. As for the long review responses, someone said it was too long and detracting from the story but I think I will continue them. People usually ask questions in their reviews and I think it would be kind of rude to leave them unanswered. Hope this chapter was funnier than the last one.

**Ellie** – I know. First time I saw Sesshy, I thought he was a girl.

**Punkrockergirl - **Hi! Glad you found the last chapter funny and I hope you found this chapter funny too! Thanks for the review! I like punk, rock, alternative…my older brother insisted. I used to like boy bands when I was in elementary but now I cringe when I remember singing along to the tune of N'sync. (grins)

**Jbella** – As always thanks for the reviews and helping me out. I'm glad you liked this chapter! 

**Sutefani-chan – **Hi! I'm already a staff in your C2 community, sorry haven't been able to pull my weight lately but I will start adding fics to it in a while. I've just been really busy lately.

**Gohanzgirl - **I'm glad you commented on the cheek bopping thing. I liked that scene, I thought it was cute. I hope this chapter was better and didn't seem to be missing something…what do you think?

**Scythe195 – **In this fic, Kaoru doesn't know kenjutsu. She's not very athletic. As for Kenshin, I'm not sure if I will put that in, but he is an athlete though, hence his 'beautiful body' revealed by his constantly shirtless state. Its funnier if Kaoru is not athletic cuz you can bet Kenshin's going to give her a hard time about it.

**Pinay Tiger – **Wow, I thin that was your longest review EVER. I think when people flock to the Mona Lisa, they are just eager to see something that everyone applauds as genius. If they really do truly appreciate good art, then they would take the time to breath in the atmosphere and to contemplate the genius of the other artists displayed in the museum. Oooh, you have a naughty imagination in the kitchen scene! Kenshin's a perve but he's not the creepy kind, just cute. Hope you're still enjoying the story! Oh and I read that you finished your portfolio and got a perfect grade? Congratulations!

**Reignashii** – Hi! Got a new haircut as well. Belated Happy birthday! I know it's too late but what the heck? Wow, 100 updates? Cool, I love it when a favorite story of mine gets updated. 

**Kao-gurl – **Yup, Kenshin's got a lot more substance about him than what he shows to people. I'm always appreciative of your review and support so thanks a bunch and I hope you liked this chapter!

**A.B.C Otaku - **Yup, I do love art and good food but I cannot cook to save my life. I honestly haven't even touched the over in our kitchen before in my life. Both my parents are wonderful cooks though so we have lots of cook books lying around the house.

**Animegurl23 – **thanks, I'm glad you like my review responses. Thanks for liking my story and I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. Who's moonsilver?

**Chibi Mistress – **Oh you do that too, like when Kaoru was fidgeting with the knife? Me too, sometimes! But not the knife, a pencil or a pen…as for Sakura, she's part of the plot twist so don't worry her reason's for not speaking will be revealed and she will play an integral part in the story.

**EB – **In the anime, Kenshin usually is the one who walks in on Kaoru during bath time so I thought it would be a fun switch. As for the school scene, hope you liked it. More of the Kenshin-gumi are gonna show next chapter.

**MuSiCaDdIcT RYE – **How about this chapter? There's more fluff here. I'm glad this story is one of your favorites. The start of your review was so funny also with the FUFF! LMAO! Thanks, it made me smile.

**Perfect Stranger – **Well, I love art so I guess that's why I know stuff about it. Yeah, I don't like Kaoru to always pine for Kenshin and Kenshin guilt ridden past made me sad especially after Sesshou Hen. (sniffles) Thanks for the really long review, I love reading long reviews where I get to interact with the readers. Thanks for liking the story and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Sukoshi No Koinu – **I updated! Where's my cookies? It better be chocolate chip! Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Enchanted sleeper **– Yup, I like art. A voyeur was actually explained in my author's notes last chapter but anyway, it simply means a peeping tom or someone like that. See last chapter's author's notes. (smiles)

**Lendra-chan – **You're an artist too? Cool! I know some history of art and stuff like that but I don't really pay much attention to the technical stuff. I just draw what I like, the way I like it. I'm glad you like the story and I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing.

**Ravyn – **Hi! Thanks for the encouragement and looking this chapter over. I did make some revisions already but since I'm not sure if you were already back or not, I kind of just went ahead and posted it. Thanks for the tips and I hope this chapter was better than the last one I sent you. Thanks again for the help!

**Rekka's** **Angel** – Awww, thanks so much for saying that, I really appreciate it! I'm g lad you have fun reading my stories cuz I have fun writing them. Glad someone's enjoying the weird scenarios my mind keeps conjuring up. (grins) 

**Clamsofmacabre – **Thanks so much! I liked the voyeur line too. How about this chapter? Which line did you like best? Anyway, thanks so much for always supporting my stories, I really appreciate it!

**Peachie-chan – **I just realized, a fillet knife is kind of useless if you stab someone with it. A fillet knife's blade is very soft and bendable. (grins) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't feel bad about only knowing how to scramble eggs, I don't even know how to do that. I'm useless, I know. (hangs head in shame)

**Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc**.- Glad you liked this chapter. I know, why would someone want to do that to the statue of David? Pinay Tiger actually informed me that it's because that person just wanted to become famous and be remembered as the one who destroyed the statue. Whatever. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

**HanyouIY, greenalterego, Tima-san, Gwen, Miko Kagome Archer, starlight, angelic-kuti, tsumesgirl05, Cameron, heliophobe, hanaku110, Obsidian Raven, mutsumi, Dagorwen of ithilien, Hikari kawaii, kean, albaloo, Brittanie Love – **Thank you guys so much for the review, I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this next chapter and that it was worth the wait!

* * *

. 

**Scented**: Have you noticed that there're a lot of dual personality cute guys out there?

**Kaoru**: (arches eyebrow questioningly) Really?

**Scented**: (nods) Yeah. Take Kenshin for example. Red hair, violet eyes…but his eyes change to gold when he goes Battousai.

**Kenshin: **(appears in a puff of smoke) Kaoru-dono…sessha has been looking for you…are you okay Kaoru-dono?

**Kaoru**: (smiles) Yes Kenshin, I'm fine.

**Scented**: Kurama from YYH. He's got red hair and green eyes but when he goes all Youko, he sprouts fox ears, has white hair and gold eyes…oh yeah and a tail.

**Kurama: **(appears in a puff of smoke) Hey, what am I doing here? Did Koenma summon me or something…?

**Scented: **He actually tried to pass himself off as a girl once…pink uniform, what were they thinking?

**Kaoru**: (blinks) Well pink kind of looks nice with Kenshin's red hair so I guess it must work for him too.

**Kenshin**: Oro? Kaoru-dono…Sessha's gi is magenta…

**Kaoru**: (nods understandingly) Yes Kenshin, of course…

Kenshin: No really…it is…the lighting here is just too bright, that's all… 

**Scented**: Yes Kenshin, your gi is magenta. We all get it. Not pink. Magenta. Anyway, Ranma has black hair right? But when he gets wet, he turns into a girl with red hair.

**Ranma: **(Appears in a puff of smoke) Kuno? Shampoo…? I swear you people have got to stop messing with my life…

**Scented: **(Throws water at male Ranma and turns him into a girl)

**Kaoru**: (blinks) So…a girl…he has…boobs?

**Scented**: Yup. Not only that but he's also lost his…

**Ranma**: Don't you even dare say it!

**Scented**: Whoops. Sorry…

**Kurama** and **Kenshin**: (stares oddly at Ranma)

**Kaoru**: See Kenshin, it's okay even if you're not as tall as they are and sometimes look like a girl. At least you don't actually turn into one and have never claimed to be one before!

**Kenshin**: Oro…

**Ranma**: (bludgeon's an already unconscious giant panda) You and your stupid training! This is all your fault!

**Kurama**: It was a disguise…a disguise…why won't you people let me live that down?

**Scented**: Okay, well hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try my best to update in a couple of weeks. Sorry but I've been kind of busy lately. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please review! Thanks.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks!


	13. 13

**Only With You**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

K/B/K. Set in AU. Kaoru's dad remarries and she comes to meet his new family. She meets her step-cousin Kenshin and accidentally sees him naked! Chaos ensues and she thinks he's the most annoying person she's ever met but as she gets to know him, she realizes there is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

. 

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I really appreciate them! Special thanks to **Ravyn** who looked this over and listens to my random ideas for this fic. Hi **FHB**!

* * *

.

**Chapter** **Thirteen**

The sun wasn't even out of the horizon when Kaoru woke up the next morning. She checked the digital clock by her bedside and yawned, stretching. She climbed out of bed and headed out into the balcony. She loved early mornings and the sky was still a deep indigo as she gazed out at the horizon and waited for the sunrise. The brilliant colors were always beautiful and she loved watching it ghost slowly over the flowers in the garden and reflect on the surface of the pool, gilding everything in warm golden light.

Leaning over the railing, Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax. Yesterday had been a bit hectic as all first days tended to be. Kenshin was right; everyone did seem to know everyone else. It was so much harder to try and fit in, in a place where everyone seemed to have some sort of history with one another. Their parents probably all grew up together and most of them had all gone to the same kindergarten, elementary, junior high and so on.

"Hey bed head, you're up already?"

Kaoru peered down the dimly lit garden path and spotted Kenshin lying down in one of the chaises by the pool. The light from the lamps staked out to line the path of the walkway shone like warm honey and gilded his torso and legs, revealed by the shorts he wore for swimming, in gold.

Kenshin was always swimming.

Kaoru remembered he always wore shorts instead of those brief Speedos every time she spotted him swimming at the beach, or even here at home. She was grateful for that.

Kenshin in Speedos?

Kaoru blushed at the thought. She'd never been comfortable seeing men in their briefs and that time when some of her male cousins had pulled a prank on her and dragged her (unknowingly) to a nude beach had almost made Kaoru faint in horrified disbelief when her blindfold had been taken off and her cousins Kurei and Junta had grinned at her and yelled, "Surprise!"

Kaoru mentally shook herself. "Morning, Kenshin. Have you slept already?"

"What do you think?"

"So when exactly do you sleep?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't you just come down here so we don't have to raise our voice to talk. We might wake up the others."

Kaoru wasn't going back to sleep anymore so she nodded. It was a good thirty minutes, perhaps and hour or two before the sunrise and she still had some time to go before she had to get ready for school.

* * *

.

The house had a porch area going all the way around the back. There was a small sitting area by the gardens with a large sofa pushed up against the wall with a glass table in front. It was cozy and provided a beautiful view of the gardens and the pool with the artificial waterfall.

When Kaoru slid back the glass sliding doors and stepped out, she spotted Kenshin on the sofa instead of the chaise he'd previously been occupying. He wore a thick, dark blue terrycloth robe and his still damp hair was gathered over one shoulder. In front of him on the glass-topped table were two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies he'd set out.

He smiled when he saw her. She was wearing one of her cartoon nightshirts again, and this time it was decorated with weird little creatures he'd never before seen in his life. "You always have the sexiest negligee. Very stylish."

Kaoru made a face at him. "I don't care what you say. Jiggly Puff and Pikachu are cute."

"Jigawho?"

"Jiggly Puff," Kaoru said, pointing to the odd creature with large eyes printed at the front of her shirt. "And this yellow one is Pikachu."

"Uh…okay," Kenshin said with a shrug as he handed Kaoru a mug.

"Thanks," Kaoru said as she sat down on the sofa, smiling as she sank into the cushion. She brought her feet up and tucked them beneath her. "You made these?"

"Yeah."

"You sure move fast."

"You have no idea."

Kaoru gave him an odd look before reaching for a cookie. She bit into it and took a sip of chocolate before leaning her head back against the sofa. "So, you didn't answer me yet. Have you slept yet?"

"A little bit," he said with a shrug.

Kaoru wondered briefly why he didn't have any dark circles under his eyes. It was rather unfair since if she missed out on the recommended 9 hours of sleep, she would wake up looking like a raccoon. "So…when exactly do you sleep? You can't be awake _all_ the time."

"I don't need much sleep. I catch some shuteye here and there…" Kenshin murmured. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay. Pretty much like all the other first days I've had in a new school before, except this time I'm speaking Japanese. You?"

"Same thing. My locker buddy showed me around school and introduced me to people and stuff." Kenshin said as he took Kaoru's hand and bit into the cookie she was holding.

Kaoru handed him the remainders of her cookie and got another one. "Lucky you, my locker buddy didn't show up at school yesterday. I tried looking for you during lunch but I didn't see you."

"Oh, sorry!" Kenshin said, "I ate lunch with an old friend of mine outside campus."

"You're allowed to do that?"

Kenshin shrugged. "No one stopped us when we left."

"Hmmm…" Kaoru nibbled on her cookie, "Any news about your car?"

Kenshin gave her a wounded look. "Awww, don't tell me you don't want me riding with you anymore! You'll hurt my feelings."

Kaoru made a face at him and rolled her eyes. "I hope it gets trashed during delivery and the hood gets dented."

"Bite your tongue!" Kenshin said, tugging at Kaoru's hair. "On second thought, come over here and I'll do the biting for you."

"Oh that is so gross," Kaoru said with a grimace. "Not to mention perverted and unsanitary."

"You mean, you don't brush your teeth regularly?"

Kaoru turned to glare at him. "I do too brush my teeth regularly, but that's besides the point. I've always had this…this _thing_ about swapping saliva. That's why I'm grossed out when I see other people French Kiss."

"You know in France, they refer to it as 'The English Kiss'."

"Well whatever you call it, if it involves another person's tongue swirling around inside my mouth, it's gross."

Kenshin looked at her for a moment before he smirked and then he burst out laughing. "You're strange, you know that? You're the first person who has ever said that to me, my entire life."

"Well it is. You know, human saliva is actually more dangerous than animal saliva…at least I think so. I remember hearing it mentioned once in a show I was watching about lawyers…"

"It must have been pretty hard on your boyfriends. It's not really as gross as you might think, you know. Actually, it feels pretty good."

"What more can I expect from a pervert like you?"

Kenshin grinned at her. "So you've never French Kissed anyone before?"

"Not now and not in the foreseeable future."

"I've always been advocate for education. Anytime you wanna learn, you know where you can reach me," he teased, winking. "You seem bright enough, I bet you'd be a great student and practice does make perfect after all…"

Kenshin laughed when Kaoru's face turned beat red and she smacked him in the arm. "And if you prove to be a quick learner, I can give you some advanced classes too," he added magnanimously.

Kaoru grabbed a throw pillow and proceeded to pummel Kenshin's face with it while accusing him of being a perverted lecher in several different languages. Kenshin was laughing too hard to even attempt to keep the pillow from hitting him and he ended up getting smacked several times in the face with the cushion.

"I think I can get you arrested now for physical assault," he mused when Kaoru stopped hitting him.

She glared at him before rolling her eyes. "I wonder how you'll react when you meet someone who would actually take your offers seriously. What would you do then?"

"That won't be a problem," he replied. "My offer's open only for you."

"That a relief," Kaoru muttered sarcastically.

Kenshin chuckled.

"Neh Kenshin…"

"Nanda?"

"Anou…" Kaoru bit her lip and tugged at the stray lock of her that was curling over her left cheek. She'd never had a boyfriend before and well, it would be hard to have one and not kiss, right? The thought just freaked her out and she wasn't really interested in romance right now.

Still, Kaoru remembered how Sayo looked when she'd caught a glimpse of the girl, looking over at Kenshin while they'd been on the yacht. Sayo had looked yearning and a little bit sad. It made Kaoru think about relationships and how someone could hurt you unintentionally simply because you love them and they can't love you back in the way you want them to.

Sayo still clearly had feelings for Kenshin.

"Well?" Kenshin prompted after Kaoru's long silence.

Kaoru sighed, "Do you ever miss being with Sayo? Having a girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you offering?"

"Be serious!" Kaoru chided. "I just…she seems to really like you a lot. A phenomenon I cannot completely comprehend."

Kenshin gave her a sarcastic smile before turning serious. "Sayo broke up with me Kaoru…and I think that things are better off that way. It's fair for the both of us."

"Like with my mom and dad," Kaoru murmured as she hugged her knees to her chest and gazed out at the gardens. They were silent for a while after that as they both enjoyed the view of the sun bathing the world in golden glow.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin began after a while. He turned to study her closely.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked, tiling her head to the side to glance at him.

"I think…no…I'm _sure_…that…your hair's starting to revert to its original form."

He said it so seriously, with such a solemn look on his face that it took a moment for his words to register. When it finally did, Kaoru's brows slammed together in indignation. "It is NOT!"

He grinned. "Yes it is. And I must say, the frizzy semi-afro look is very you."

* * *

.

"You know, we really should stop going to school so early like this," Kenshin muttered as he stretched beside Kaoru's car.

Kaoru reached for her book bag from the back seat before turning to Kenshin. "It's better to arrive earlier and avoid the rush of crowds, remember how much you dislike them? Besides, you don't sleep anyway and this way, we get better parking space."

"People might get the wrong idea you know…like we're studious or something."

Kaoru grinned and rolled her eyes. "Your purpose in life is just to give me a hard time, isn't it?"

"Its fun anyway," Kenshin replied, smiling. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm just going to grab something to drink at the cafeteria…you want anything?"

"No thanks," Kaoru answered before closing the doors and automatically locking it. She activated the car security system before she started to follow after Kenshin.

"Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru turned towards the sound of her name. She smiled when she saw Soujiro waving at her in greeting, several cars away. She smiled and lifted her hand to wave back, "Ohayo Soujiro!"

"Ohayo!" Soujiro said as he jogged over to where Kaoru was standing beside her car. "So, did your friend show up yesterday?" he asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "Nah. He had lunch with a friend of his outside campus."

"You should have come looking for us."

"I tried to but I didn't see you guys so I just ate outside by the courtyard."

Soujiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well anytime you want company during lunch time, just come look for us, okay?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. He really was sweet and very cute. He kind of reminded her of one of her cousins, Kurei, who also had blue eyes and black hair. "Thanks, I will."

"Well, I have to go now. Ja neh!"

Kaoru watched as he gave her one last smile before he sprinted off towards the school building.

"Your boyfriend?" Kenshin asked from behind her.

Kaoru was startled, "I thought you were getting a soda?"

"Don't think he's a bit too young for you, Mrs. Robinson?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "He's a friend. His name's Soujiro and I met him yesterday."

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. "I don't recall you ever mentioning him before."

"He's a sophomore."

"Hn. How'd you two meet?"

"During lunch. We were introduced," Kaoru said with a shrug. "Actually, I met his best friend first. I was waiting outside the cafeteria when this guy plowed me from behind and didn't even turn back to apologize. I would have fallen on the floor if it hadn't been for this girl who grabbed my arm. Her name's Misao and she's Soujiro's best friend, we got to talking and then they invited me to have lunch with them."

"So…you're having lunch with them today?"

"Uh…are you meeting your friend later?"

"Probably…"

"Yeah…I'll probably eat lunch with them today."

"Oh…okay…"

"Okay…"

"Do you know the name of the guy who bumped into you?" Kenshin asked as they stepped into the building. Several students already lined the hallways and were milling around with their friends.

"Misao told me but I forgot…" Kaoru said answered with a shrug. "I just remember her mentioning that he's her step-brother."

"Hn…" Kenshin grabbed her arm, "Well come on, let's go. I'm thirsty,"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and followed after him.

* * *

.

Right after her final class, Kaoru headed for the counselor's office to settle some of her scheduled workload for the year. She ran into Misao in the hallway and Kaoru was a bit surprised to see her in a cheerleader's outfit, but then again the girl seemed peppy enough. There was also another girl behind her, with short brown hair put up in a ponytail, beautiful brown eyes and a kind, warm smile. She was wearing the regular school uniform.

"Hi there Kaoru!" Misao greeted with a big smile.

Kaoru smiled back, "Hi there Misao-chan."

"This is my cousin Omasu," Misao said pointing to a pretty girl with large brown eyes and long brown hair with reddish-brown highlights. "She's a junior. Omasu, this is Kaoru-chan, she's new here from New York, cool huh? She's a senior."

"Nice to meet you Kaoru-san," Omasu said with a smile.

"Just Kaoru will do fine."

"How are you liking Shoyo so far Kaoru?" Omasu inquired.

"I like it. It's very picturesque."

"Hey, you know I spotted you at lunch earlier," Misao piped up. "I tried to call you but you were already gone. I heard from Sou-chan that you ate at the _courtyard_. That is like, the place for losers so don't ever go there again. Eat with us." Misao invited. "It would be good to have some new blood around."

"You make us sound like vampires." Omasu said with a laugh.

"We won't suck out your blood, promise," Misao said grinning. "So, see you lunch tomorrow? Soujiro and I can come pick you up after class. His sister's a senior too and we usually drop by her classroom."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Thanks, that would be nice."

Omasu checked her watch, "Shoot, we've got to go, cheering practice is going to start soon and I still have to change. Catch you later neh Kaoru? It was nice meeting you."

Misao turned to Kaoru, "You want to come along? Mostly we practice at the gym but it's still sort of a try-out for the cheerleading squad so we're meeting out by the field along with the football team." Misao said.

Omasu nodded, "It's all just pretty boring stuff. Personally, I'd rather not be a cheerleader but this school doesn't have gymnastics and this is the closest thing to it."

"Really! Where's your school spirit?" Misao chided her with a roll of her eyes and a smile. "Actually, I'm in the same boat as Omasu. We're both gymnasts, but the school apparently prioritizes cheerleading more. Wanna come and watch us be miserable?"

Kaoru smiled but shook her head, "I have to inquire about some of the clubs the school offers and I have a meeting with the guidance counselor."

"Okay, I hope you find a club you like." Misao said. "And if you finish up early, drop by to see us at the field okay?"

"Nice meeting you again Kaoru!" Omasu said with a wave.

Kaoru watched as both girls ran off towards the football field before she turned and continued on to the counselor's office, an amused smile on her face.

* * *

.

After her meeting, Kaoru hefted her backpack over her shoulder and thanked the guidance counselor. She'd already decided she would join the art club, the literary society and help out with the theater group as well. She wasn't an actress but she could help out with the set designs and costumes and stuff. That was how she'd met Leah, Kamatari and Amanda, the three of whom were part of the prestigious Manchester Prep Thespian Society.

Kaoru checked her watch. It was still pretty early so she decided to go watch Misao and Omasu's practice. She made a detour and headed for the field.

On her way there, she dropped by her locker to return the Trigonometry book she'd picked up by mistake and to retrieve her Physics book instead. Closing her locker shut and locking it, Kaoru headed towards the field to see Misao and her friend.

Kaoru wasn't into sports and neither were most of her friends. In New York, Kaoru hadn't ever seen a single game of baseball or any other sport. She and her friends frequented bookshops that sold antique books and first editions, art shows, galleries, the theater as well as fashion shows and small out of the way cafes that had 'ambiance' as Amanda liked to say.

Kaoru missed it.

She wondered if there were any interesting spots in Shoyo she could visit.

Kaoru squinted her eyes as she stepped out of the school building and headed for the field at the back of the school. As she got closer to the practice field, she could hear the shouts of the players and cheerleaders as they practiced. Kaoru stepped onto the grass and spotted Misao and Omasu as well as several other girls sitting on the bleachers watching girls wearing similar uniforms holding pom-poms perform cheers.

There were also a group of guys practicing football and grunting as they slammed against each other.

Kaoru winced when she noticed a particularly large guy slam into a much smaller one.

Omasu and Misao caught sight of Kaoru and waved at her, calling out her name.

Kaoru turned her attention away from the football players and smiled, shielding her eyes with one hand and lifting her other to wave back, before heading off towards them.

"Yo, girly! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

From the corner of her eye Kaoru spotted a brown thing whiz towards her just before she felt it connect with her temple with enough force to slam her sideways and down to the ground.

"Kaoru!" Misao gasped, shooting up and off of her seat, Omasu on her heels. The other cheerleaders mumbled among themselves and hurried over to the fallen girl.

_Oh God, how embarrassing…_was all Kaoru thought about as she looked up at the swirling sky. She struggled to sit up and smoothed her skirt over her thighs, swearing she'd buy cycling shorts and never leave home without it.

"Why in the hell didn't you move?" an irate voice asked.

Her head was pounding and she felt really dizzy. She looked up to see a red and white blur, she blinked to clear her vision a guy wearing a red helmet and padded red and white football uniform looming over her.

"Hey, are you even listening girly? When someone says Move Out Of The Way, you move the hell out of the way and not stand there like an idiot…"

Kaoru tried to sit up and failed, so instead she opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort but her vision narrowed just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out completely.

The last thing she heard was…

"Aw, SHIT!"

* * *

.

**A/N: **Wow, a guy actually managed to make Kaoru faint! But not in a good way! Any guesses who the football player is? So, how did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it.

**Raccoon – **Generally, in the anime, Kaoru is referred to as TANUKI sometimes, right? And then people say it translates to Raccoon. Actually, Tanuki is an animal native to Japan (and probably some other parts of Asia, I'm not sure) so it is not, in fact, a raccoon but it does resemble on at least.

**French Kiss – **Yup, in France they do indeed refer to it as the 'English Kiss'. Weird huh?

**Mrs. Robinson – **There was this old film staring Dustin Hoffman. It's about a young guy with a girlfriend and the girlfriend's mom seduces him. There's also a song about **Mrs**. **Robinson** that heard once on Classic MTV. Generally it's a term used to refer to older ladies who are either in a relationship with or try to seduce a much, much younger man (boy).

* * *

**Review Responses:**

* * *

.

**Oro Princess, RuroKenFan, anonymous, Lizzy44, hime-san, ArwenSol, UF, sassandraS, iris dreamer, Jewelle2, Hanako110, My Dream's Shadow, tintin-chan, albaloo, animegurl23, mutsumi, Hikari-Kawaii, bunny angel, ABC Otaku, Peachie-chan, mafaldyna, Pia Bartolini, rocky, Reignashii, Anonymous Miss, Punkey-Monkey, prohibited, Sukoshi no Koinu, tsumesgirl05, Ellie, Aya45, ixchen, enchantedsleeper, Hamasaki, Kean – **Thanks so much for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Jool – **I'm so glad you like this fic. It's my favorite one that I am writing. As for their friendship, yeah I'm working on making it deep and solid. I'm kind of fed up with romances where they look at each other for the first time, think how gorgeous each other is and then immediately fall in love. I'm working on character depth and I hope I've been successful.

**Animeperfect – **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy this story and the little facts here and there.

**Jane Drew – **Hi! They didn't kiss yet but at least they were talking about it. (grins) Yeah, this isn't really an angsty fic but there will be some angst and they need a strong friendship to fall back on when the doubt and confusion begins. It will be so fun to introduce the Kenshin-gumi!

**Kimberlyann – **thanks, I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic. Nope, it's not Kenshin. He was currently out eating with a friend.

**Haruka Tennou – **Actually, he doesn't really hurt them. You know how in the anime, Megumi kind of fell for him and then he's totally oblivious to it and doesn't reciprocate. When he left for Kyoto, he only said goodbye to Kaoru, right? Megumi was hurt by that but Kenshin didn't mean to hurt her. It just didn't occur to him to say goodbye to her. It's not his fault she loves him (somewhat) and he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. The Kenshin in this story is sort of like that.

**De Lazy Lime – **Actually Kenshin will date other people. Not really date but just agree to go out with them since he's a friendly guy. He doesn't hurt girls or break their heart intentionally. They just fall for him, (because he's super nice to them) but he can't reciprocate their feelings because he wasn't even trying to win them over in the first place. (grins)

**Pinay Tiger – **Thanks, I love and respect your writing to. I understand how hectic things could get so no worries about the late reviewing. Thanks you so much for the encouragement, means a lot!

**Videl621 – **Nope, the guy in the courtyard wasn't Aoshi. Any guesses who it is?

**Gypsy-chan – **Glad you found it funny! Yeah, don't you just love loyal reviewers? I would have been able to find out about it if it weren't for them so that was nice. It kind of feels weird though, for that to happen. Makes you wonder if its still happening somewhere out there on some other site and you just don't know about it. Oh well, I'm probably being paranoid. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Princess Oro – **Well, I don't really like A/M pairings so I try to keep them apart romantically in some of my fics. Yeah, Sesshy rocks! My mom's Chinese and but I only know a few words. Kenshin's just adjusting; the guy has some secrets he needs to reveal.

**Crystal Winds – **Oh goodie, a fellow A/M non-supporter! I just don't see them together…it seems so…wrong. Oh well, anyway, I thank you for your wonderful review. I put a lot of thought into figuring out how to slowly bring them together without making it too obvious and I'm glad you like it!

Greenalterego – Well, I think people have a dual persona. For me, I am sometimes cheerful and talkative but there're also times when I'm moody and I'm brooding and I glare at noisy people. Depends on my mood…and Kenshin can't be all cuddly and teasing all the time. Remember what Sayo said? It's like he wears a mask and sometimes…it just slips. 

**Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc – **I hate sunburn. One time when I was out at the beach too long, my nose got sunburned and it started to peel. It wasn't very obvious though but it was a good thing it was during vacation and no one but my family saw me! Kenshin's not exactly mean, just teasing and sometimes condescending and sarcastic. That's his persona and Kaoru is the only one who ever really sees another part of him that other people don't. I've characterized her as someone who gets annoyed easily but also cools down quickly. She doesn't take things too seriously and can laugh at herself and others so she just laughs at Kenshin.

**Venus goddess – **yeah, worldly is the word. Also sophisticated if you like. They are both from rich families and are very well traveled. It's just that both of them aren't snobs so its not really obvious how well off both of them are. Kenshin is always very nice, remember what Sayo said about him using his charm to keep people at bay? The only reason he's not so charming when he's with Kaoru is because he's comfortable enough that sometimes his charming mask slips off. Yeah, I've read the spy and the Hitokiri, such a well researched beautiful piece of work. As for your story, sorry haven't been able to e-mail you, just send it to me if you like and I'll give it a look.

**Triste1** – (bonks head with palm) Switch the light On, I knew there was something off about the open thing but oh well. I'll hide behind the excuse that English isn't my first language! (grins) Yep, the minor change in Kenshin is brought about by both being back to school and near the town of Kainan, as to why, you'll have to read to find out. I'm glad you like Kaoru, she's worldly yet innocent, conservative yet liberal in some ways and she's very accepting of the differences between other people. Traveling and being exposed to so many different cultures makes people less judgmental because they realize how there are so many different beliefs and traditions in the world. I enjoy writing the smooth flow of their relationship, its so funny especially when Kenshin makes a perverted comment and Kaoru doesn't understand. (grins) This fic is so fun to write and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I also don't like the rush to get married thing, and I especially don't like the 'love at first sight' thing. I believe love is all about compatibility not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well. How can you say you love someone when you've only just seen them and don't even know who they are? It's like saying that you love a book whose story you haven't even read yet.

**TimeWarper – **Yup, they will realize it, but it's a process and little by little, I'm sure you can see how closer they are getting to each other, right?

**The guardian – **No, I didn't feel like you were hounding me to update. I actually appreciate each and every review, it tells me people enjoy my work. As for Kenshin's attitude, it's distasteful? Well he's not being mean or anything and when Hitomi was talking about how he hurts girls unintentionally, its because they fall in love with him even though he just sees them as friends. Remember what Sayo said about him hiding behind his charm and using his friendliness to keep people at bay? Kaoru also noticed how he was the perfect gentleman (with everyone but her) so girls tend to fall for Kenshin and they get hurt because he doesn't love them back.

**Skenshingumi** – I'm glad you liked it. Yup, I did try to stay as true to the underlying basic characteristics of Kenshin, even though he's somewhat OOC, I'm glad you still recognize him. Yeah, the Ferrari does wonders for his ego! (LOL)

PunKrocKergrl – Yeah, the dark days of boybands, glad that all over. 

**Scorpion's** **lady – **Nope, Aoshi and Misao won't be together. Misao will be with Soujiro. As for Kenshin, well he's adjusting. There's a reason why he agreed to come back with Hitomi after so long.

**Kura-sama – **Yup, something's going to be happening soon but I need to introduce more characters first. It's going to be fun!

**Reignashii – **Nope. I'm not much of a Misao/Aoshi fan so I try to keep them romantically apart if possible hence the brother-sister thing. They won't be together. Misao's going to be with Soujiro though.

**Celeste4 – **I love writing this story, I probably should have updated some of my other fics instead of this one but I couldn't help myself. This story is fun so no worries about me dropping it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a friend who speaks German too and the words are somewhat hard to pronounce. Sometimes they sound awfully like English, right? Only weird…hn…

**Flaming-amber – **for Perfect Fit, it's Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin triangle. For this fic there will be a triangle but Aoshi won't be involved. There're too many gorgeous guys in RK, can you guess which one I'll be using?

**Sutefani-chan – **No worries. Sorry haven't been contributing much to the community. I've been bitten by the Naruto bug. I will try to help out more though. Really sorry, anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

**Sorrow's Raven – **Aw, you stayed up for my story? Thanks! (grins) Here you go, I updated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mini-moonstar – **I have no idea what your age is…somewhere in your teens most likely. I dunno, tell me! I was puzzling over it and I'm pretty sure you're in your teens…right?

**Japanese Noodles – **Glad you liked my story. Here you go an update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Zelianyu – **You're injured? How are you doing now? Better? Get well soon. I'm glad you liked the story. Kenshin and Kaoru are getting closer so be patient. More surprises await! Yeah, I love Sakura and she's part of a plot twist too so…be prepared.

**Lendra-chan – **I love to draw faces. Faces is pretty much what I care about the most, not poses or hands or whatever. I just do my thing, I enjoy drawing and don't follow any guidelines, even in writing I sort of just wing it and go with inspiration and things turn out okay I guess. You just have to enjoy what you're doing.

**KAoru4 – **Glad you liked it. Poor Kaoru, she got hit in the head. Any guesses who the football player is?

**Brittanie Love – **Glad you liked it!

**Paisita – **Goodie! You called my story a piece of art! Thanks! Yup, Kenshin's a pretty complicated character so that's why I love writing him. As for his past and his reasons, more will be revealed soon.

**Attolia – **Don't worry, he will…it will be fun making him slowly start to realize it. Hehehe…

**Kawaii meeh – **That's so sweet! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru – **Thanks! Sure, I'll try to write the next chapter in Kenshin's POV but not all of it will be about him and his perspective though. I have actually written several pages for that fic but I'm currently starting a Naruto fiction (I'm addicted to that anime right now) so it's been put a bit behind but I will update it.

**Inuwolf04 – **Wow, both of your parents have masters in German? Cool. It's always fun to learn new languages. Good luck in learning it. I have a friend who spent a whole year in Germany and she was like, teaching me some words but I just zoned out after a while. It's kind of hard to pronounce.

**Pyramidgirl89 – **Thanks. I love the premise of MARS but I am currently in a Naruto binge. Do you know that anime? Dear heaven, Sasuke's so cute and Itachi too! Hinata is the best! (lol) Anyway, you might not know them so I just hope you liked this chapter!

**Animeluver222222 – **LOL! Wow, you sure had some fun with Kenshin huh?

**Clamsofmacabre – **Aoshi is Kaoru's step bro, so nope they won't be getting together. Sorry, not much of an Aoshi/Misao fan. I prefer her with Soujiro. As for Aoshi, no fears he won't be partnered with Megumi either. She's for Sano.

**Strawberry'd – **Actually, Kenshin's very VERY nice to everyone. The fact that he is sometimes mean or makes fun of Kaoru only means that he actually is very comfortable with her and feels close enough to her that he doesn't feel the need to hind behind his mask. Yup I really think it's a BOA. As for Aoshi and Kenshin's relationship, you are so right. You hit the nail on the head with your guess. Don't tell anyone. (grins)

Erica6060 – I prefer Misao/Soujiro so no Aoshi/Misao romantic relationship in this fic. However, they will have lots of scenes together which are bound to be not only ironic but funny as well. (hopefully) 

**Jbella – **Hi, so sorry haven't E-mailed you yet! I got started on the Naruto fic but it needs a rewrite. Anyway, I was supposed to send this chapter over to you but then I saw they reviews and I had to make the Review Responses and my fingers are aching and I'm soo tired I just decided I'll post it already. Sorry about rambling, anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

.

**Kenshin: **(smirks) Wow Kaoru, I see you fell for a guy. (sniggers)

**Kaoru: **(rubs her temple) Hahaha, very funny Kenshin. You're so freakin' hilarious I'm bursting at the seams from laughing so hard.

**Kenshin**: It's not from laughing Kaoru. I told you, you need to exercise more.

**Kaoru**: (growls) What did you say?

**Kenshin**: (backs away…) Uh…I said that everyone who read this chapter should review because you went through great pains for their enjoyment.

**Kaoru**: (growls subside) Yeah, that's true. This fic puts me through a lot of humiliation. Oily skin, horrible hair and now I get hit on the head with a football.

**Kenshin**: (revert to Rurouni form) Anou…please make Kaoru-dono happy and review neh? Show your appreciation for her suffering…

**Kaoru**: (nods)

**Scented** **Candles**: Make Kenshin and Kaoru happy andREVIEW please! Also, I'll be very happy too if you do! (grins)


	14. Chapter 14

**Only With You**

**A/N: **Hi! It's been a long time since I updated, huh? Sorry for the long wait.. Thanks for the support and the reviews, guys. Thanks to Jbella for helping edit this for me!

**Chapter Fourteen **

Kaoru woke up to a definite throbbing in her head, as if a horridly mediocre rock band with a doped up drummer was jamming inside her skull. She fought valiantly to hold on to the last vestiges of unconsciousness before her mind fully asserted its will to wake up, and she was pushed to the land of the waking. Damn, her head hurt. Kaoru forced her eyelids to open, but it was a hard battle since they seemed to have been glued shut. "Ugh…" she mumbled as lethargy and that damn throb swamped her senses.

"Kaoru, you awake?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru tried to say, but her tongue felt like soggy socks in her mouth and it came out more like a drawn-out sigh than anything else. She tried to ask for water and was grateful when the upper portion of her bed automatically inclined so that she was almost sitting up.

"Better?" Kenshin asked as he fiddled with the buttons that controlled the functions of the bed.

"Uhm…" Kaoru murmured in response. She felt a glass of water be held up against her lips, and she proceeded to drink from it ravenously.

"Not so fast, you'll make yourself sick," Kenshin cautioned as he tried to regulate her intake, brushing away stray strands of hair that fell over Kaoru's eyes and cheeks.

"Sorry," Kaoru managed to croak out. She cleared her throat a few times and took a few more sips before she was able to say a proper thank you to Kenshin. By this time, she'd already been able to blink the white spots from her vision and was able to see him and her surroundings more clearly. It wasn't much since her head felt so stuffy, and it was like she was viewing everything from underwater. "Where am I?" she inquired, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"At the hospital," Kenshin answered as he placed the glass of water back near the bed-stand. "How are you feeling?"

Kaoru eased back against the bed. It was still inclined in a 45-degree angle so that she was more sitting up than lying down. "My head hurts…but the pain is kind of dull, if constant. Like a throbbing, but from really far away…" she frowned. "Am I making sense?"

"A little bit. You're most likely doped out of your brain from the painkillers they gave you. Do you remember how you got here? What happened to you?"

Kaoru found it hard to concentrate, and it took her awhile to remember, but when she did, she covered her face with her hands in mortification. "Oh God…" she groaned miserably. _I hope no one saw my underpants! _

A pucker formed between Kenshin's eyebrows as he regarded Kaoru with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I knew it! I _knew _I should have bought some cycling shorts…" Kaoru muttered to herself. Her agitation was managing to make her head feel even stuffier, and the throbbing increased its pace. That stupid football player, this was entirely his fault! Damn it, and she wasn't even able to give him a piece of her mind. "Oh God, I blacked out didn't I? I _fainted_!" In the middle of a field with strangers and her panties probably showing!

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the mild hint of hysteria in Kaoru's tone and the rapid rise and fall of her breathing. He reached out, prying her hands as gently as he could away from her face, and saw that she was flushed. "Kaoru, _relax_," he said as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I'll go get a nurse, okay? You wait right here…"

Kaoru was too wrapped up in misery at the thought of having her 'delicates' be exposed to pay much attention. She replayed what happened over again in her head, but the drug-induced haze was making it difficult for her to grab on to her memories. "Stupid short skirts…" she mumbled irritably as she tried to recollect the events leading up to her blackout, but it proved too hard for her at her current state. Damn, it really hurt. She lifted her hand gingerly and tried to touch the sore spot and frowned when she felt a bump the size of a goose egg. No wonder it hurt so much. But how did she get here from the field? Kaoru made a mental note to ask Kenshin when he came back later. She snuggled in deeper against the cushions and closed her eyes to rest. Her vision had started to blur and swim, and she felt tired all of a sudden.

When Kenshin came back in with a nurse, Kaoru had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kaoru came to once again, the first thing she saw was her father looking down at her with concern. He'd pulled a chair up to her bed and was holding her hand in his. "Hi daddy. Have you been here long?" she asked as she blinked, trying to get the blurriness from her eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake," Koshijiro said as he tucked the stray strands of Kaoru's hair away from her face. "I was worried when I heard what happened to you."

"Sorry I worried you," Kaoru said as she tried to sit up, but her head swam, and she feared she might get sick, so she settled back down with a groan.

"Don't strain yourself princess. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and it feels like my brain is stuffed with soggy tissue paper."

Koshijiro brushed the tips of his fingertips over Kaoru's forehead, wearing a concerned frown on his face. "The doctors said you have a mild concussion. You'll be discharged tomorrow morning, but it's probably a good idea for you to take the rest of the week off from school and rest at home."

"Can't I just go home today?" Kaoru asked. "What time is it?"

"5:30 and no, you're not going home today. I'll feel better if you stay here, just in case anything goes wrong." The tone her father was using brooked no opposition, and Kaoru knew better than to argue.

"Kenshin was here earlier. Did he tell you how I got here?"

"He was the one who called me and said he was bringing you to the hospital."

Kaoru wondered how Kenshin knew what happened to her. Neither Misao nor Omasu could've told him because they'd never met him before. They most likely had no way of knowing that he and Kaoru knew each other. "Did he say how…"

"Let's worry about details tomorrow when you're more rested, alright? Don't worry about anything, okay? Your teachers were informed about what happened and that you won't be attending school for a few days."

Kaoru couldn't help a smile at that. "You're very efficient, aren't you, daddy?"

"Of course, it's what I do best. All there is to do now is call your mother and tell her what happened."

Kaoru blinked and smiled at her father. "I don't think you could sound any less enthusiastic even if you tried."

"Can you blame me? She'll flay me alive for letting this happen to you."

"No, she won't." Kaoru closed her eyes, still smiling. "But she'll be really worried, though. I've never been hospitalized and away from her before."

After the divorce, Kaoru hadn't had a chance to spend very much time with her father, traveling as she did with her mother. She had spent most of her time with Ayaname, and usually, whenever she was had some injury or minor-mishap it was Ayaname who took her to the doctor and cared for her when she was sick. Now, her mother was not here, and it felt _different_. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little disoriented, and she felt bad because it was as if she was being disloyal to her father.

They sat like that in silence for a little while, each embroiled in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry princess…" came her father's quiet voice after what seemed like an eternity.

"What for?" Kaoru asked just as softly. Her eyes remained shut, and there was a strange ache at the pit of her stomach, like an empty chasm that was expanding and making it hard for her to breath.

Koshijiro leaned down and kissed Kaoru on her forehead. "For everything."

* * *

It was several hours later when Koshijiro finally left Kaoru's hospital room for a few minutes to make some calls. His secretary had called him on his cellphone to inform him of some problem overseas that he'd have to get his troubleshooter to sort out for him since he couldn't go there himself. He felt wretched, stepping away from his daughter's room even for a few moments, but he needed to make the calls. His company employed a lot of people, and he was responsible for them too. Sometimes though, he wished that he weren't. He was lucky with his daughter, because she always understood about his responsibilities and didn't begrudge him the time he spent away from her. He closed the door and turned with a tired sigh, and was surprised to see Kenshin still seated on one of the benches laid out, holding a cup of coffee and staring into its inky depths as if lost. "You should go home. You've been here since this afternoon."

Kenshin gave a small smile. "There's nowhere I really need to be right now."

"You should get some rest. You still have school tomorrow."

"I'm fine, I can manage. How's Kaoru?"

"She's awake again." Koshijiro said, smiling at the redhead. Kenshin was a nice young man, and Hitomi was very proud of him. Koshijiro didn't miss the protective and gentle way Kenshin had with Sakura and Hitomi, and he didn't miss the fact that he was very brotherly towards Kaoru. Koshijiro could see that the redhead had adopted Kaoru as a sort of kid sister as well, and he appreciated that. "Why don't you go in and see her?"

Kenshin stood up and nodded.

"Thank you again, for taking care of my daughter," he said gratefully.

"I just brought her here, it's nothing," Kenshin answered as he bowed slightly to Koshijiro before entering Kaoru's room.

* * *

"Can you be any more puerile?"

Kaoru turned away from watching the cartoons on TV and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I see you're feeling better, huh?" he said as he walked into the room.

"A little," Kaoru replied. "They gave me another wonderful dose of painkillers so it isn't so bad."

"You know Kaoru, I didn't think you were the type to fall for a jock," Kenshin commented as he sat down beside Kaoru on the bed. "But you fell for him, _hard_."

Kaoru scowled at him. "Very funny."

Kenshin grinned, "Well you _did_."

"There's a chair you know," Kaoru said gesturing to the empty seat by her bedside that her father had left.

"I know."

She waited for him to change seats, but didn't make an issue of it when he didn't. He kind of looked…different. A smirk wasn't playing across his lips, and despite his joking banter, his eyes were shadowed. He looked serious, and for one paranoid moment, Kaoru wondered if her father had lied about the mild concussion and she'd suffered some major, irreparable brain damage. "What's wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that you're in the hospital?" he asked lightly.

Kaoru frowned as she looked up at him. "Neh, daijoubu ka?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

_He's really worried about me, and he's showing it in his own weird, Kenshin fashion. _Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. The painkillers are working like magic."

"Just don't get used to them. They're addictive you know."

"I know," Kaoru replied. "So, I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier. Who changed my clothes into a hospital gown?"

Kenshin glanced down at her and smiled. "Would it make you feel any better if I say I did it?"

She slanted him a look. "That would make me feel _violated_."

"Then the nurses did."

Kaoru made a face. "What is it with unconsciousness that makes people want to change your clothes, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know, it's always the same thing on TV, movies, and even books. Someone's unconscious either by getting drunk, injured, or whatnot and suddenly, when said person wakes up, he or she is either naked or is wearing something different and decidedly flimsier. It's all conveniently under the guise of 'helping you get comfortable' but really, a person would be more comfortable waking up wearing clothes they fell asleep wearing in the first place, don't you think?"

Kenshin stared at Kaoru blankly for a few moments before a small, meandering smile made its way to his lips. "That football must not have rattled your brain too much since you can still mouth off pretty well."

She liked to see that smile, because it dispelled the shadows in his eyes. "That's because my brain is big; it doesn't have much room to jiggle around inside my skull like yours does."

He glanced at her for a long moment, his violet eyes searching. "You've got a concussion and a lump in your skull the size of Texas."

Kaoru blinked at the sudden change of topic and the seriousness of his tone. "Yeah well, getting hit in the head will do that to you." She waited for him to offer a sarcastic quip or a pun, but he didn't. "How did I end up here anyway?" she asked instead.

"That under-aged boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Subzero was it?"

"Soujiro!"

"That's the one."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Kenshin shrugged. "The football player who knocked you out brought you to the nurse's office and Misao followed. I met her. She's quite…energetic, isn't she?"

"Genki."

"Hn. Well, she called Soujiro and apparently, he saw me getting out of your car before and looked for me to tell me what happened to you."

"Good thing you were still on school grounds…"

"Yeah, I was just about to leave. I called your dad, of course, and he told me to bring you here to the hospital."

"That's the first time I've fainted in my life." Kaoru confessed. _And God, please let no one have seen my underpants. _"It's too bad I blacked out when I did. I was just about to flay the football player alive. So, who was the nice guy who got me?"

"The football player?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I didn't see his face, and I wanted so much to give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure you can afford to lose the brain cell?"

"I'm not like you."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "The football player's name is Sagara Sanosuke. Fourth year high school, he's in class 4-E. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes."

"Next thing you know, you'll be giving me his astrological sign and blood type."

Kenshin smirked. "He's the captain of the football team and the quarterback. He's got a throwing arm right off the scale. That's why you were knocked unconscious."

"Excuse me for not being in the mood to heap him with praises for his football prowess."

"Understandable, under the circumstances," Kenshin said with a grin. "Oh, by the way, your dad was threatening to sue the whole entire school for letting you get injured."

Kaoru cringed.

"He's very protective of you, isn't he? It's almost…soap operatic…"

Kaoru gave him a glare. "I don't care what you say. I adore my dad, and I appreciate his concern."

"I do, too."

Kaoru glanced at him. She'd heard the soft rumble of his voice but didn't quite make out his words. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said I wasn't making fun of him," Kenshin said softly. "I think it's nice your dad cares so much. It's rare now, to see that kind of…bond…"

Kaoru thought about her cousins, about Kamatari's dad moaning about having a cross-dressing son but jokingly giving him tampons '_just in case'_. "I don't think it's very rare. I believe that it's always there. It just manifests itself in different ways. Sometimes you just have to look really hard before you see."

"But you can't really see what isn't there, can you? No matter how hard you look."

* * *

It was late the next night when Kaoru found herself back in her own room at the house. Hitomi had fussed over her and asked how she was doing. Sakura was already asleep but Hitomi told Kaoru about how worried the little girl had been. Kaoru sighed and walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. Hospitals made her feel weird, and she was glad to able to wash the antiseptic smell from her skin. She padded over to her bed, her bare feet making little noise as they sunk into the deep carpeting. There was a mug of hot chocolate at her nightstand as well as cookies, thoughtfully provided by Hitomi. There was also a bottle of meds left there for her, along with instructions for their use. Her father had insisted she not go to school tomorrow. Her head still ached, and she felt it more acutely now since she refused to take any more painkillers. She was like her mother in that regard; she preferred herbs and teas to synthetic medicine.

Kaoru sighed and ran a comb through her hair.

Her father had come to the hospital to pick her up, but not before they ran a series of tests just to make sure she was perfectly fine. Her mother had called to talk to her, and as Kaoru had expected, Ayaname was worried, but she didn't blame Koshijiro for what happened. Ayaname had wanted to fly to Tokyo to visit Kaoru, but she insisted that she was perfectly fine and there was no need. Ayaname then informed Kaoru to expect a package to be delivered soon. _"Just some things I saw and thought you'd like. Please do take better care of yourself sweetheart…"_

Kaoru missed her mother very much, but her father had stayed with her the whole day, and they'd spent time together, so it was okay, even if it had become a bit awkward at one point.

"I…haven't been spending much time with you since you came here, have I?" her father had asked.

The statement startled Kaoru, and she turned to look at her father. She opened her mouth to refute his words but found that she couldn't say a single thing. It was true; they hadn't really been spending much time alone together. It wasn't a big deal, it was status quo, but it was obvious it was bothering her father.

"We haven't really talked that much. I haven't even asked you if you liked being here."

"It's okay. I like being here, dad."

"Do you, really? Or are you just saying that because you don't want me to feel hurt?"

"I don't feel ignored, if that's what's bothering you. And besides, I'll be a hypocrite if I say I don't enjoy the fruits of your labor." Kaoru was well aware that her lifestyle was different from the average person. She was privileged enough to be able to travel the world and stay in the best hotels and eat at the most expensive restaurants. She knew it was because her parents were well off, and she didn't take that for granted. It was part of the lesson her parents had instilled in her, to always be grateful for her blessings. "I know how busy your work keeps you. It's okay. I understand."

"That's just it, I don't think you should have to understand." Koshijiro said. "I've only got this one year with you before you go off to college, and I'm not making much use of it, am I?"

"These past few weeks have been the most I've seen you in a long time, daddy," Kaoru had said reassuringly. Unfortunately, her statement had only seemed to make her father sad.

It was so strange, maybe it was because of the bump in her head or something, but her perception of everything today seemed just _off_. Even Kenshin wasn't acting the way he was supposed to. He wasn't even at home when she got back from the hospital. Speaking of which, that little '_moment'_ at the hospital yesterday made Kaoru feel distinctly uncomfortable, like she did not know him at all. There were so many little things he said that didn't quite add up to what he showed the world. She wondered what it was exactly that had happened to him but knew that there was a distinct possibility that she may never know the answer. Looking back, Kaoru realized she'd tried to ask him, delve into his past a little. Not to pry, but the simple things people ask when getting to know a friend. Almost all the time, he managed to evade her questions. He did it so skillfully that Kaoru hadn't even realized it until now. "Maybe that's what Sayo was trying to tell me. Kenshin's so amicable all the time you don't realize that he's really keeping you at bay. I guess I don't really know much about him at all, do I?"

The thought was decidedly unsettling, especially since she somehow now considered Kenshin as a friend, family, a sort of semi-permanent fixture in her life. Kaoru couldn't remember exactly when _that _had happened, she supposed it had been a gradual thing, but there it was. She hadn't seen him at all today, and she wondered if he was avoiding her. It was just as well, she was kind of still disconcerted by the whole thing. She wondered what was going on inside that brain of his. It was scary when she thought about it. About how easy it was for him to hide his feelings behind a smile. Only now and again would another part of his personality show through and then, only briefly.

There was a small knock on her door and Kaoru walked over to open it. She was surprised to see Sakura peering up at her, wearing a worried expression that didn't suit her face at all. It seemed too adult an emotion to see on a little girl's face. "Hi…what are you doing still up?" Kaoru asked as she knelt down to be at level with the little girl. "Were you worried about me?" she asked as she reached out to stroke Sakura's curls.

Sakura nodded, her bottom lip trembling and her large, luminous eyes staring at Kaoru with a mixture of worry, fear and anxiety. Sakura's arms were fisted and trembling at her side, and Kaoru noticed it just before those tiny arms lifted and Sakura threw herself in Kaoru's arms, sobbing silently, her arms around Kaoru's neck and her face buried in Kaoru's hair.

"I-It's okay…I'm fine," Kaoru stammered, a bit startled to feel Sakura's tiny body shaking with little sobs. "It's okay sweetie…" she whispered soothingly, feeling helpless. She had no idea what to do except hug Sakura and whisper that everything was okay. This didn't feel normal at all. Kids weren't supposed to cry like this, their bodies shaking but hardly making a sound. They were supposed to wail and make noises and Kaoru didn't know what to do but just to hold on to Sakura, whose hands were clutching at her shirt as if she would never let go.

Why?

Why the fear?

Why the silence?

Kaoru liked her father's new family. Sakura, Kenshin, Hitomi, they were all very nice people who never made her feel like an outsider or an interloper. But she was only now beginning to realize that no matter how welcome Hitomi, Sakura and Kenshin made her feel…

She really didn't know them that much at all…

* * *

**A/N: **Hope this chapter was worth the wait. There, a step has been made to give way to more revelations. Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!

**Kenshin**: That last line kind of sounds like something from a Gothic Romance Novel

**Scented Candles: **It Does NOT!

**Kenshin: **Yes it does. Plus, how come you're making my family sound so creepy?

**Kaoru**: Yeah, I'd actually like to know myself. What's with them?

**Scented Candles: **(smiles benignly) Wouldn't you like to know?

**Kaoru: **Yes I would actually.

**Scented Candles: **Kenshin, I believe that's your cue…

**Kenshin: **I'm out of here….

**Scented Candles:** Don't forget to review!


	15. 15

**Only With You**

**A/N: **Hi! Okay, first off I just want to clarify that YES, the pairing for this fic is KENSHIN and KAORU. They will get together as the story unfolds, it's part of the plot, don't worry. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Hi Kenshin!" a group of girls called out as they walked past him in the hallway. Kenshin couldn't quite recall their names at the moment, though he did try. Automatically, a smile spread across his lips and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he returned their greeting.

"He's so cute!"

"I know! _And _he's nice too!"

Misao followed the progress of the two girls with her eyes as they passed by her before looking back at the redhead making his way through the crowded halls. People wanting to chat with him stopped him on occasion and his name was called out several times. It was like watching a celebrity. Misao hadn't really realized that the popular new student everyone had been talking about was the one Kaoru had been waiting for in the cafeteria.

"That's him, right?" Misao asked as she nudged her best friend with an elbow on his mid-section, just to be sure. "That's Kaoru's Kenshin, right?"

"It's kind of hard to miss him with the red hair," Soujiro said with a faint smile, touching the sore spot on his stomach where Misao had elbowed him. "He's all everyone seems to talk about these days."

Misao rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Some of my classmates are practically swooning at the mere mention of his name. They say Amika's got dibs on him or something like that…just because she got him as her locker buddy, but he barely hangs out with anyone at all except the Ice Prick himself. I can't believe their even friends!" Misao groaned.

Soujiro smiled reassuringly at his friend.

It had come as an unpleasant surprise for Misao, to find out that her stepbrother was actually _friends _with the redhead. Word was, they'd been friends before Kenshin moved to Shoyo; that they had been schoolmates in Kainan or something like that. She couldn't believe her snobby, snotty, anal-retentive stepbrother with the incurable superiority complex, was actually friends with the step-cousin of her new friend! Aoshi didn't _do _friendship. In Misao's opinion, he was too much of an egocentric asshole for that. It was so weird and it made Misao wonder about Kenshin's personality.

"Why don't you go up and talk to him?" Soujiro suggested. Misao had gone in search of the redhead at the cafeteria yesterday in hopes of gleaning some information about Kaoru's condition but he hadn't been there. It was clear that Misao was really worried about their new friend and Soujiro echoed the sentiment. "I'm sure he won't mind you asking. He seems like a nice guy when I talked to him."

"Yeah, but he's also the Ice Prick's friend…and birds of the same feather and stuff…" Misao hedged as she watched Kenshin stop by his locker. Amika was already there and chatted him up. Misao sighed. "Maybe we can ask him at dismissal later today…" she muttered before turning away.

Soujiro laid his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face Kenshin before giving her a gentle nudge forward. "Go on and talk to him Misao…this isn't like you. Don't you want to know how Kaoru-san is doing? I'll wait here while you talk to him. Now get…"

OOO

Kenshin turned when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. His smile was quizzical when he saw a petite girl with dark black hair tied in a long braid down her back. She looked vaguely familiar, but then he recognized her as one of the people he saw at the nurse's office when he'd come to take Kaoru to the hospital.

"Hi, my name's Makimachi Misao, Kao-chan's friend?" the girl prompted when Kenshin didn't speak.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, recognizing the name instantly, though it was strange to hear the name without 'that pest' affixed to it. He thought that Aoshi's description of his stepsister, as a 'deplorable brat' wasn't quite so apt. "Hi, I'm Himura Kenshin. I've seen you but I don't think we've been formally introduced yet."

Misao blinked, feeling a bit dazed by the force of that smile and the violet eyes trained her way. "Uhm…"

Kenshin inclined his head. "What can I do for you, Misao-dono?"

"Oh! Oh…uhm…well I…we were wondering how Kaoru was doing. Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell, she's fine. She just needs to stay home for a few days and rest and she'll be good as new."

Misao let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "Yokatta neh! I was so worried. Sou-chan too! You remember Sou-chan right? The guy who called you."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, I've seen him around."

"He's worried about Kaoru too. His oneesan, Tae-chan is actually Kaoru's classmate and we were wondering if we could drop by your house and give her the assignments she's missed."

"That's very nice of you, but there's no need. I've already taken care of the matter." Kenshin grinned. "But I'm sure Kaoru would enjoy a visit from you. Why don't you give her a day or two to rest before you visit?"

Misao was grinning happily. "That would be so fun!" she couldn't quite help the bounce in her voice and Kenshin's smile broadened a little in genuine amusement. Misao took his hand and gave it a hearty squeeze, to somehow communicate how pleased she was. "Tell her we miss her okay? I'll be bringing Sou-chan and the others, would that be fine?"

"Sure. You could even ride with me if you want."

Misao blushed at the playful tone in the redhead's voice. "Uh…that's okay. Tae-chan has a car…"

"Oh that's too bad then. Next time perhaps?"

Misao blushed even redder and didn't know quite what to say.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then, Misao-dono…" Kenshin said with a smile as he left.

OOO

Kenshin was late, but then again it was probably because of all those people wanting his attention. Aoshi had walked down the halls once with Kenshin, and he'd gotten so fed up with everyone trying to talk to the redhead that he'd just told Kenshin to meet him outside. Aoshi was a loner at heart and he didn't associate with people he didn't like. "Finally managed to detach yourself from your fan club?" Aoshi drawled in greeting, noting the annoyed light in the redhead's eyes.

"You're one to talk. It's not as if you don't have one too."

"True, but I don't indulge them. They know their limits."

Kenshin smirked. "So it's true then? You had one of your fans arrested?"

"She parked outside the house, taking pictures of me."

"God, this school is weird," Kenshin, sighed a tad irritably as he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't these people understand the concept of personal space and privacy?"

"You're nice to them, of course they won't leave you alone." Aoshi said. "We better get going, I'm hungry."

Kenshin nodded and followed the brunette to his car. "Oh, by the way, I met Misao today. She accosted me on my way here. I had no idea your step sister is actually Kaoru's friend."

"How is your step-cousin doing?"

"Better."

"I see."

"Misao wants to visit Kaoru and I told her she could in a day or two. She seems nice, I don't quite get why you hate her so much."

"That's easy. Her mother's a money grabbing whore."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Aoshi's cold monotone. They'd been friends since they were children and Kenshin could read the wealth of hidden meaning in Aoshi's simple statement. "And that's her fault because?" he inquired.

Aoshi shrugged. "You know what they say about fruits not falling far from the tree…"

Kenshin glanced at his friend with shadowed eyes before smiling. "Only too well…" he murmured in a slightly bitter tone.

If Aoshi noticed, he didn't comment on it.

"Aunt Hitomi's been asking why you haven't visited. You should drop by this weekend. Kaoru's all healing up nicely and I should introduce the two of you. You'll like her, she's funny."

"What is she, your own personal jester?"

Kenshin laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that or I'll never hear the end of it. No, she's my friend. She's nice."

Aoshi shot Kenshin a look but didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just strange, that's all."

"What's strange?" Kenshin inquired.

Aoshi gave a rare, half smile. "Don't mind me," he said. "It's probably nothing at all…"

OOO

The sun was pleasantly warm on her face as Kaoru lazed around by the pool, her toe making lazy patterns on the water's surface. In her hand she held a large glass of fruit shake that their housekeeper, Teruko-san, had been nice enough to make for her.

Kaoru had the entire house all to herself and she didn't mind one bit. It was Saturday and she'd be returning to school this upcoming Monday. She'd done all the make-up exercises that Kenshin had been kind enough to get for her and all she had to do the rest of the day was just sit back, relax and enjoy the quiet. It was nice, after almost a week of constant attention from everyone, to finally have a moment to her self.

She was still puzzling over Kenshin and the others' weird behavior but Kaoru had ruled out talking to her dad about it. If it was something really personal, she didn't want to intrude on it and dig up old stories and refresh old wounds. She liked Hitomi and Kenshin and Sakura fine without knowing everything about them and that seemed enough for now. If she managed to glean some information here and there from time to time, that was fine too. Kaoru had the whole year and she could wait.

Kaoru contemplated getting in the pool. She didn't know how to swim but the water felt fabulous against her skin and she wouldn't mind a soak. She was about to head up to her room to change when Teruko approached her, carrying the cordless phone. "A Miss Sayo Amakusa on the phone for you."

Kaoru smiled in pleased surprise, thanking Teruko before she took the phone and said hello to Sayo. "It's nice to hear from you again!"

"Same to you! I've missed you a lot. Sorry I haven't called sooner but I only just got settled today."

"Oh don't worry about it, I understand. It's been hectic for me as well."

"So how are you? How are you doing at your new school?"

"Okay. I mean, I'm used to changing schools a lot, so I'm fine. I've made some new friends and stuff. Oh, yeah, I accidentally got hit on the head with a football and lost consciousness on the field."

Sayo gasped. "Oh no…are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed. That has got to be one of the most humiliating things that has ever happened to me."

"Did you get checked out? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine. I got a mild concussion but I'm better now. My dad insisted I stay home all the rest of the week so I'll only be resuming classes on Monday. Enough about me, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, though I'm still a bit disappointed that you chose Shoyo over Kainan. We could have had so much fun! Plus, you wouldn't have got hit on the head like that."

Kaoru settled down on one of the chaise lounges scattered around and took a sip of her drink before answering. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind when my dad asked which school I'd prefer and I've been kind of interested in going to a public school. I've never been to one before."

"Neither have I. It's kind of brave of you, most of my friends wouldn't even contemplate such a move."

"My dad said that Shoyo was a nice school and I kind of had the feeling he'd rather have me at Shoyo since it's closer to home."

"You know, some of the students from Kainan had taken to transferring to Shoyo for some reason. I actually have a friend who transferred to Shoyo High. I wonder if he and Kenshin had already met up…"

"Uh, I think so…I mean Kenshin's always going off to meet a friend of his so I guess that must be him."

Sayo laughed. "Shin-chan's always been anti-social. Kenshin's one of the few people he tolerates being around. Have you met him?"

"Uh, not yet."

"Well trust me, when you do, don't let the grumpy demeanor fool you. He's a nice guy, just easily irritated, that's all."

"Oh, that's good to know," Kaoru said. If he was Kenshin's good friend, there was a very big possibility that Kaoru would be seeing a lot of him in the future.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I called because I was wondering if you were busy doing something right now, if not, would you mind coming down to visit me? I'd like to catch up and it's so much better talking in person."

"Oh sure. Wait a sec while I get a pen and paper so can jot down your address."

"If you want, I could send someone over to fetch you. That way you won't have to drive all the way over here. You did just recover from a concussion."

"It's just a mild one," Kaoru chewed her lip. She knew her father would much prefer Sayo's suggestion to her driving to Kainan alone. "But if you're sure you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh no, it's fine. I was the one who invited you over. So let's say an hour then?"

"Okay, that'll be great. See you later."

"See you."

Kaoru padded over to the house and informed Teruko-san that she wouldn't be having lunch at home before scribbling a note informing the others where she'd gone and sticking it on the refrigerator with a refrigerator magnet shaped like a cat.

OOO

"Wow, your room is really pretty, not to mention organized. Mine always tend to get messy after a while," Kaoru said as she admired Sayo's bedroom.

"Well you're an artist aren't you? I recall hearing something about artists thriving on chaos or something like that." Sayo smiled. "Kenshin seems to think a lot of your work, he said you were really good."

That surprised Kaoru, seeing as the only one of her works she could recall Kenshin seeing was the painting she'd done for Sakura that first day she arrived. And Kenshin had promptly advised her to lay off the hallucinogens. "Huh…"

Sayo tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled at Kaoru. "I'm really glad you could come. You look nice by the way, I like your skirt."

"Thanks," Kaoru said with a small self-conscious smile as she smoothed her black skirt with the beaded hem. "I remember Kenshin telling me something about your grandmother not liking girls in pants so…" If Kenshin had just been messing with her, Kaoru swore she was so going to strangle him when she got home.

"He's right. Grandma is very traditional…she also doesn't like Japanese boys with light colored hair…"

"She didn't approve of Kenshin?" Kaoru asked in surprise. She thought everyone approved of the redhead.

"Not so much. Gaijin blood, I suppose…" Sayo trailed off as if lost in thought. Her eyes were sad when she shrugged her shoulders. "She never really gave me a straight answer whenever I asked her. She just kept saying how red hair is unnatural for a Japanese."

It was rather racist, and Kaoru felt a wave of dislike towards Sayo's grandmother. No wonder Kenshin had referred to her as 'the old dragon'. What must it have been like for Kenshin to grow up around someone like that? Kaoru felt bad for him and vowed to do something nice for the redhead. Sensing that this topic was not conducive to a festive mood, Kaoru looked around, her eyes alighting on the violin cases all along one wall. Before she could say anything, Sayo stood up and went to the violins, picking one up and returning to the bed the hand it to Kaoru. "This is the one I like best out of all of them," she said with a small smile. "It's an Amati Original. Not quite as famous as the Stradivarius but of the same vintage."

"I've heard of a Stradivarius before, it's a famous kind of violin, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but its not limited to violins alone. You see, there were three great families of violinmakers in Cremona during the 1700s to 1800s: the Guarneri, Stradivari and Amati. It was the Amati family who made my violin. However, history has judged that the Stradivaris made the best of all. Antonio Stradivari, that's the maker's name, also created other stringed instruments like guitars, cello, harps…each one was hand crafted but unfortunately, of the approximately 1,000 instruments he made in his lifetime, only 600 or so remain. 512 of these are violins. An authentic original is very hard to come by and would cost around 3 to 4 million dollars I think."

"Oh…wow." Kaoru leaned forward and inspected the gleaming piece of instrument in its case. "So you say that this violin is in the same vintage as a Stradivarius?"

Sayo smiled and nodded. "I got it as a present from my father after my first solo concert. See the engraving here, it marks the date and the maker. We've already had it appraised and it's authenticated as an original." Sayo shot Kaoru an apologetic look. "Sorry, I seem to be blabbing on and on, aren't I?"

"No! I'm interested actually," Kaoru said with a grin. "I've been fascinated by violins. There's something gothic about it…"

"I think I still have some of the magazines I bought when I was starting out. It's mostly about basic information regarding the violin, history, how to play…hold on while I go see if I still have them."

"You don't have to bother, really…"

Sayo waved Kaoru's protest and proceeded to rummage through the antique trunk at the foot of her large bed. Kaoru came to stand behind Sayo and glimpsed a magazine that had fallen open when Sayo had discarded it on the floor.

"Is this who I think it is?" Kaoru asked as she studied the page in the magazine.

Sayo turned to see what Kaoru was looking at and nodded. "Yes, that's him. I think I have more here somewhere. He's been rather prolific this past year or so."

Kaoru smiled, "Please tell me you have a scanner and printer…"

"Oh yes, sure. I think I even have some of those photograph paper left over," Sayo said with a small uncertain smile, wondering what had caused the mischievous gleam to appear in Kaoru's eyes.

OOO

When Kaoru got home, it turns out that she needn't have bothered with a note because the others hadn't yet arrived. It was already around five o'clock and Teruko-san was starting to make dinner. It was actually Kaoru's turn to make dinner but since the ball-on-head accident, her father had deemed it best she be excused from chores for a while.

She was just going back downstairs from her bedroom, after changing into her house clothes and hiding her emergency ammunition, when she heard voices coming from the living room. Kaoru made a detour and peeked, only to see a tall brunette talking on the phone with his back to her, while Kenshin lounged on the sofa.

Violet eyes brightened and he gave her a wave. "Hey Kaoru…feeling better?" Kenshin inquired.

Kaoru barely heard him, her eyes trained on the brunette's back. This guy seemed awfully familiar…but she couldn't quite place him.

Kenshin tsked. "Now, now Kaoru, it's quite rude to stare," he said with a chuckle, noticing Kaoru's fascination with the back of his friend's head. He went to Kaoru and dragged her (Kaoru really didn't want to go in there) into the living room. He flopped back down on the sofa, tugging her after him.

The brunette put the phone down and turned to look at Kaoru. He lifted and eyebrow before glancing at Kenshin.

"Kaoru, this is Aoshi Shinomori. Aoshi, this is my step-cousin, if there even is such a thing, Kamiya Kaoru."

Aoshi Shinomori…Kaoru wondered why the name seemed so familiar. And then, it hit her like a ton of brick (or Sano's football) in the head.

_She hadn't seen his face and all she could see was that her 'assailant' was very tall and had a fall of dark blue/black hair. _

"_That's Aoshi Shinomori. Stay away from him as much as you can, he's evil incarnate," the girl who had assisted her said._

_Kaoru glanced at her and nodded, "Thanks for the advice."_

"_My names Misao Makimachi. Aoshi-sama," she made the honorific sound like a curse, "is my step-brother, unfortunately."_

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's poleaxed expression and lifted an eyebrow. "You know Aoshi?"

"I've seen him around school…" Kaoru answered as she studied Aoshi's face while trying to appear like she wasn't. _More like I've seen his retreating, unapologetic back. _

Kenshin nodded. "He's going to be having dinner here since Aunt Hitomi insisted she wanted to see him again. We grew up together, he and I used to attend Kainan but he moved to Shoyo a year ago. He was two years below me. He's the friend I've been telling you about."

A thought occurred to Kaoru "You mean, he's Shin-chan?" Some people called her Kami-chan from her last name Kamiya so it wasn't unthinkable that Sayo would refer to Aoshi as Shin-chan.

Aoshi looked surprised before he sighed and frowned.

Kenshin laughed at his friend's reaction and asked Kaoru how she knew Aoshi's nickname.

"Oh…Sayo called earlier and invited me to her house," Kaoru explained. Remembering her manners, Kaoru shot Aoshi and apologetic look. "Uh, it's nice to meet you Shinomori-san."

Aoshi inclined his head and returned the greeting. "Call me Aoshi. So you know Sayo as well?"

"Yeah, I met her last summer."

"At the beach house then, I see."

Well, good for him since Kaoru didn't see, whatever he was seeing, at all. Kenshin's friend certainly wasn't the chattiest of people, was he? Kaoru mentally sighed. She would certainly be hard pressed to remember Sayo's words.

"_Well trust me, when you do, don't let the grumpy demeanor fool you. He's a nice guy, just easily irritated, that's all."_

Grumpy? This guy was more than grumpy, he was positively glacial…he was polite but he was also coldly aloof. His and Misao's personality must clash a lot…that must account for Misao's low opinion of him, but if he was Kenshin's friend then Kaoru knew she better get used to seeing a lot of him. Especially since Hitomi seemed fond of Aoshi as well.

Kaoru couldn't help but notice that like Kenshin, Aoshi also had perfect symmetry in his facial structure. She couldn't deny that he was very, very good looking. Damn, was there something in the water around the area that produced such physically blessed people? That would be a good thesis topic. Kanagawa Water Supply: Is there something in the mineral content that directly affects one's physical appearance?

Life was just so not fair sometimes…

"Shin-chan! You're here!" Hitomi called from the doorway when she spotted Aoshi. "It's good to see you again, my how you've grown!"

Aoshi kept himself from wincing at the dreaded nickname and smiled slightly at Hitomi. "How have you been, Hitomi-san?" he glanced at the little girl who had attached herself to his feet. "Hello Sakura, nice to see you again."

At Kaoru's astonished face, Kenshin leaned over and whispered. "You wouldn't believe it, but Aoshi has a way with little girls."

"You make him sound like a pedophile," Kaoru whispered back.

Kenshin blinked at her before he burst out laughing.

Aoshi, Hitomi and Sakura all turned to stare at them.

"Sorry, it was just something Kaoru said." Kenshin told them with a grin as he slung an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and tried to drag her to the kitchen. "We'll go set up the table now while you and Aoshi catch up."

"What, no way! I'm exempted from chores for a while!"

"Come on, don't be such an ingrate, remember how I helped you when it was your turn to cook…?"

Hitomi noticed Aoshi staring at the spot Kenshin and Kaoru had disappeared to. "Don't worry, they're always like that," she assured him as Kenshin and Kaoru's voices faded from earshot.

Aoshi turned to Hitomi, his lips quirking upwards too little to be called an actual smile. "Really?" he murmured. "How interesting."

OOO

To Be Continued

OOO

**A/N: **There we go, another installment over and done with. Hints of Kenshin's past and the friend he was talking about was Aoshi! Poor Kenshin, growing up and being discriminated against…

So, did you guys like? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, neh? Happy Holidays and Advance Happy New Year!


	16. Chapter 16

**Only With You**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**A/N: **Are people even still reading this? So sorry for the longest delay ever, but I have been having a really hard time balancing school and everything else going on... I had no idea my course was going to be as demanding as it is and trying to maintain a decent average grade has turned me into a social pariah… anyway, my WRITING STYLE SEEMS TO HAVE CHANGED A BIT and its been kind of a long time since I tried writing this story so it might seem a bit strange but since I'm on vacation right now, I will try to get into gear and update more often. Review regarding this chapter will be really helpful.

* * *

**Chapter: Proving Stereotypes**

Kaoru sighed as she sat down at one of the available seats in the train. Kenshin stood in front of her, one arm holding on to the railing to help keep his balance. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You've been sighing almost non-stop…"

"Oh, that, well…I was just thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

Kaoru didn't even rise to the bait. She ignored Kenshin and simply sighed again. Her first week back in school after the accident with the football had been weird to say the least. She wasn't exactly sure if she was glad about it or not.

Sanosuke Sagara was a strange character…she wasn't quite sure if she was friends with him or not. Not yet anyway.

She sighed again.

"Cut it out Kaoru," Kenshin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry."

It was Kenshin's turn to sigh this time. He glanced out at the scenery moving speedily by through the glass window of the train. It was the weekend and Kaoru had said she was going to visit a friend of hers who studied at Seigaku. Kenshin hadn't really realized she had friends in Japan. Hadn't it been a long time since she'd been back in the country?

Apparently, this particular friend was a Japanese Kaoru had met while in New York. _"He'd also just recently moved back here with his parents. He has a smart mouth like you too, I think the two of you will get along…"_

Ryoma Echizen, Kenshin had heard about the kid's father though nothing about the kid yet. Nanjiro was hailed _The Samurai _in tennis circles and everyone had been disappointed when he'd announced his early retirement.

Seigaku was a bit far from Shoyo and so Kenshin had of course offered to drive Kaoru there. Much to his chagrin, she'd refused saying she wanted to take the train and experience travel _Japan _style.

Kenshin had scoffed at the idea of traveling by train as strictly Japanese. What about the subways in New York, the Euro-train…? Kaoru simply ignored him and went to buy a card…but first she'd actually had to ask directions to find out where the train station was.

Kenshin ended up buying a card too and boarding the train. He wasn't going to let her go there alone, not with the threat of The Pervert Salaryman or The Groping Oyaji looming over her head.

"_Isn't that just some stereotype perpetuated by the media for comedic effect or something?"_ Kaoru had commented when Kenshin gave her the reason why he insisted on tagging along on her trip.

"_Some stereotypes are based on actual facts, it may be unfair but it's also true some times. You can't discount them altogether you know."_

"_So then is it also true what they say about redheads?" _

"_That we're sexy as hell? Oh absolutely."_

"Oi, Kenshin…?"

"What?"

"Uhm…thanks for coming with me today, I guess. I really appreciate it," Kaoru said with a smile as she looked up at him.

Kenshin rolled his eyes at her. "You're such a baby. Next time you visit here, we're taking the car alright?"

"That's not very eco friendly."

"I use unleaded gas."

"Well…that's okay then…" Kaoru said with a laugh. She was excited to see Ryoma, he was a cute kid and he was fun to tease. He'd always complained about not being able to eat a proper Japanese breakfast. For someone that had been born and raised in America, Kaoru didn't think she'd met anyone who hated breakfast cereals and hot dogs as much as Ryoma did.

Kaoru wondered how the twelve-year-old boy was adjusting to his new school environment. She hoped he was doing better than her…

It had been a revelation really, Kaoru's first week back at school. This time, she was able to actually participate instead of rushing around getting things in order, and now that she had more time to be aware of the things going on around her, Kaoru became attuned to the nuances of behavior that her schoolmates displayed.

She had no idea that the myth of the Japanese fan girl was real. She'd thought that they only existed in anime and movies, but apparently not. It was a real treat to see Kenshin disappear under a mob of fan girls and then emerge later looking somewhat battered and worse for wear from the grabby hands of his admiring throng.

Of course, whenever she asked if he was alright, he would smile and say there was nothing better than being mobbed by cute girls.

She would have believed him if his smile didn't look so strained.

Of course, it seemed no one else could tell the difference. Except Aoshi of course, but Kaoru sort of thought that Aoshi had supernatural powers. No one could be that creepily intuitive and that eerily silent without having some sort of foreboding dark secret hidden away in his skeleton closet.

Kenshin called her insane when she talked to him about it. He'd said she was losing her mind and had laughed his head off before thanking her for being the stupidest person he'd ever had the pleasure of living with.

Kaoru would really have been annoyed except that she kind of agreed that it was stupid of her to think it. "Still, it was just a theory…" she'd grumbled.

Kenshin had smiled and taken her and Sakura out for ice cream.

* * *

Kaoru first day in school after the Ball-Meet-Head Accident care of one Sanosuke Sagara was not the best she could have had. He was apparently, her locker buddy, due to a shortage of lockers, and would be until more lockers were made available which would take a few more months. 

It would have been fine except that she shared the top locker with him…and being on the petite side, not only was it difficult for her, but dangerous as well. Sano wasn't the tidiest of people and the first time that Kaoru had opened the locker her first day back, a whole heaping pile of Sano's things had rained down on her head.

Thinking it safe to lower her hands after The Hail of Stuff, Kaoru did so and looked up only to have the football teetering at the edge of the locker give and inch and flop out, ending up bopping her on the forehead with a muffled thump.

"Great…wonderful…" Kaoru had muttered as she raised a hand to her forehead which hurt a bit…but after the whopping her head had experienced prior, it really was nothing.

It still did hurt though, and it was pretty annoying.

She bent to gather up her locker buddy's things before the others trampled it. At that time, she'd really had no idea who it was but judging from the things scattered on the floor, she surmised it to be a guy. He hoped he wouldn't be annoyed that she'd spilled his things, but it was kind of his fault too anyway, being so messy and all.

"You!" an annoyed voice had huffed at her as Kaoru was picking up one of the notebooks that had fumbled out of the locker. She turned and was confronted by angry brown eyes. "What the hell did you do? Damn it, is that my shirt on the floor?!"

Kaoru blinked. "Oh…sorry I opened the locker and all your stuff just sort of _fell_…"

Sano wasn't listening though. He'd picked up his brand, spanking new shirt which now had footprints on it and scowled. "Look, if you'd wanted to get revenge, fine…but don't you think you're being a bit petty! I'm sorry I hadn't apologized sooner or something but did you have to do this to my things?"

"I said, I didn't mean to…" Kaoru tried again, feeling her temple throb. Maybe her dad had been right and she should've taken another week off to rest.

"Yeah right, you spoiled bratty kids…damn it, why didn't you just go to Kainan? Damn inconsiderate…"

Kaoru's head throbbed and the doctor's advice to her to avoid and pressure to her head at least for a while, rang in her ears as Sano continued his monologue. Something he'd said registered on her and she realized that _this guy _was the one who had given her the concussion.

She hadn't really taken it against him, it had been an embarrassing accident after all…but to have him blathering on about how bad a human being she was just because she'd accidentally spilled his stuff on the floor where _other people _had been inconsiderate enough to soil them was just beyond her tolerance.

"It wasn't like I _meant_ for it to happen. If you would just maintain your locker properly and not just shove things into it…"

Sano frowned. "Well it's my locker; I could do with it whatever I want. Besides, its _you _whose going to be sharing it with me."

"Precisely, its called _share_ and I have as much right to it as you do since we're both paying for it in our tuition!" Kaoru shot back, eyes narrowed. She didn't like it when people took on an unpleasant tone with her. She may have low self-esteem but she wasn't letting anyone get away with being unspeakably rude…and she could practically see the animosity rolling off of him.

"That's where it always goes back to for you spoiled rich kids, doesn't it. Money…" Sano said rather vehemently as he looked down at Kaoru condescendingly. "Well I paid my fair share and I was here _first_."

Later, Kaoru would cringe at how she had stooped to his level but at that moment, nothing had felt more satisfying than narrowing her eyes, opening her mouth and letting him have it.

Being fluent in more than one language, Kaoru let out torrent of words that left Sano gaping at her. Not only was she giving him a _Talking To _in Japanese but in several other languages as well.

She concluded with a "Next time, try not to be so messy because you have a locker buddy and I really would appreciate it very much to not have to cover my head every time I open my locker – which I unfortunately have to share with you – in fear of getting a concussion AGAIN…thanks to YOU…AGAIN!"

"Oh so that's it, you want to trade words with me!" Sano blustered, his ire clear in his deep brown eyes and the way he was glaring down at her. "Listen here you -"

"Ha!" Kaoru scoffed, interrupting him. "As if, I don't think so, I never trade for inferior goods."

* * *

"I heard about the little scene you pulled this morning," Kenshin had said when he met up with Kaoru at dismissal time that day. He'd raised an eyebrow at the amount of books she was carrying. "Didn't you use the locker?"

"I'd really rather not," Kaoru muttered with a sigh, her shoulders slumping. "It was so embarrassing…I couldn't think about anything else the whole day."

"That locker mate of yours bothers you that much?"

"He's Sano, the guy with the football."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "The one who hit you accidentally?"

Kaoru nodded and relayed to him what had transpired. "Wait, you said _you heard about it_?!" her voice rose a bit shrilly. "Does that mean people are talking about it?!"

Neither Misao, Tae nor Soujiro had said anything to her about it during lunch though…

Kenshin smirked and patted her head. "Chill out, you're like an overly anxious Chihuahua."

Kaoru batted his hand away, "I'm really not in the mood right now and I have a headache. Spill…"

"I know about it because Aoshi happened to be around the area when it happened. He said something about you in a squabble. He said and I quote '_She has quite a verbal repertoire that one…'_"

"Somehow, I can't seem to take that as a compliment," she muttered as she climbed into the car and sighed. Kenshin was the one driving as a precaution her father had set and Kaoru was glad because she was feeling tired. It didn't bode well for her pacifistic nature to have engaged in an argument with someone.

"You really should take it as a compliment, Aoshi was impressed and he's not rendered so easily."

Kaoru grunted and closed her eyes, opting for trying to fall asleep. She had wanted nothing but a hot mug of tea and a huge mochi when she got home.

Of course Sano was very sorry for the fact that he'd hit Kaoru on the head with his football. It was a good thing it had been an off day for him because his throws were usually of a much higher velocity than the one which had knocked her out.

He had apologized to her…well; he did it via Misao anyway.

He was very busy with team practice and work and academics and he really meant to go visit her at home and apologize in person but it always seemed to either slip his mind and/or it was impossible to fit it into his schedule and so she returned to school without him having apologized to her face.

He was going to look for her in the halls when Misao had informed him that she'd already gone back to school. Kamiya Kaoru was her name, Misao had said.

Kamiya Kaoru who also happened to be his assigned locker buddy, according to the memo he'd received from the office. Sano had been glad then, it made things easier. He'd be able to make it up to her better since he'd see her around a lot.

So, the first thing he was going to do was to find Kamiya Kaoru and apologize.

That had been the plan anyway…until he'd showed up at school on Monday and saw his things scattered all over the floor, students actually _stepping on his things_. He'd seen red then and when he'd caught sight of the girl who was responsible for all of it, he'd of course shown his displeasure.

Bratty and spoiled was the impression he got from her in that instant. Her bag was expensive, her shoes was brand spanking new and shining and around her neck was a necklace that looked to cost as much as his parents earned in a month.

Just because she was rich didn't mean she could just treat other people's things like nothing. Those notebooks cost money too and that shirt of his had been brand new…

And now it had footprints all over it!

Sano sighed as he shut his locker. Okay, truth be told, maybe he had overreacted a little bit. He hadn't seen the girl for the entire week and it was Monday again and she seemed to still steer clear from the locker they shared.

He kind of felt rather bad about that…

Especially after Misao had informed him that the Kaoru girl was walking around with a huge backpack laden with books because of him…and that apparently, his football had gotten her on the head again when it fell from his locker.

Sano cringed at that.

Tae and Soujiro didn't exactly reprimand him for his behavior, but their silence was damning nonetheless…even more so than Misao throwing spitballs at him when he wasn't looking and jabbering nonstop about what a heinous Neanderthal he was and how she was ashamed to be his friend. To have those three so protective of that Kaoru girl must mean she wasn't all that bad…

"Well, it's not like I told her to not use the locker anymore or something…" Sano muttered under his breath to kind of ease the guilt. It wasn't working though.

When he caught sight of Kaoru walking in the hallway, looking like a turtle with that huge backpack of hers, Sano couldn't help himself. He jogged over and took the bag away from her.

Kaoru was startled and she straightened only to see Sano hovering over her. She gave him a look. "What, are you actively bullying me now?"

He frowned. "I'm not a bully Jou-chan…" he said giving her his most charming smile. Geeze, he hadn't really realized she was this tiny. While she'd been scolding him, she'd seemed much taller. The weight of the bag damned him further and Sano sighed. "Look, I'm sorry…it was just a really bad day for me that time and I guess I kind of took it out on you…"

"You guess?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at that. She smiled though and shook her head. "No problem, I'm sorry too for being bratty, I kind of got carried away too. Sorry for what I said." _Like calling you a great hulking idiot in four different languages…_

Sano was a bit surprise at the amicable behavior she was showing him. He'd expected to have to grovel at least, or beg a little for forgiveness. And where was the trademark female hissy fit?

He waved her apologies away. "No problem, it's not like I even understood half of what you were saying anyway." He grinned. "Okay, so what do you say we kind of lessen your burden a bit huh? You were looking like a turtle lugging this around all the time."

"Whose fault is that?" Kaoru countered easily, a smile on her face. "Thanks though, I was afraid my spine was going to snap sooner or later from the weight of it all…I was actually contemplating bringing in a stroller."

Sano blinked. "Serious?"

"Of course not! Are you kidding, that'll be like inviting unnecessary ridicule, wouldn't it?" Kaoru laughed as she followed him to his locker. Soujiro had spoken to her about Sano and apologized on his behalf stating that the tall brunette was usually much nicer and had probably been in a bad mood that day. It was no excuse for his behavior, but Kaoru thought she could let it slide, she'd behaved badly towards him too so they were even now.

Besides, she really didn't like having an enemy.

Sano opened his locker and stuff came pouring out…over Kaoru unfortunately. She shielded her head as best she could and Sano closed the locker door to stem the flow of his things. He gave Kaoru a chagrined grin. "Uh…sorry…I guess I really should keep it tidier, huh?"

Kaoru couldn't help it.

She laughed.

"I think I understand why Misao and the others like you so much," Sano said after a moment.

* * *

Later that day, Sano was heading off to practice when a psychotic redhead cornered him in the hallway.

The new guy, Himura Kenshin, approached Sano with a polite smile and a simple "May I speak with you for a while?"

Behind him had stood his friend, Aoshi Shinomori…looking like a frozen statue, as always.

He was kind of running late so he shook his head. His coach was strict, bordering on obsessive, when it comes to punctuality. "Maybe later, I really have to go."

Kenshin remained smiling. "I'm afraid I really would have to insist on this."

Sano stopped and glanced at the redhead before looking over at Shinomori who returned his gaze blankly. Sano hated guys like them; rich kids with too much of everything, thinking they could lord it over everyone else. He hadn't really liked it very much when those rich kids from Kainan had trickled over to Shoyo. They were a condescending bunch, the lot of them.

Sano was a pretty tough guy, he was popular too because (duh) he was an athlete and a pretty good one at that (ranked nationally, thank you very much). He wasn't a bad looking guy either, getting his fair share of female attention.

Despite everything he had going for him though, he knew he didn't hold a candle to the two, not with their platinum credit cards and sports cars and surnames that commanded immediate attention and respect.

Sano came from an average Japanese family. If truth be told, he was from the lower-middle-class ranking of society and it was always a sore spot for him to see others waste away precious hard earned yen for frivolous things. He didn't like snobby rich people very much, not at all in fact, and these two guys in front of him, in his opinion, were the poster boys of snobby rich people.

Himura Kenshin, if rumor was right, was formerly from Kainan and had worked as a model locally as well as internationally and well, who didn't know about the Himura Group Of Companies who had its hand practically in everything?

Shinomori Aoshi, also from Kainan and rich to boot to, if there was anyone who could give the Himuras a run for their money, it would be the Shinomori. Aoshi was a frosty asshole who seemed to think he was better than everyone else around him. He rarely even condescended to speak to anyone else other than Himura.

Suffice it to say, Sano did not take very well to being asked to "Speak with" Himura, even if the request had been worded formally.

"I don't have time," he said with a frown.

The previously polite, if distant violet eyes hardened as they gazed at Sano with more than a modicum of ice and contempt. "Make time then, this is important."

"Look asshole, you don't own me or my time alright?" he said with narrowed eyes before trying to move by. The redhead was a runt anyway, if there was going to be a fight, to be sure it would be Shinimori who would give him trouble. Sano was pretty confident he could take them though, he was a trained athlete and they were just pampered pretty boys who…

He never finished that trail of thought because he found himself gripped and whirled back towards the redhead and damn if Himura's eyes weren't scary with that cold gold sheen over the violet.

Sano found himself reassessing the situation. As a player of a violent full-contact sport, Sano was used to thinking quick on his feet to avoid dangers posed by other players in the game. Every instinct in his body was screaming that he had seriously misjudged the situation and that the player that he ought to be worried about was not Shinomori – who looked blank as he stared at Sano – but the redhead who was looking at him with cold gold eyes.

* * *

Aoshi had always been aware of the cold ice at the core of Himura Kenshin's affable personality. It had always been there, even back when they had been kids. It was very rare though, that Kenshin would actually display this ruthless capacity and most people didn't even realize that it was there.

He didn't know exactly what Kenshin had told the football player, but Aoshi noted the expression of annoyance on the brunette's face change into one of comprehension as he realized that Kenshin would not so easily be dismissed.

Maybe it came from growing up the way he did, Aoshi surmised. Himura wasn't exactly bred in the bosom of familial love and having met his parents Aoshi could quite understand how it would be necessary for Kenshin to cultivate ice at his core.

It was probably what had kept him sane all those years.

He wondered vaguely what the Kamiya girl would think if she knew what Kenshin was doing at this moment. He didn't think that she was aware of this other side of Kenshin. Around her, he seemed to be softer – it was similar to the look he gave Sayo at the beginning, similar to the way Kenshin treated Sakura and his Aunt Hitomi.

He didn't really have any objection with Kenshin's friendship with the Kamiya girl. At least she seemed to have some sense in her. It was unfortunate though that the gaki Misao had sunk her claws in Kaoru already. He hoped that the brat didn't infect Kamiya with her annoying, plebian ways…

Aoshi pushed away from the wall when it seemed that Kenshin's little discussion with the footballer had drawn to a close. He watched Himura smile at the athlete before thanking him for taking the time to listen.

"Uh…no problem…" Sano said, a line forming between his brows in confusion. "I have to go…"

"Of course, see you around then Sano!" Kenshin said with another smile.

Aoshi watched the athlete walk away noting the slightly incredulous look in his eyes that he was trying to mask. He turned to his redheaded friend with a raised eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

"I just informed him about the situation regarding Kaoru," Kenshin said.

Though Aoshi was curious, he refrained from further inquiry smart enough to realize that it was all he was ever likely to get from Kenshin regarding that particular conversation.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru went to her locker to get some of her books. Her father commented on her smaller bag before she left home and she told him she had access to her locker now.

"Morning!" Kaoru called with a smile when she spotted Kaoru already there.

"Ohayo Jou-chan," Sano said grinning back. He watched with amusement as Kaoru peered at the locker and tried to grab her things. "I don't know what they were thinking sticking you with the top locker…you're such a dwarf," he teased. "Almost as bad as Misao."

Kaoru sniffed. "Hey, at least I'm not a hulking _giant_ like some people…"

Sano chuckled as he grabbed her books for her. "You have very protective friends," he commented.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked distractedly as she stuffed her books in her locker.

"Kaoru, you left this in the car," Kenshin said, handing Kaoru her phone. He glanced at Sano who was leaning against the lockers and gave him slight smile. "Hey, Kaoru told me you patched things up."

"Uh-huh, even _before _the prompting."

"Sorry about that."

Sano nodded. "No problem."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked as she managed to get her things sorted out, finally. "Hey, I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We met yesterday," Sano said.

"Oh…" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" After dinner last night, as Kaoru was helping Kenshin with the dishes, she told him how she and Sano had patched things up earlier that morning. She noticed Kenshin's blank look and asked him if he was alright.

"_Uh, I'm fine…" _he'd said.

No mention of the two of them meeting; none at all.

"Well, I'll see you around then Jou-chan," Sano said with a salute as he walked off.

Kaoru stared after him. "He's kind of strange, I think we started off at the wrong foot but he seems pretty nice." She glanced at Kenshin when he didn't reply and realized that there was a decidedly chagrined look on his face.

It wouldn't have been really noticeable except that she'd spent so much time with him; it was easier now to read him that it had been before.

"Kenshin, what did Sano mean about _the prompting_?"

"Prompting? What prompting?" Kenshin asked, turning towards Kaoru with a raised eyebrow.

"He said something about a prompting."

"No he didn't," Kenshin said. "You must be hearing things." He smiled at her. "Eat lunch with Aoshi and me today. We're going to meet Sayo at a nearby café."

At the prospect of seeing her friend again, Kaoru readily agreed. "I'd have to tell the others first though, they usually wait for me at lunch time."

"Its nice you've made new friends already." Kenshin commented.

Kaoru nodded. Yeah, it was. "Sano said I had protective friends, whatever that meant."

Kenshin cleared his throat and looked away. "I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter probably sucked big time, think of it as a transitional chapter if you will. It's been so long since I last wrote this story and I'm trying to get back into the gear of things. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, bad or good (just please don't be harsh) will help me in writing this. Thank you! Was the writing style okay? What about the characterizations? Please review! 

**Ryoma: **I wasn't in this at all, just a mention of my name and my baka oyaji and that's all

**Kaoru: **You wanted a bigger part?

**Ryoma: **Mada Mada Dane...

**Scented: **Hi, its been so long huh? I'm a big TeniPuri Fan, couldn't help but insert Ryoma-kun in a little... hehehehe hope nobody minded. Anyway, review onegai shimasu


	17. Chapter 17

**Only With You**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

**O**

Kaoru was a little bit late in meeting Aoshi and Kenshin for lunch later that day. Misao hadn't been too keen on the idea of her new friend lunching with her arch enemy and she had pouted and extracted a promise from Kaoru to go out with her, Tae and Soujiro after school this coming Friday so they too could bond.

Kaoru thought it was rather endearing and she readily agreed.

Kenshin had said that they should meet outside at the parking lot and Kaoru hurried over at the appointed meeting place only to see Aoshi standing alone by Kenshin's car. Kaoru gulped, thinking how awfully awkward it would be to go and stand there by Aoshi _in complete and total silence_. He was, after all, not known for his fabulous conversational skills.

Kaoru contemplated waiting for Kenshin to arrive before making her appearance. She was just about to turn around and walk inside the school when Aoshi shifted and caught sight of her (Kaoru now knew what the deer felt when it saw the headlights) and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement. Too late to backtrack and run now…

Damn.

She made her way over to him. "So…I see Kenshin isn't here yet…" Kaoru winced inwardly. Wow, nice opening line there. Good observation.

"No, he isn't." Aoshi agreed.

That he even deigned to answer her rendered Kaoru speechless for a moment. She glanced at him and noticed that he was regarding her with a raised eyebrow and a vague look of interest in his eyes – like she was some sort of interesting specimen he was studying under a microscope.

She cleared her throat and wracked her brain for anything vaguely intelligent to say to Aoshi. Should she launch into a discussion of Jean-Jacques Rousseau's frankly sexist thoughts as to why men and women should differ in education? Or perhaps Aoshi was more of a Nietzsche fan?

Or should she stick with the traditional, like Basho's genius perhaps? Or Mishima?

Kenshin had mentioned once that Aoshi had had a very traditional upbringing and from what Kaoru could gather – seeing as her upbringing was nowhere near conventional, Japanese or otherwise – that usually entailed some sort of martial arts training, especially in the higher echelon of society which Aoshi was clearly a part of.

She asked him if he had some sort of training in martial arts. This clearly surprised Aoshi because he blinked at her and waited a second or two before answering, his tone slightly bemused.

"Yes."

They lapsed into silence again.

"You?" Aoshi inquired after a moment.

Kaoru was so pleased to have the conversation going – somewhat – that her shoulders sagged in relief. "Nope… my dad did try though, but I'm not really the most athletic of people."

"I see."

"I learned some basics though, for self defense. My dad insisted. Plus, I believe in the power of the Pepper Spray."

Aoshi smiled faintly. "I see you have your bases covered then."

Kaoru didn't quite understand what he meant and was about to ask him when she heard a gaggle of people exit the school. Turning her head, she caught sight of a flock of girls surrounding Kenshin as he made his way over to them. The poor redhead seemed to be having a hard time disengaging himself from the adoring mob.

"Japanese fan girls…" she murmured, somehow awed to see the phenomenon in action right in front of her. "It's like being in a shojou manga…"

"…"

"Is it always like that?" Kaoru asked, beyond amused as the girls squealed '_Kenshin-sama'_.

"Pretty much…"

"I'm surprised you don't have your own fan club following you around…"

"Oh I used to."

"Used to?"

"They know better now…"

"Oh, did you come into an agreement or something? What did you do?" Kaoru inquired as she watched Kenshin bow and talk to each girl before they left him alone.

"I had one of them arrested."

It took a moment for Kaoru to register what Aoshi said and when she did, her head whipped around to look at him. He was kidding right? He had to be… but his expression was so deadpan that she really couldn't tell. "Seriously…?" she asked finally.

Aoshi glanced at her and smirked. "What do you think?"

O

"Hi Kaoru, I didn't expect to see you but I'm glad you're here!" Sayo said with a smile as she touched her cheek with Kaoru's in greeting and did the same with Kenshin and Aoshi. Kaoru was amused to note Aoshi wince slightly when Sayo called him Shin-chan, though he didn't say anything.

"It's very nice to see you too," Kaoru grinned. She owed Sayo a lot, especially for that envelope full of blackmail/ammunition. She glanced at Kenshin and grinned wondering if she would ever have cause to use it.

"How's your head?" Sayo asked, after they'd all settled down on the table.

"She still has a few loose screws but the doctors said they were that way prior to the accident," Kenshin piped up, smiling at the pretty female waitress who came and handed them the menu before leaving with a polite bow.

Sayo raised an eyebrow and glanced uncertainly at Kaoru.

"Yeah well at least mine are only a bit loose. You on the other hand are missing quite a few."

Kenshin waited a full three seconds before replying. "Oh was that your come back? Now really, I expected better from you…" he tsked with a disappointed shake of his head.

Kaoru rallied and retorted with a barb about Kenshin not having enough brain cells to appreciate subtlety.

Kenshin accused Kaoru of thinking that Irony was where the Ironians lived.

Kaoru dissolved into laughter and accused him of infringing on another's intellectual property. "I happen to know," she pointed out, "that Julian Barnes was the one who thought that up. Really, if you're going to try to be funny at least be original…"

Sayo laughed lightly at Kenshin's look of abashed surprise and Kaoru's smug smile.

Aoshi motioned for the waiter and ordered.

O

Sano once told him he should stop hanging out with girls so much because he might turn queer. That was way back in junior high and Misao had bopped him (Sano) one for being obnoxious. Sano had laughed and said _never mind _because Misao was apparently _more boy than girl anyway_.

Yeah, Misao was sort of a tomboy, but that didn't mean she was any less of a girl. She sure talked like one…she talked more than most other girls did actually. As the designated best friend, it was sort of Soujiro's duty to listen too.

Misao was going on about how the vaunted Aoshi-sama was most likely poisoning Kaoru's mind against them all.

Soujiro glanced over at Tae who was smiling while she ate lunch and flipped through the pages of her newest manga acquisition. Soujiro sort of envied her the distraction.

He could understand Misao's dislike of Aoshi Shinomori, the older boy really was quite unpleasant…but did Misao really have to dwell on it so much? It had gotten progressively worse actually – to the point that Soujiro was beginning to think that it obsessed Misao…possessed her.

It gave him a weird feeling that he did not like at all.

Soujiro blinked when Tae suddenly reached out and stuffed a dumpling into Misao's mouth just as she was repeating the lamented fact that she had to live with Aoshi because of her mom's unfortunate choice in bed partners.

"Eat," Tae said with a smile. "I made those especially for you and you haven't touched them at all…"

Misao bit off a good piece of the dumpling and chewed, quieted for the moment.

Sujiro gave Tae a smile.

Tae hummed and flipped on to the next page of her comic.

O

Sayo ordered/ate like a rabbit again, but Kaoru didn't see the point in trying to pretend that her own stomach was the size of an atom so she ordered what she wanted and had a blast eating it.

"Are you sure that's enough for you?" Kenshin leaned over to whisper to her when her order arrived.

She gave him a glare and stomped on his toes with the square heel of her school-issue shoes. He gave a grunt of pain that had Sayo asking if he was alright. Kenshin nodded and gave her a pained smile, giving Kaoru a side-look that promised retribution.

This exchange of course, was not lost on the ever observant eye of one Aoshi Shinomori who was finding it all quite amusing.

"Shin-chan, are you _grinning?!" _Sayo asked, her fork frozen halfway to her mouth.

"I'd say it's more of a _beam_, what do you think Kaoru?" Kenshin assessed with mischievous eyes. "Isn't _Shin-chan _positively _beaming_?"

Kaoru refrained from the teasing. She wasn't that well acquainted with the brunette yet and he might just rip her head off if she said something touchy. As the meal wore on though, Kaoru found herself entertained by the camaraderie that existed between Aoshi, Kenshin and Sayo.

Truth be told, Kaoru quite enjoyed how the other two teased Aoshi and it surprised her to note that the normally reticent guy didn't seem to mind. Aside from mild exasperation and annoyance, Aoshi's only reaction to the teasing he was receiving was to drawl out a well placed jibe here and there.

Kaoru hadn't known he had it in him.

After the meal ended, they lagged as late as they dared before getting up to leave. Sayo insisted on paying for the meal as her treat but Kenshin ended up shouldering it after he'd said that this was the first time he'd really eaten out with her and Aoshi since he'd come back to Japan so he should be allowed. Sayo acquiesced with a sigh and a small shrug before smiling and tugging both Aoshi and Kaoru outside to the entrance to wait for Kenshin.

OOO

The office was dimly lit and reminded Soujiro of one of those western detective movies where the police would take in the perpetrator to question him. He couldn't help but feel queasy, though he let none of this show as he bowed from the waist down – as low as humanly possible – and apologized for their misconduct…well, it was more Misao really but that was irrelevant at the moment.

"I assume you know why I've called you here then?" Shoyo High's intimidating principal inquired as he eyed them over steepled fingers with glowing gold eyes.

Soujiro looked up just enough to catch those gold eyes glinting from the semi darkness behind the man's desk. There was a light in the room that was angled _just so_ that it cast shadows in the Principal's face and blinded Soujiro somewhat. It was really disconcerting.

"We're sorry, Principal Saito, it won't happen again…" he murmured, briefly considering actually groveling but quickly discarding that idea. The Principal hated sycophants and cowards and groveling would not endear him to the man at all.

"I assume, having reached this level in your education, that you would know the prerequisites of proper behavior. Apparently, I was wrong." One slim eyebrow lifted imperiously as he glared. "There will be no running or shouting in the halls, I recall having said at start of term. How you could have failed to understand such a simple sentence is beyond my comprehension."

"Well you didn't have to pull on my hair…" Misao complained as she massaged her scalp.

Soujiro wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole when he caught sight of the expression on Principal Saito's face. _Oh God, we're going to die…_

"What did you say Itachi Musume?"

Misao huffed, "so I was a bit noisy, no need to latch on to my hair as I was passing by. You could have just called my attention like a normal person would, you know…like by calling my name?"

Maybe it was a bit traitorous, but Soujiro's sense of self-preservation had him inching sideways away from Misao and that glare contest she had going on with the principal.

"I would like to point out that you err in your statement, Itachi Musume," Saito drawled. "I did in fact; try to garner your attention verbally – twice in fact. It is through your own fault that you failed to heed my warnings as you were too busy yelling your head off in the halls – an activity not deemed acceptable for a student, especially a female one, who comes from this academic institution."

"Principal Koichi wasn't as strict…" Misao couldn't help but mumble.

"Well, by all means then transfer schools and follow your beloved principal to whichever institution it is he is currently ransacking with his hideous policies. When you have completed your transfer and are no longer a responsibility of this school, then and only then can you behave in an unseemly manner. You will have detention everyday after class for an indefinite period of time. Try my patience again and I will no longer be this lenient."

"Sir! I have practice after school, I'm a varsity cheerleader!" Misao protested.

Soujiro did not like that slow smile that appeared on the man's lips…it did nothing to soften the harsh lines of his face. Instead, it made it all the scarier. _Shut up Misao, apologize!_ He tried to send telepathically, but to no avail.

"And you seem to think that I care because?"

Under the unrelenting golden stare, Misao blushed and looked away.

"Very well then, detention for two hours before classes, make sure you get here fifteen minutes early, you will help me in the office since your beloved Principal Koichi – before he was forcibly removed – has managed to botch up several documents. You can see first hand what blatant disregard for rules can lead to if left to fester. Now leave my office at once."

Misao nodded and apologized (a tad insincerely) before turning to leave, Soujiro hot at her heels.

"Seta-san..."

Soujiro froze and forced himself to turn around.

"As one of the more gifted students at this school, I expected better from you. Learn to control your little friend better."

"She's not my pet though, sir…"

Saito lifted an eyebrow. "Detention for two weeks, after classes…"

Soujiro retained the respectful smile. _What did I do exactly?_

"You may go now…"

"Yes, sir…"

When the door closed behind the two students, Saito Hajime leaned back against his chair and smirked. He'd had reservations when he'd taken on the job as the school principal two years ago. The previous principal had done a proper job botching everything up and it was going to take a few more years of hard work to undo all the damage that had been done…but Saito felt he was up to it.

His wife was right apparently, he _did _like scaring the shit out of all these kids.

It was really quite entertaining.

OOO

"Let's not go back to class…" Kenshin suggested suddenly while they were waiting for the valets to show up with their cars.

Kaoru slanted him a look. "Why?"

He shrugged, his hands digging deep into the pockets of his trousers. "I'm bored. We could go to the beach or something, or check out that amusement park…the one with the Ferris Wheel that's all transparent, even the bottom?"

"I suppose I could come. There really isn't much to do at school right now so…" Sayo said with a glance at Kenshin and a small smile.

Kaoru was surprised, Sayo didn't seem the type to skip class, but she supposed that Kenshin probably didn't have any trouble getting girls to do things for him…even things they normally wouldn't do. She'd seen it happen often enough.

"Wonderful," Kenshin said with a smile, before glancing at Kaoru and Aoshi expectantly.

Kaoru looked censoriously at Kenshin. "You shouldn't skip class you know, you might miss something important."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and drawled. "Darling, I've known most of the stuff they teach in high schools since I was in elementary, believe me, it's no great loss."

_Patronizing jack ass, _Kaoru thought with a frown aimed his way. But then again, hadn't Hitomi once mentioned how Kenshin had had private tutors since he was a young boy?

"_His education has been rather extensive, if eccentric in some ways. I believe you two have that in common…"_

Kenshin slung a hand over Kaoru's shoulder and drew her close, his other hand rising so that he could tap her slightly on the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Come on Kaoru-_chan_, I can't go if you don't…I have driving duties…" he smiled at the valet and accepted his keys.

Sayo did the same.

"Actually, you could hitch a ride with Sayo and give me your keys. I can drive Kaoru to school."

Neither Kaoru nor Kenshin had expected this of Aoshi. Even Sayo seemed a bit surprised, though she showed it only by the minute arching of her right eyebrow.

Aoshi stared them all down. "I've got some things I need to do for a class anyway, so I can't miss it."

"How nice of you Shin-chan," Sayo declared smiling at Aoshi and slanting Kaoru a considering look. She loved Aoshi to death but her gorgeous brunette friend wasn't usually so accommodating.

Aoshi met Kenshin's eyes and lifted the keys from the Kenshin's grasp. "I'll take her home too, no need to worry yourself with getting back early. Come along Kamiya…"

This seemed to mobilize Kaoru and she elbowed Kenshin slightly in the stomach to get him to get his arm off of her. He didn't react other than to retract his limb, seeming to stare at Aoshi as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"No need to worry Himura," Aoshi said smirking at his friend. "Kamiya, inside the car, now…"

Kaoru didn't really understand the compulsion, but she recognized The Voice of Command and hurried to follow. She shot Kenshin a withering look that said 'I-blame-you-for-this'.

"Well that was strange…" Sayo murmured as she and Kenshin watched Aoshi and Kaoru drive off.

Kenshin remained silent for a moment before turning to Sayo with a smile. "So, where do you want to go?"

OOO

A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope you guys haven't forgotten about the story. please review! thanks...


End file.
